SE Randoms
by AmberEyes90
Summary: A collection of the random stories I have for Soul Eater. Better safe than sorry so the total rating is M. Hope you enjoy the randomness here
1. Chapter 1

"Soul stop fidgeting." Maka said softly. "It'll be fine. We have to go as representatives of the DWMA to make sure nothing goes crazy with so many souls all together in one place. It doesn't mean we have to be here forever." She turned and smiled at him as she reached up and straightened his tie. "it'll be okay."

"You have no idea what these parties are like, its nothing like home." He told her.

Maka rested her hands on his chest. "I know. But we always make it through everything together. It's just another opponent that we'll crush." Soul smirked at her and shook his head. "Just behave for a little while, okay?" She gave him another smile. "For me?"

Soul sighed. "That's not even fair." She giggled as the door opened and the two turned to the man in a tux.

"Hello, we're from the DWMA." She said with a bright smile. The man bowed and moved to the side to allow them in. they followed the walkway to the grand ballroom. Maka stopped and looked around taking in the sight. "It's almost like home." She smiled at Soul as they stopped at the top of the staircase. He rolled his eyes at her before the room went silent before breaking out into whispers.

"What are your names, so I may introduce you." The old man in the butler outfit said.

"Seems like they already know who we are." Maka said looking at the crowd.

"They know who I am." Soul said softly making her look at him. She could see his body tense as he looked at all the staring faces. "I told you we should have made Kid pick someone else."

"It'll be fine." She said as she took his hand. "Remember, just another fight." She gave a small smile before she looked at the butler. "Last Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans and Master Scythe Meister Maka Evans form the DWMA." She said making Soul smirk at her as she named off their official titles and then turned to stand tall against the whispers and stares. The butler looked startled before he started his announcement, repeating the exact words she had said. She gave Soul a small smile as he smirked at her, offering his arm and letting her loop hers around it before they started down the stairs as the others gasped and the whispers got louder.

"Isn't Death Scythe the weapon of the Lord Death?" Someone whispered as they passed. "Evans? Is that some lost siblings to Wes Evans?" Another whispered. "I heard their Lord Death's second in command." Soul couldn't help the small smile as he listened to the whispered. Maka giggled and leaned into him a bit until they made their way to the end of the room where the two hosts in complete shock.

"Staring is so impolite." Soul smirked. "Never thought you two of all people would forget manors." He grinned as Maka shook her head, she knew it was going to be an interesting night. "Mother, Father." He grinned. "It's good to see you after… how many years has it been now?"

"I was not aware you were to be filling in for your… boss." His father said looking at Soul who smirked.

"Lord Death regrets that he isn't able to attend." Maka said softly, trying to ease the tension. "He is in the middle of discussions with the Witches since we work closely with them to keep the world safe and peaceful now." She gave a small smile. "I'm sorry if we've caused you any trouble, but Lord Death felt that sending his highest advisors would suffice."

"Highest advisors?" Soul's father looked between the two. "What are you fifteen?" He asked looking at her.

Soul couldn't help but laugh making her glare at him. "Shut it, Soul." She said making him grin at her. "You do realize that if I was actually fifteen you would be in so much trouble, let alone a lot of other problems would come up." She sighed making Soul laugh again. It seemed him laughing startled his parents. Maka watched as they looked at him in shock and curious as he grinned at her.

"They introduced you as Maka Evans." The man who looked so much like Soul said as he stepped forward.

"Wes." His mother scolded him. "Mind your manners."

"It's alright." Maka smiled. Soul looked at her and smirked, he knew that smile. "Yes, I'm Master Scythe Meister Maka Evans and my partner is the Last Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans." She explained with the same smile on her face.

"Maka…" Soul said making her glance at him. "It's not worth it, we're on the clock, let's just do what Kid told us to and be done." He watched as she looked back at his family. "Come on." He said and held out his hand to her. She sighed and took his hand.

"Okay, let's follow Kid's orders." She nodded. "He'll end up making us organize the academy if we don't."

"That would be so uncool." Soul smirked as he held her hand and the two walked away from the stunned family as the whispers started again but soon calmed down. "You really think acting like that fifteen year old would have solved anything?" He whispered as he pulled her to him to dance, keeping her from getting herself in trouble.

"So." She looked away before she sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Sorry, I just… I felt your parent's souls and it just… I didn't like it."

Soul smirked and kissed her head. "You're the one who said it's just another opponent and that it would be okay." She sighed but kept her head on his chest. "I'm sure Kid knew what was gonna happen when he picked us to come here, so he can't be too upset if we make some comments."

"No, we need to be adults. We're not those kids anymore." Maka said as she looked back up at him. "Soul…" She said making him grin, but she only shook her head with a smile. "You're ridiculous."

"That's another way of saying, I'm so cool." Maka giggled. "We're stuck here at this stuffy party with people who are probably even worse than Asura, might as well have a little fun."

"Fun but we don't go too far." She smiled. "It's been boring being so grown up for so long."

"That's the Maka Evans I know."

"More like Maka Albarn."

Soul shook his head. "Nope, Evans is so much better." He smirked making her giggle again. He leaned down placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Make's you way cooler too."

She hummed in response as they stopped dancing and started to walk to the side, ignoring the stares and comments. "Soul." They heard making them turn to find an old woman walking over to him with a soft smile. "It's really is good to see you after all this time."

"Maka, this is my grandmother, Martha." Soul introduced.

Martha gave a small smile as she looked at Maka. "Did my ears deceive me or do you bare the Evans name as well?"

"I do." Maka gave a slight smile. "I have for three years now."

"My, and no word has come back to the estates of this. It is a union the world should know of." She said looking at Soul. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at the old woman.

"We had good reason to have our wedding just the way we wanted it." Maka smiled and tilted her head, making her look cute and innocent. "Just to be surrounded by the people who love us most and are happy for us to have found love and being who we were, it was the most perfect day." She smiled and looked at Soul.

"Would you like some food, Maka?" He asked. "Black Star would be so sad if he knew we ignored all that food and spent it talking all night."

She nodded with a smile. "It was so good to meet you, maybe one day we'll be able to really talk and learn about each other." Maka took Soul's arm. "Oh and you have a beautiful color brown soul." She smiled as the two walked towards the food.

"You okay?" he asked softly as she let her face drop.

She gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I just don't like the souls I've been seeing. If they're not careful it would be easy to slip and fall onto the path of a Kishin." She said.

Soul stopped her making her look at him. "What are you seeing?" She looked around the room. "Maka, your perceptions a million times stronger than it used to be. That was one reason Kid sent us here to make sure nothing came looking for souls." She looked hesitant. "Maka."

She sighed. "The colors are all dark, it's not like home. Ours are more of a pastel like color, always shining with light. But these people they're dull, the colors are darker." She paused. "And I can feel the…" She shook her head.

"Hate? Disgust?" He asked making her look at him. "I've been able to pick up on that from when I was a kid." He sighed and shook his head. "I told you what this would be like."

"I thought that after so long maybe they would want to change how things were but…" She looked up sadly as he gave a nod.

"I know. It will never change, not with their life style and greed." Soul told her. "We're just here as security." She nodded making him sigh. "Come on, don't worry about the stupid stuff."

"I know." She said softly. Before another call for Soul made them turn away from the food as Wes walked closer. Maka gave a little gasp as she looked at Wes.

"What?" Soul asked Maka.

"He's… different." She said as Wes walked closer. "It's still duller than ours but… he's got a light shining in his soul, and his color is a neutral. He doesn't have those feelings." She gave a small smile, feeling better, as if this room wasn't filled with lost causes.

Soul smirked. "Wes always has been a bit different but still able to fit in." Soul said as Wes stopped in front of him looking at the two with a raised brow.

"What's this about being different?" Wes asked.

"Maka has the ability to see souls and read them." Soul shrugged. She's been seeing a lot of hopeless things tonight."

"Oh?" Wes said looking back at Maka. "I hope our parents didn't offend you too much. I know they can be quite difficult."

"They didn't offend me. I've dealt with much worse." Maka shook her head. "I just didn't expect so much darkness."

"I'm sorry your first time really meeting Soul's family is so disappointing." Wes bowed his head.

"No." Maka shook her head. "Soul told me everything, I knew what we were coming to, it's just… hard to describe." She sighed.

"Yeah, don't go getting all nerdy." Soul told her making her roll her eyes. "Never can understand that gibberish."

"Because you're so stupid." She said giving him a childish face making him grin. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Wes."

"No apology needed." He waved her off. "I'm glad to see my brother has found his place in life." He looked back at Soul who just stood with a small smirk on his face. "This happiness looks good on you."

"Yeah whatever." He scoffed. "I'm only here because Kid threatened to make me organize the academy and Maka asked me to come." He crossed his arms. Maka gave a small smile, she could see he was still tense and holding himself back as his walls climbed higher and higher, but she could also see the amusement. "What do you need, Wes?"

"I wanted to come talk with you, since I've finally managed to slip everyone." He gave a little smile. "I was surprised to hear my little brother managed to find love after he grew up with a permanent brooding face." He teased as Soul rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's the face." He chuckled softly as Maka looked at Soul.

"Guess the nerd wormed her way in." He smirked at her making her giggle and smile.

"I heard rumors that you had become a Death Scythe and that you had gotten married but I never thought anything of it really. I figured if you became a big shot and got married you would have said something."

"Not my style." Soul shrugged.

"I truly am happy for you, Soul." Wes said with a smile. "And I'm glad you've found such a beautiful wife." Maka blushed as she looked a little shocked to be called beautiful. "So what else have you been hiding?"

Soul looked disinterested as he shrugged wrapping his arm around Maka's waist as she leaned into his side. "We didn't really let everything out." Maka smiled. "You probably don't know about our little terrors."

"What?" Wes looked shocked. "Terrors? You mean…?"

Maka nodded. "We've got two little boys. Kaiden is three, Raindyn is thirteen months and then we're expecting two little ones in about seven months." She smiled placing her hand on her belly. "We won't know for another couple months if they'll be more boys or if we'll finally have a girl."

"Four children?" Wes looked at his smirking brother. "How did this not get out?"

"The kids are a guarded thing." Soul said. "Because of our abilities we've made some people and monsters very angry. They could go after them for revenge or because they may have inherited mine or Maka's abilities. All the kids of the Spartoi are kind of a quiet thing." He shrugged. "Just don't go around telling everyone about them."

Wes nodded. "If your oldest is three how long have you been married?"

"Three years." Soul said. "Maka was two months pregnant when we got married." He explained. "We were engaged and planned the wedding out and all. We found out a couple weeks before the wedding."

"I can't believe my little moody brother is all grown up." He smiled.

Soul let go of Maka and pulled something from his pocket as it seemed to flash dully. As he turned it and looked at it. It sparked to life. "Daddy!" A little voice called making Soul chuckle.

"Death Scythe, hang on." Soul said as he spotted Spirit holding the two boys before he shifted them and nodded. "We should take this outside."

Maka nodded and looked at Wes. "Would you like to see your nephews?" Wes smiled and followed them as they snuck from the room.

"Alright." Soul said holding the mirror back up. "We were in the middle of the stupid thing Kid was apparently too good for." Soul said as Maka rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, you coming home?" The boy with ash brown hair and dark green eyes asked while his brother sucked his thumb, blinking his red brown eyes at his father's image.

"Not yet, bud." Soul said. "Mama and me have to stay a little longer." The boy whined and looked about ready to cry. "We won't be too long. We'll be home in time to see you when your wake up in the morning." He started to smile, and he sat back against his grandfather before Maka came into view.

"Mama!" He smiled brightly.

"Hi babies." She smiled at them. "Are you being good for grandpa?" Kaiden nodded. "You're not causing trouble, are you?"

"No mama, we good." He flashed his fathers grin making Soul smirk.

"How are you doing Papa?" Maka asked. "I know the two of them together can be a bit rough."

"They're fine. Nothing I can't handle." He smiled as he ruffled the two heads of ash brown hair. "They just wanted to talk to you before they went to bed."

Maka smiled happily. "You two be good and go right to sleep for grandpa. Daddy and I will see you in the morning. Love you.

"love you Mama." Kaiden smiled brightly.

"Looks like Raindyn's almost out already." Soul smirked. "Good night Kaiden."

"Night. Love you Daddy." He smiled.

"Love you too bud." Soul smirked.

They watched as Spirit sent them both on their feet. "Kaiden, can you help Rain to bed? Mama needs to talk to grandpa for a minute." The boy nodded and took his brother's hand leading him to the spare room in Spirit's house that he moved into after Kaiden was born. He had gotten it to be able to show his daughter he was responsible enough to care for the boy and to have him stay with him once in a while. "Thanks, Papa, for watching them."

"Of couse. I love having my grandsons over." He grinned and glanced away before looking back at the mirror. "What's wrong?"

Maka looked at Soul before he spoke. "Maka's been seeing some souls here that are pretty dark." He said making Spirit look at them more seriously, work mode is what Soul had called it.

"What do you mean dark?" Spirit asked.

"There's no light to them. They're just there with dark colors." Maka glanced at Soul. "Like I told Soul, back home everyone is light colors, pastels and there's a light that seems to shine from them, but here… they're dark colors and shadows. It's really hard to explain but there's also hatred and disgusted feelings."

"I haven't head of anyone describing souls like that." Spirit said as he sat back in his seat. "You think their Kishin?"

Maka shook her head. "I don't think so, at least not right now."

"I've eaten enough of them to know, Kishin souls are bright red." Soul said. "It doesn't sound like anything you're describing." He said looking at Maka who nodded.

Spirit sat for a minute. "I've never heard of a Meister stronger than you with soul perception, Maka. The closest was Joe Buttatoki and he was more like a lie detector. You've surpassed even him so what you're seeing could be something that's never been recorded before."

"So what should we do?" Soul asked. "Maka thought they might be souls on the verge of becoming Kishin eggs, are we supposed to charge in there and stop them being able to evolve more?"

"No." Spirit looked at the two of them. "Continue to monitor. You're there for security, continue your mission. I'll contact Kid and Stein and we'll figure out what we should do. For now, just continue as if everything is normal. You may be a whole new level of meister, Maka." He gave her a smile. "If anything needs to be done, we'll let you know."

"Thanks." Soul nodded as the mirror went blank and he pushed it back in his pocket. He turned to see Wes standing to the side with a small smile.

"The older boy may not have your hair or eyes but he seems to take after you for a lot." He smiled at his brother.

"Yeah." Soul smirked. "He's got a lot of Maka's looks but he definitely doesn't act like her."

"Rain even takes after you." Maka said looking at her husband. "I sure hope at least one of these two takes after me." Soul smirked at her as she sighed. "And I swear if they're both boys…" She trailed off threatening Soul who chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Then you'll just have even more fun. Besides maybe one of them will turn out just like you." He said making her give him another look. Soul looked at his brother. "You should visit sometime. I'm sure the boys would be happy to meet their uncle."

"You would let me meet them?" He asked. "What about the whole keeping them secret?"

"It's not really a secret, it's just not announced to everyone." Maka said. "So one day stop by and meet them." Wes nodded when the door opened, and their mother was standing in the doorway looking beyond angry.

"We've been looking for you for five minutes. What are you doing out here?" She scolded before her eyes fell on Soul and Maka. "I should have known." She looked disgusted. "Come in side right this minute." Wes followed her as Maka and Soul wandered back into the party and stood back against the wall.

It was an hour that they stood to the side. Maka continued scanning the room, monitoring the souls inside and looking for any danger coming their way. Soul had wandered over and grabbed food for them. "I wish we knew what was going on." Maka sighed before she caught sight of Wes talking with several older people, his soul looked as though someone had thrown a sheet over it, to hide it. "He's good at hiding." She said making Soul look over.

"He's always been better at making them think he's like them." Soul shrugged.

"So what did we miss?" They jumped and turned, finding Stein and Spirit.

"Papa… where are the boys?" Maka asked quickly.

Spirit gave a small smile. "Kid wanted Stein to come because of his soul perception and he sent me since we're a good team. I took the boys over to have a sleep over with Marie and Micha."

"Will Miss Marie be okay with the three of them?" Maka asked worried.

"Kaiden's still working out of his terrible twos and Rain is on his way in." Soul said.

"She'll be fine." Stein smiled. "Micha has put her through it all years ago, so no worries." Maka and Soul just gave a nod. "So I hear you're seeing more than most meisters do."

Maka nodded. "It's hard to explain."

"Stein's probably the only person other than Kid who would be able to come close to yours." Spirit said making Maka look around.

"They're all so… dark." She said sadly.

"I see what you mean. They're not as calm and colorful as normal humans." Stein nodded. "They're hard to read as well."

"I was able to pick up some of their characteristics and feelings." Maka said. "None of it is good."

"Excuse me." Soul's mother walked over. "Who exactly are you? This is a private party."

"This is Master Meister Franken Stein and Death Scythe Spirit Albarn." Maka said as she shifted to stand taller.

"They're here from the DWMA." Soul said. "Does that bother you, Mother?"

Spirit looked between the two as they locked eyes. "Not at all." She turned away from Soul. "I was not expecting more visitors from that place. We were not even expecting to see you here." She glanced at Soul.

"Sorry to embarrass you once everyone found out who I was." Soul said as his body shifted.

"Soul." Maka gently took his arm making him look at her before he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He shook his head looking away from his mother.

"Interesting." Stein said making everyone look at him. "It's a wonder your soul was created from this one." He grinned as he pointed his thumb at the woman who stood looking completely confused. "Although that rough edges is there too." He smirked making Soul shake his head and look away. "At least it's not as arrogant as when we first met."

"Like you're one to talk." Soul scoffed making Stein chuckle. "Crazy Professor."

"What are you talking about?" The woman looked at Stein.

"Well you see Victoria, may I call you Victoria, okay so anyway Victoria, you see everyone has a soul and their souls can be seen and read in depth by top rated Meisters such as myself and Maka." Stein said looking her straight in the face as she looked at Maka who stood just looking at her. "Maka has taken note of every soul in this building and there are some concerns with her analysis of what she's seen. Thus, why her father and I came to assist and help make sense of the findings."

"What?" Victoria looked at Maka still just watching as Soul leaned on the pillar with his hands behind his head watching from the corner of his eye. "What concerns? What's going on?"

"We've spoken with Lord Death about these findings and he's agreed that it is the beginning phases of a human soul turning into a Kishin." Spirit said.

"You do know what a Kishin is, right?" Soul spoke making her look at him and furrow her brows before she gave a nod. "And you know what we at the academy do to Kishin, right?" Again, she nodded and watched him push from the pillar to face her. "Then you realize that it's just a matter of time before we end up back here reaping your souls." She looked horrified. "More than likely it would be me and Maka sent to collect your souls and end your terror." He smirked at her as she stared at him. "All of this would be gone."

"Fortunately, Lord Death was generous enough and explained there was a way to stop the progression." Stein spoke up. "It will also reverse some of the effect on your soul. It will not cure you, the damage is done but if you follow through, you will have saved yourself from having Soul's blade through your neck."

"Stein." Spirit scolded softly as Maka sighed and Soul smirked at how dramatic the professor was. "As long as you don't revert to your ways, it will stop you from turning into one of those monsters." He told the woman.

Stein and Maka both shifted and turned away looking in the same direction. "What's wrong?" Victoria asked afraid now.

"Kishin." Maka replied. "Soul."

"No." Spirit said making the two look at him. "Kid was afraid of this happening after we told him what you had seen so he asked us to come in case of a fight. You're in no condition to fight."

"I've fought all my life." Maka said.

"Your condition isn't one that you should be placing yourself in danger." Spirit said worried.

Maka gave him a hard look. "I was in the same condition when I was running missions and finding the rogue covens with Kaiden or when we never told anyone until we couldn't hide it with Raindyn. It's no different now."

"Your skills drop, you're reflexes slow." Spirit tried to argue. "You've got three souls, not just one to protect."

Maka glared at him. Stein glanced at Soul who stood listening to the father and daughter argue. He never wanted Maka in danger period and his want to keep her from it all grew even more when they had kids and it was terrifying when she was pregnant, but he knew her, he knew that she knew her limits, knew when she needed to step back. They had developed ways to compensate for shifts in her while she was pregnant, they had even come up with a defense for the tiny soul within her, so it could be safe while they battled. Maka was angry, he could feel her soul buzzing with the emotion.

Soul stepped up right behind her. "We don't have time to argue this out. Maka's right, we've done this before, we have our ways to protect."

Spirit looked at him for a minute before he sighed in defeat. "Let's go." Stein said before looking at Victoria. "Keep everyone inside and don't let them kill each other."

"This won't take long." Maka said. Victoria looked at her and Soul as they seemed to switch into completely different people. "There's three of them coming form the west." Maka said.

"Two from the east." Stein said.

"We'll take the three." She told him. "We can have all three down quickly with the black blood." Stein nodded. "Soul."

"Let's hurry this up." Soul said as he transformed and landed in Maka's hands as she settled the pole on the floor. "I want to get home to the boys before they start trouble."

"Yeah, me too." Maka gave a small smirk before she turned and left with Spirit transforming and landing in Stein's hands before they followed out the side door.

"What was that?" Someone called in shock.

"Everything is fine, just some security being taken care of." Victoria said as she turned to face all the guests who accepted it and went back to gossiping and trying to get more from each other. She made her way to the window watching as Maka stopped and stood looking into the distance.

"What is bothering you, Victoria?" Her husband asked as he came to her side.

"Brent, after this party we much have a discussion with those people from that place." He looked at her confused. "They just said something and I don't think they were lying." She looked back out at the woman who had stolen her son's heart. Maka stood tall as dark figured came closer. She spun the scythe around over her head before taking a stance with the bade behind her. It began to glow as the shape shifted and chanced three times before a wave of light engulfed the young woman as well. As the light faded she stood in a long flowing black dress and black gloves. The blade had shifted into a keyboard as she swung it around and forward. Victoria watched as Maka pressed the blade before she jumped into action, attacking the figures.

Maka twisted and jumped, swinging the blade and striking one making his roar. The guests all jumped and looked around before running to the windows as Maka spun around, pulling the blade free and landing on the ground again. The Kishin egg roared again before the three charged at once. Maka stood tall before she used the scythe to catapult on top of the wounded one. She turned to swing only to be batted to the ground by another one. The guests all gasped and murmured watching the violent attack. Just as she climbed to her feet she was attacked again. She was able to get the scythe up to block most of the attack, but she was sent flying, bouncing off the ground before she came to a stop. The monsters attacked again. It was like a cat with a mouse. As they stomped ever closer Soul transformed to deflect the attack and send the creature sliding back.

They watched him look over his shoulder as Maka pushed to her hands and knees coughing up blood. Soul shifted, his arms turned into blades and his face went deathly angry as the creatures started again. He glared at them before he let several blades come from his arms and legs. He blocked an attack and sent it flying back. Maka was back on her feet, she reached her hand out as another creature ran at them. She closed her eyes and went still before the blade transformed again to the keys of a piano. She lifted her head and glared at the creatures as they charged. She raised the blade and began pressing the keys. The three creatures slid to a stop roaring and shrieking before she spun and lept, slicing one in half. It screamed before the wind picked up and it tornadoed down into a little floating red ball. Maka landed and spun taking the second without pause as it did the same. The third attacked and she caught it with the scythe. it was a battle of will. Both pushing to try to hit the other first. Maka jumped away and threw the scythe into the air making the creature watched as Soul transformed landing on its back, digging his blade into the creature as she ran closer. Soul reached his hand towards Maka's hand before he transformed into his scythe form. She spun and twisted, pulling the blade through the monster. It, like the others roared before turning into the floating red ball.

Soul transformed in time to catch Maka as her legs gave out. He lowered her to the ground and the two sat there for a minute talking. Victoria and Brent watched the son they had always thought of as a monster, a disgrace, smiled, taking Maka's face in his hands as he smiled and talked to her. The two parents looked at each other as if their eyes were finally opened seeing what their son was actually capable of and the happiness he now held. They looked back as Soul nodded to something Maka said and he leaned his head against hers.

Soul sat in front of her, worried as he grabbed her face in his hands making her look at him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said softly. "Because we were resonating the black blood was able to protect me and the twins. We're all okay." She said with a small smile as she reached up to take his hands. "They did hit hard, I think they broke a rib or two." She winced as she shifted.

Soul nodded and gave a little smile. "You and the twins are okay, that's all that really matters."

"Maybe we should let the others handle the big stuff from now on. I think having two babies is making things even harder than with Rain and Kaiden. Don't want to be uncool and actually get hurt." She said making him laugh and nod before he rested his head to hers.

"I love you Maka." He said softly. "Even if you're uncool. I know you always do the right thing."

"I'll always do what's best for the kids and you." She reached up touching his cheek as he smirked at her. "I love you Soul. There's no better partner, weapon, husband or father than you."

"Remember that when you go into labor." He laughed making her giggle and swat at him before he pulled her into a loving kiss. The two sighed as they sat with their heads together, gathering their energy to get up and move again.

"You two alright?" They turned as Stein and Spirit came closer.

Maka nodded. "Yeah, we're all okay." She smiled as Soul stood and offered her a hand. "Nothing we couldn't really handle." She said as she let Soul pull her to her feet.

"A few bruises and cracked ribs but we'll live." Soul shrugged.

"The twins?" Spirit asked worried.

"They're fine." Maka replied.

Soul smirked as he wrapped his arm around her. "We figured out how to use the black blood to surround them in."

"A bubble of black blood, interesting." Stein said. "Well it looks like the fights over for now. Hopefully it is the end of the night."

Soul looked at the windows and found the people plastered to the windows watching. "I think it's the end of it." He looked back at Stein and Spirit. "It's unusual for so many Kishin eggs to arrive together and work together."

"Maybe they were after the dark souls that are in the party?" Maka suggested. "Maybe they felt not just a whole lot of souls together but also that they were dark."

"It's a possibility." Stein agreed.

"Come on." Soul said. "Should get the meisters patched up."

"We are the punching bags apparently." Maka laughed making Stein smirk and follow them back into the silent building. "What's going on?" She asked worried as they walked into the main room and the people all turned to look at them, standing silently, staring.

"We saw what you did." Victoria said as she walked forwards a step, looking nervous. "We saw those monsters you stopped and how you did it."

Maka knew that look and she could feel it as the woman looked at Soul. "So now what?" He said looking at her and the crowd behind her. "You're afraid? Of those monsters? Of us?" He paused. "That's good."

"If you all continue thinking your better than everyone else, if you all continue sticking your nose up and ignoring others. If you continue to darken your souls the way you have been. Those creatures you saw us kill will be you. And don't doubt for a second that we will come, and we will take your souls." Maka said. She felt him pulled her closer as he smirked, and she knew her father would have a sad look while Stein just smirked at her words. "You've done the damage to your soul, you will never get that back but you can stop it from getting worse." She turned and looked at Stein. "This is Master Meister, Professor Franken Stein." She introduced, letting him step forward to speak with the crowd.

"Our Master Scythe Meister has the ability to see souls just as I do. Her skill however has surpassed even mine. She is able to see even farther than basic souls and their characteristics. She can see their life, their light and darkness. Their true form. After relaying the information to the academy, we had a meeting with Lord Death who was extremely unsettled by the news of your damaged souls. He asked that we come to help Maka and Soul in security, which you've just witnessed. He also instructed me on how to keep your souls from turning into a Kishin egg and needing to be reaped."

"Soul…" Maka whispered making Soul and Spirit look at her as she paled a bit. "That energy we were talking about… I need to sit." Spirit looked afraid as Soul merely looked worried as he wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Come on." He said softly turning from the crowd letting Stein continue his speech while he led Maka down a side hallway. They got only a few feet when her legs gave out. Soul scooped her up into his arms. "Death Scythe." He said over his shoulder, trying to keep his voice from drawing attention. But watching Soul carry Maka as Spirit left his partner's side drew enough attention and whispers.

"Soul." Stein paused his speech and look at the death scythe.

"it's double the drain apparently." He said before he turned away and started down the hall with Spirit beside him.

"I'll take you to a quiet place." Wes said as he walked to his brother's side. Spirit looked at Stein who was watching the young man before he nodded. Wes let the two men through the halls to a large room at the end of one of the halls. "It's the only place to really run to when Mother and Father comes to visit the host." He explained and watched as Soul gently laid the now sleeping Maka on the little couch.

"What's going on?" Spirit asked looking from his daughter to his son in law.

"When we use big techniques it takes a lot of energy to create them. When she was pregnant with Kaiden and Rain her energy level would lower, she was always tired and all. The energy it takes to grow the soul and then on top of it create big techniques takes a lot out of her. She's been absolutely exhausted after missions when she had those two. It seems like having two at once is double that drain." He explained as he brushed Maka's hair from her forehead and stood up.

"Why didn't you two ever say anything?" Spirit raised a brow.

"We would have been benched. You know Maka, and we were able to manage. I watched it, but she always called it when she needed to." He shrugged. "She may have always pushed and been annoying with it, nearly getting herself killed but as soon as Kaiden came she stopped."

"I did notice her backing off and not afraid to call for help after she was pregnant with Kaiden." Spirit nodded and sighed. "What about this?"

Soul shrugged as he sat on the edge of the couch. "It's a completely different thing but she still knows." He looked at Maka's sleeping face. "I trust her to make the choices. She is my Meister after all."

Spirit smirked and nodded. "She's smart." Wes stood to the side and shifted, catching the attention of the two. Spirit looked a little worried realized they had just talked about the kids in front of the man,

"You haven't meet my brother yet." Soul said as he stood up with a smirk. "Death Scythe, Wes. Wes this is Maka's father."

"You can call me Spirit." He said as he shook the man's hand.

"Why can't I? I'm your son in law after all." Soul complained.

"Because I don't like you." Spirit said with a small smirk.

Soul rolled his eyes as he turned away. "All because Maka got pregnant before we were married. Jeez, such an old man." He scoffed as he turned back to Maka as Spirit glared at him before looking back at Wes as he watched the two interact. "Maka and me already told him about the kids. He was there when you called us." Soul said as he took his seat back, next to Maka.

"So you know how dangerous it is for word to spread?" Spirit looked at Wes who nodded.

"After that fight is she and the babies going to be alright?" He asked looking worried.

Soul smirked at his brother and nodded. "She'll be back on her feet in a few hours. We've figured out ways to keep the babies safe while we fight." He explained. "One drawback to continuing when she's pregnant is that it takes all of her energy." He shook his head. "Still stubborn but they'll be fine."

"Wes?" They heard as the door opened. "I thought you were taking them in here." Victoria said as she led Stein and Brent into the room. "Oh my. What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at Maka asleep on the couch.

"She's fine." Soul said as he stood up to let Stein look her over quickly.

"You need to watch." Stein said looking back at Soul. "You were right about double the drain. It seems that when you use the black blood her soul needs to work even harder to keep it from infecting them. And with two susceptible souls with no real form yet…" He shrugged. "It may have been a viable answer for the last two but I don't think it's going to be a good idea this time around."

"Could it hurt Maka?" Soul asked becoming slightly worried.

"If she continues to push it, it's possible. It's possible that the black blood would turn on her and since she's worn out and protecting them she won't be able to fend it off." He explained. "I suggest you just be careful with your technique with the two souls."

"Yeah, thanks." Soul nodded and looked back at Maka.

Victoria looked at the two confused. "What's going on? What's he talking about?" She watched as everyone looked at Soul.

He stood looking at her, setting his red eyes on her and he debated if he should say anything or not. "Soul." Wes said making Soul look at him. "It could help them come back from that damage."

"It's possible." Stein agreed. "That knowledge could give them something to hold onto."

"Even if it's one of the most disgusting parts they hated about me?" He tilted his head, his eyes settling back on his parents as they shifted uncomfortably. "One of the reasons I left for the academy in the first place was because they hated what I was. What's to stop them from treating them like that too if it turns out?" He mused as his parents became visibly uncomfortable with his gaze and started looking away. "See. They can't even deal with their own son." He turned away.

"Soul." Spirit said making him look at him. "You know I'm as protective as they come, but this is one choice that you should really weigh. Maka gave me a chance, it took them to show me that I really did need to change. Maybe your parents deserve it as well. Weigh your thoughts before you make your choice. What ever it is, will be right."

Soul looked at him a moment longer before he scoffed. "What are you, Maka now?" He said as he crossed his arms and looked at his wife. He knew what she would say, it was on the same lines as what Spirit had said and he knew what the right choice was. It was just a gamble, a fear that gripped him that he would let his parents into his children's lives and they would treat them as if they were monsters as well. he glanced at his father in law and Stein. He knew these two were just the start of the people who would stop them if they even thought about treating the children like that.

"Not Maka." Spirit smirked and glanced at is daughter. "You just know it's what she would say."

Soul heaved a sigh. "Fine but if it comes down to it, I will end it." He said with a hard look.

Spirit nodded. "As any protective father would." He smirked as Soul turned to his parents as his mother gasped.

Soul shook his head. "If you make me regret this, I'll make you pay. Got it?" He said with a dark look at both parents. All they could do was nod in agreement. "You and Granny made quite a big deal about Maka's name earlier."

"We were just surprised is all." Victoria tried.

"No, you were trying to get her upset and to run, you were trying to make her feel like she's ruined the name." He said as he showed his sharp teeth. "Thing is, Maka doesn't run from anything. All you did was piss her off, so when she wakes up and finds out that you've suddenly had a change of heart, don't look at me to stop her from making you run." He paused with a smirk. "From here on if you say a word to anyone out of this room or Death City you will have Lord Death on your ass."

"Yes." Brent said as Victoria nodded.

"Three years ago, Maka and I got married, we had our Son Kaiden seven months later. Our other son Raindyn is thirteen months and in about seven months we'll have twins." Soul said watching his parents' reactions. His father furrowed his brow but looked at his son as his mother gasped and looked between the two of them. "We are part of the elite team called Spartoi, we're sent on the top-level missions and we've created a lot of issues with rebel witches and humans. All of the Spartoi children are a secret to anyone outside of Death City. Our sons could be attacked and taken or killed, they have the possibility of inheriting Maka's abilities to see souls or they could take after me for the black blood. So, like I said if you tell anyone outside of this room or Death City you will be hunted down."

"Lord Death will be the least of your fears." Spirit said. "You will have the whole of Spartoi after you, let alone their very angry grandfather and their very talented and livid parents hunting you down."

"And we won't make it quick." Soul said giving a dark look before Maka mumbled in her sleep making him turn and go to her side. He gently touched her head and she seemed to relax. He watched her a few minutes. "You said the boys are with Marie?" He asked Spirit who nodded.

"She'll be up." Stein smirked. "Those three are not going to let her go to sleep that easily." He laughed.

"You laugh, but you know you're going to hear all about it when we all go home." Spirit said as Stein just smirked.

"Death Scythe, sit with Maka a minute. I'm going to call Marie and check on the boys." Spirit nodded as Soul pulled the mirror from his pocket. "Come with me." He said softly as he led his parents and brother to a room down the hall. "Don't make me regret this." He said one last time before he sighed and wrote in a number on the mirror. He smirked, he was glad they had worked out a way to do a secure call between partners.

"Hello?" Marie said as the mirror shimmered to her sitting in a large room. Giggling could be heard in the background. "Oh! Soul! Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just some small stuff with Maka's soul protecting the twins and draining her when we used the black blood. She's resting right now so we'll probably be back a little later than we thought."

"That's okay." She smiled as the background went silent.

"Daddy?" They heard. "Daddy! I want to see!" Kaiden screamed as he ran over to Marie who smirked and shook her head before she pulled the two Boys up and Micah smiled as he peeked into view. "Hi Daddy!" Kaiden grinned.

"Hey, bud, you being good for Miss Marie?" Soul asked already knowing the answer.

Kaiden nodded. "Yup!" He grinned.

"Well then what are you still doing up and running around?" The boy looked at him surprised. "Remember your Mama and me see everything." The boy looked worried. "That's what I thought. If you don't start behaving and doing what Miss Marie says, then I guess we can't go play basketball tomorrow."

"But, Daddy…" He whined.

Soul tilted his head. "Don't whine. You know the rules." He pouted, and Soul couldn't help but smirk as he watched his eldest son look just like Maka when she was younger and would pout about something.

"Soul?" Marie said making him look at the woman. "Who's that with you?"

"These are my parents and my brother. We're trying something." He paused. "I've already warned them what will happen if they don't follow the rules." She just nodded. "I'm sure Professor Stein told you what Maka saw." She nodded again. "Stein thinks it might help with holding the darkness at bay."

"I hope it works." She smiled brightly as Soul nodded.

"Yeah, so there you go." Soul moved the Mirror out a bit, so his parents and brother could get a good look at the two boys. Kaiden was being distracted as Micah ran around and Raindyn sat quietly looking around. "Sorry about this."

"It's no worry. Micha's put me through so much these last few years, I can handle them."

"Daddy?" Kaiden said as he looked back at the mirror. "You and Mama coming home?"

"Mama's really tired so she's taking a little nap before we come home. We're going to be really late, so you better be a sleep when we get there." The little boy nodded. "Rain looks about ready to drop." He chuckled as Kaiden looked at his brother.

"He's trying to keep up with the older boys." Marie nodded.

Soul nodded. "Kaiden, you head to bed and make sure your brother gets to sleep too. Mama and I will come get you as soon as we get back."

"Okay." He said and looked over at his brother. "Rain." The younger boy looked at him. "Say night night." He watched as Rain turned to look at Soul and smile as he waved at him. "Night night, Daddy." Kaiden said.

"Good night bud. Get right to sleep and listen to what Miss Marie says. Mama and I will see you later tonight okay?" He nodded.

"Love you daddy."

"Love." Rain giggled.

"Love you guys too. Now get to bed." The two boys climbed from Marie's lap and ran off to where they were supposed to be sleeping. "Sorry about them."

"It's fine. I think you're the only one they listen to though." She sighed. "Thanks for that." She smiled making Soul smirk.

"They listen to Maka for the most part and sometimes to Death Scythe." Soul said. "They should be fine now. If they act up just call us back. Our missions pretty much finished off." He explained. "We're just waiting for Maka to decide she's had enough sleep."

"So what happened?" Marie asked concerned.

Soul shrugged. "We use the black blood when we fight, we make some of it make a bubble around the baby so nothing can get to it if Maka's hit. We did it when she was pregnant with Kaiden and Rain. Stein thinks that having twins is putting strain on her and then it's draining her even more when we use the black blood since her soul needs to be active to protect her and the baby, and now she's got three to protect."

"I'm sure she and the twins will be fine." She said brightly.

Soul smirked and gave a nod. "Yeah, that's what Stein basically said but I think when we get back Maka and me will talk about benching until they're born. Its too much with both. She's not going to like it but…"

"But I'm sure she'll agree with you." Marie nodded. "Well if you need anything let me know."

"Yeah thanks. Like I said if the boys act up just call us back." She nodded before Soul closed the mirror and put it back in his pocket. He looked over at his mother who was crying, Wes was standing with a small smirk and his father was just watching him. "I swear if you make me regret all of this…" He trailed off.

"No." Victoria said as she looked at him. "I swear I won't make you regret it. They're so handsome, perfect." She smiled at him. "I'm so happy." She cried as Wes smiled at his brother.

"It's going to take some getting used to, hearing you be called Daddy." Wes teased making Soul smirk.

"It's definitely something that takes a bit to get used to." Soul nodded.

"Soul." He turned to see Spirit. "Maka's awake." Soul turned and followed his father in law back to the room.

"Hey." She smiled as she was sitting on the couch. "Sorry about that."

"You good?" He asked as he bent in front of her, looking worried. She nodded with a smile and he relaxed a bit. "Good." He sat beside her as Stein stood. Soul glanced at Spirit who gave a quick nod and ushered his family from the room leaving the two alone.

"You want to tell me why they all left so fast?" She cocked her head as she looked at him.

Soul smirked. "Because they want me to talk you into sitting out from any more missions and all, not just the hard stuff." She gave him a look. "You know I'm not going to tell you what to do, it wouldn't even work if I did." He grinned making her laugh a bit.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at him more seriously. "Why do you seem so worried?"

"Because Stein said some stuff." He shrugged. "He said that when we use the black blood your soul activates to protect you from it. When you're pregnant it protects you and the baby. Being pregnant drains your energy anyway but this time… I know you see it too." She gave a sad nod. "And when we used the techniques it drained you of all the energy you had. Stein said that you were basically drained double since you've got two babies to protect." He gently touched her belly. "He said that if you push it too much and strain your soul to complete exhaustion the black blood could turn on you or even break through to the twins."

"That's what's got you so worried?" She asked making him look at her. She gave a small smile and laid her hand over his. "You know better than anyone that we know our limits. And you know better than anyone that I know when to stop." He watched as she looked at their hands together on her belly before she locked her confident green eyes on him. "It's time."

Soul looked at her and smirked shaking his head. "I thought that would be a lot harder." He laughed making her giggle.

"I can feel it. I just know that this time around we need to bench it earlier than with the boys." She sighed making him smirk at her.

"I love you, Maka." He said making her smile brightly at him.

"I love you too, Soul." She told him before he pulled her into a deep and loving kiss.

"Soul, Maka?" They heard as the door opened making them pull away and look over as everyone stood at the doorway. "Since there's no yelling, I'm assuming you talked her into it?" Spirit said.

Soul laughed as he stood up and held a hand out to Maka who took it and stood next to him. "You know as well as I do that you can't talk Maka into anything she doesn't want to do."

"Must be that Evans name." Spirit scoffed making Soul grin at him before he looked at the giggling Maka. Every moment he loved her more and more. He never could hide it from his face, especially once it was out in the open there was no way to hide his feelings back behind that mask he always tried to use. She always saw through it anyway.

"Maka Evans is way cooler than Maka Albarn." Soul teased making Maka laugh and look at him as Spirit rolled his eyes.

"Okay, don't you two start." Maka smiled at the two men. "Is everyone still here?" She asked as she remembered why they were there.

"I told them what they needed to do and sent them all on their way." Stein said. "If we had let it continue there would be more Kishin Eggs coming for their souls all at once. As talented as you are I don't think another round against them would be very wise, and although we are one of the most powerful teams even Spirit and I wouldn't be able to handle all of them ourselves."

Maka nodded. "No option would have looked very good at the end." She agreed.

"Now we can get home and save Miss Marie." Soul smirked as he wrapped his arm around Maka.

"How is she holding up?" Spirit asked knowing how energetic his grandsons were, especially with the older boy.

Soul smirked. "She's surviving. Had to threaten Kaiden with no basketball tomorrow but they went to bed before we closed the mirror."

"They're filled with so much energy." Stein smirked as he thought of the times he and Marie had baby sat for the two and vice versa. By the end of the visit the adults were ready to drop.

"We should go." Maka said as she looked at Soul. The two stood, staring at each other.

Stein shook his head. "Don't you know it's rude to talk through wavelengths and not share." Stein teased making the two look at him as Soul rolled his eyes. Spirit raised a brow as Soul's family looked confused.

"It's a private discussion." Soul told the professor.

"oh, I'm sure but either wait for that talk or share it." He said giving them a look.

"Not like that!" Maka yelled at him. "You men are ridiculous." She crossed her arms looking at the three as they looked at each other.

"Right, let's get back and report in." Spirit said as he and Stein started heading out of the room.

Maka walked over to her in laws. She did not smile, she stood with her arms crossed and she looked at them silently as if assessing them. She felt Soul walk up behind her. "I already gave them the lecture of what we would do to them." He said but she didn't move making him shake his head. "Told you, she's not one to push." He told his parents as they looked uncomfortable in front of her dark glare.

"We're… we're sorry if we've offended you." Victoria said. Soul felt Maka's wave length shift and he smirked as he looked at her.

"If you were truly sorry you wouldn't have acted as you did. If you truly did love anyone you would have treated them with more respect and care instead of tossing them aside as if they were nothing more than trash. You would have been there through good and bad. You wouldn't have insulted or tried to pull people apart. If you truly were sorry you wouldn't have tried to make me run." She glared at them another moment. "Soul and I aren't stupid, we can smell your disgust and hatred as soon as we walked in this building. We still know the games and masks you try to hide behind. I can see through every single one so let me worn you right now. I know Soul already told you what would happen if you broke your word, but that is nothing compared to a protective mother with insane hormones. You hurt or put one of my children or my husband in any sort of danger and you will wish you had just hidden in the shadows and faded away. Do you understand?"

Her mother and father in law nodded as Wes gave a small nod as he looked at the smirking Soul who pushed his hands into his pockets. "Good." Soul said as they looked at him. "Then I supposed it's time to go see the boys." He looked at Maka who nodded before she pushed through his parents and left to find her father and Stein.

"She's scary." Wes said with a little chuckle making Soul grin.

"She can be much worse. So, if you even think of hurting one of the kids or any one at death city, just remember she will destroy you and then you'll have me and Lord Death and a line behind us." They looked back at him. "She's protective and loving, always has been and she can become a mad woman if it means protecting someone."

"You seem to be immune." Wes smirked

Soul looked at his brother and rubbed his head, remembering all those Maka Chops over the years. "Not really. She can be a monster when she wants to be." He smirked. "So are you all going to stand there or are you going to follow her?" They looked at him confused.

"We're going with you?" Wes asked.

Soul smirked. "She insisted that we invite you to come actually meet the boys." He shrugged. "So what will it be?"

"Yes." Victoria said as a smile came to her face. Something Soul had never seen her do even when he was a child.

"I want to see my grandsons." Brent said as he straightened and stood taller. Soul knew he was trying to look important and in charge, it was something he would do as well when he would feel threatened and needed to seem more intimidating.

"Then you better not act big and tough with Maka around." Soul said as he started towards the door making them look at him. "Let's go." He led them to where the three stood out side talking as they looked at the dark moon.

"One day." Spirit said as they walked over.

"Yeah. And then Crona will get to finally have a life." Maka smiled happily before she looked at Soul who gave a nod. "Together we'll show Crona."

"Together." Soul said softly as he kissed her head. "This mission's finally over, let's go kick Kid's ass then go get our boys." She gave a small laugh then nodded as the group headed for the cars to go back to death city.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul glared at Maka as she stormed through the apartment. The thunder shook they house almost as much as she did. He watched as she mumbled and shot a dark look his way before she headed towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" She just glared at him. "Maka, its coming down like crazy out there." He said.

"What does it matter to you?" She growled as she stormed from the apartment with him still yelling at her.

Soul crossed his arms and leaned on the counter. If she wanted to act like a child, then go ahead and wander in the rain for all he cared. He saw a flash of light then the thunder rumbled loud again. He glared at the door before he sighed in frustration and grabbed his old jacket that was hanging by the door and went after Maka. He knew where she might be headed and started on the route before he found her walking, arms wrapped around herself. He dropped the jacket around her shoulders making her freeze and look over at him, surprised to see him there beside her.

"Soul…"

"You're such an idiot running off without a jacket in this weather." He said. She looked at him before the glare came back.

"Who asked for your help." She said but she pulled the jacket around her. Soul watched her as she started walking again. Soul grabbed her hand and made her turn back to him. "Soul." She said angrily before he pulled her into a deep kiss.

He pulled away and rested his head against hers. "Fighting is uncool." He said softly. "Come on, let's go home."

"Soul…" She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Soul gave her a smirk. "Don't be stupid." He watched as she scoffed. "Come on." She nodded and walked back to their apartment together where she silently hung his old jacket back on the coat rack by the door before she went the room she now shared with her boyfriend and weapon. She watched him grab a towel and toss it to her before he grabbed his own and dried his hair. He walked over to his dresser and pulled dry clothes out.

"I'm sorry, Soul." He heard making him turn and look at her looking down sadly. "I shouldn't have freaked out about all of that. It was stupid." Soul sighed and walked over to her. "I just… I don't want to lose you."

Soul smirked. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him ashamed. "Maka, we've been partners for how many years now, you know me better than anyone. I told you after the treaty, that I loved you and I would never leave you or hurt you like your dad. I meant it."

"I know." She said as she leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. At twenty-one he had grown much taller than her now. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Maka." He told her as she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head. "Get changed. Don't want you getting sick." He pulled back and watched her nod before she turned to her own dresser to get changed.

They had been dating for the last three years, since the end of the war. Maka glanced over as he buttoned his dry pants. She gave a silent sigh before she pulled her shirt off. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her middle and a warm, hard chest against her back. She blushed but smiled as she rested her hands on his arms. They had been closer than ever since they started dating and they had both learned to over come their fear about emotions. He leaned closer, kissing her check.

"I love you, Maka." He said softly. "Don't forget that, okay?" Maka turned in his arms, sliding her hands up around his neck.

"I love you too Soul." She said. "Even when you make me so infuriated." He grinned at her as she gave a small smile.

"So next time a girl starts up, just remember I'm not going anywhere. Cool guys never leave the women they love." He smirked making her smile a bit brighter before he kissed her.

"I'll try." She said as she rested her head against his. They kissed again, more passion and love thrown behind it as Soul unclipped her bra. A sharp knock on the door made them part and sigh. "Never any peace."

"I'll get it." He smirked kissing her one last time before he grabbed his shirt, opening the door as he pulled it over his head. Spirit stood looking at him angrily making him smirk at the older death scythe. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Where's Maka?" He asked as Soul let Spirit into the apartment.

"Getting dressed." He said nonclonally.

Spirit spun on his heels and shot a death glare at the weapon who only smirked at him, letting the older man's mind go to different scenarios. "Soul." Maka scolded as she came from the room that had once been his as Spirit looked at her. "We were changing because we were out in the rain and ended up getting soaked. It's not what you're thinking."

"Not since you interrupted." Soul mumbled earning a look from Maka. To anyone else it would look like a dark glare, but he could see the slight amusement within.

"What do you need, Papa?" She asked looking back at her father as he composed himself more seriously.

"We've received word from the witches. They were able to track down one of those covens that had broken off from them when the treaty was signed. And they're not up to anything good." He paused as he remembered the meeting with the grand witch and Kid. "They've been in one of Medusa's hideouts… With all of her research." He looked at Soul. "On the black blood."

"I thought that was destroyed back when Sid went to investigate her." Maka said as worry started to flow through her.

"We did as well, but apparently that was just a satellite location. Her work was still saved. The witches are working on containing the group and stopping them, but they knew about your abilities and wanted to warn us that anything could happen if you encountered one of them." He watched as Maka looked at Soul fearfully, thinking of what the witches could do to him as Soul pushed his hands in his pockets, his mind starting to move.

"What could they do?" He asked Spirit.

"We don't know. Stein said it could be something to do with using the madness to intensify the effects."

"Make it go out of control." Soul added.

"Turn you into Crona." Maka said softly as Spirit nodded and looked back at Soul who was looking at Maka thoughtfully.

"Maka's soul has the ability to nullify it." Soul said glancing back at Spirit. "So even if they stir up the madness and try to make it go out of control, she'll be able to stop it and push it back."

"Yeah but…" Maka looked worried. "What if it's something like when we were in Russia? I wasn't able to reach you. You were the one who was able to pull yourself back out of that."

Soul smirked at her. "As smart as you are, you really are stupid." Maka looked at him confused and Soul rolled his eyes. "Your wavelength was a tether for me to follow. I never wanted to hurt you so even though your wavelength didn't push it away it gave me a way out." He told her making her understand.

"We have to be able to do something about them though." Maka said. "Can't we get a head of it? We know where they are can't we stop them before they can do anything?"

"Kid and the Grand Witch are working out terms in order to do that but remember the witches have a grand council they need to get approval from before making any moves." Spirit explained. "Kid wanted to make sure you knew what could be out there incase something comes up while we're waiting for the negotiations to end. And even after, we don't know if any of the other branches have found other hide outs with information like this."

"We'll have to be more aware of surroundings and careful on missions." Soul said looking at Maka who nodded.

"We don't know what they're capable of." Spirit said. "We don't know what information they have."

Maka gave a soft gasp. "What if it's something like Crona used?" She looked at Soul. "When Crona killed Medusa and started attacking, creating those balls of black blood. That's what started it." Soul and her shared a look. "You were having pain in your scar and then we got the call to go with Professor Stein and all to Russia."

"It'll be fine, Maka." Soul said. Spirit looked at him. He seemed to be so calm as he gave a lazy smirk. "We made it through Crona and that blood and we made it through Asura and the madness and came out stronger. We'll be fine." Spirit watched as Maka nodded as if she didn't quite believe him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Maka asked her father.

Spirit shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's all up to the council and Kid for now. Just keep you're eyes open for anything out of the ordinary." Both nodded before he left.

"Soul…" She said worried as her father shut the door behind him.

"It's going to be fine, Maka. If anything was messing with the black blood I'd be able to feel it." He watched her step forward and rest her hand over the scar as it ran over his heart. "I promise it'll be okay." He said softly as he wrapped her in a hug. "So stop your worrying."

"I know I just… I saw what it has done to you. I saw how it's affected you, I've felt it." She shook her head. "I don't want you to go through anything like that again."

Soul gave a soft smile as he held her. "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine. I promise, and cool guys don't break their promises remember." He watched her smirk and shake her head before she rested it on his chest. "Now, let's pick up where we left off." He said low as she shook her head and giggled.

"Soul." She half scolded before she turned away and walked towards the kitchen making him sigh, the moment was passed but there was always tonight. "Hey, Soul, what do you want for dinner?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Whatever you feel like." He dropped onto the couch as his mind raced, as much as he tried to just go with what came. It spun around different scenarios that could happen with the witches, what they could be capable of. He stared at the tv as his mind went through each one.

"Soul?" Maka said softly as she leaned over the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around him. His mind snapped back to attention. "What's wrong? I was calling you."

He shook his head. He didn't want Maka to worry. "Nothing, was just day dreaming." He smirked as she looked at him. "Did you come up with any ideas for dinner?"

Maka looked at him a moment longer before she answered. "I thought we could go out tonight since the rain stopped." Soul gave a nod before they pulled their shoes and jackets on and headed out. Soul's mind still wondering how he could help keep Maka safe from the black blood.

**LINE**

Three days later Soul stood on a balcony while Maka taught a class outside today. "What are you hiding out here for?" He heard as Spirit walked up next to him. "Hiding instead of being down there… what's going on with you?" He asked wearily.

"The black blood is fine." He said as if he knew what the older man was thinking.

"Then why have you been hiding out and brooding rather that staying at her side all the time?" He asked, leaning on the rail as he looked down at Maka teaching. He and Soul had never really seen eye to eye but there was one thing in common that had made them calm down and bond a bit. They saw Maka smile at the students as they answered a question. "Spill it." He said without looking at the younger death scythe.

Soul sighed. "Just thinking."

"About what the witches are up to?" Spirit asked.

"That and…" Soul paused as his red eyes were locked on Maka. "How to keep her safe and protect her. Not just from the black blood but for anything in the future." He glanced at Spirit as he took a breath. "You know I love her."

"I do." Spirit nodded. "It's kind of hard to miss." He smirked.

"I…" He paused again before he smirked. "I never thought I'd be here, ever." He shook his head and looked at Spirit. "I want to marry her. I love her, and I can't imagine life without her. It also connects her to my stuff as Death Scythe." Spirit looked at him. "If this thing with the witches turned bad…She'll at least have money, and a place to live and all of that. She won't have to worry about any of it."

"I don't think she really cares about the things like that." Spirit said. "She loves you. My daughter would rather have you than those items."

"I know but, if I'm not here, I want her to be taken care of." He sighed. "But that's just a back-up." He looked at Spirit. "I don't want to go through any more of life waiting for things. I don't want to end up regretting not having the time to call her my wife."

He watched for Spirits reaction, expecting the dramatics and threats but instead Spirit looked at him a moment before he gave a small smile. "I figured this was coming sooner or later." Soul looked at him confused as he smiled at his daughter. "I've watched you two grow. As people and as partners. I know my Maka, I know when she's happy and I've never seen her happier than whenever she's near you. I've also noticed how you don't seem quiet as lazy or stupid when it comes to things pertaining to Maka. I know you love each other more than anything." He looked at Soul. "I know you're not me and Maka's mother, but just some advice… don't screw it up."

"I'm not stupid." Soul scoffed and looked at Maka, not hiding his loving smile. "I know what I have."

"Well then, ask her." Spirit said with a small smile. "She'll say yes."

"I know." Soul nodded.

"Then what's holding you back?" Spirit turned to look at him. "You're supposed to be a cool guy. Get off your ass and do something cool." Soul looked at him before he chuckled and nodded. They looked back at Maka. "Promise me you'll take care of her." Spirit looked back at Soul, completely serious. "And I don't mean with all the back up plan. I mean you stay at her side through everything, no matter what you stay alive and at her side to take care of her."

"I will fight to my last breath to uphold that promise." Soul nodded.

"Good." Spirit nodded. The two fell silent as they continued to watch Maka.

**LINE**

It had been two weeks since Soul and Spirit had their talk. Soul smirked as he picked up the ring he had commissioned, he hoped Maka would like it, even though he was sure she would like a twist tie if that was what he gave her. Tonight was the night. They had set aside date nights every once in a while, and tonight was one of them. He smirked as he arrived home and found her locked in the bathroom getting ready for their date. Soul quickly changed into a button-down shirt, black slacks and a black blazer before he tucked the ring in his pocket and walked from the room just as the bathroom door opened and she walked out.

She was an absolute vision in her little black dress and light make up. He grinned at her as she fidgeted, before he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He wouldn't mind skipping the leaving the apartment if he could help her take the dress off. Maka smiled as he looked down at her with so much love. "We're going to be late for our reservation." She smiled before kissing him and pulling from his arms to lead the way.

The two had dinner, talking about her teaching and how she enjoyed helping the kids. "You've always liked being a know it all." He grinned at her making her giggle and shake her head at him.

She slowly settled on a small smile as she looked back at her food, glancing at him across the table. "Soul?" He looked up at her as she moved her food around. "The last few weeks… You're wavelength has felt nervous. Is everything alright?" She asked making him look at her, forgetting she could feel his soul, and see it, without the usual resonating.

"Yeah." He said looking at her lazily.

"Soul." She said looking at him, waiting for him to talk before he sighed.

"You always know how to mess up plans. And since I know you won't stop until you find out…" He trailed off reaching into his pocket and pulling the box out. He opened it and sat it on the table facing her. He gave a small smirk watching as her eyes locked with the white gold wrapped around an emerald and a ruby. "I was waiting to try to do it more proper, but… Maka, will you marry me?" He asked before her eyes shot up to him, a mixture of emotions swimming in them, too many to read her properly and he suddenly felt more nervous.

Maka couldn't tear her eyes from him as a smile came to her lips. She gave a nod. "Yes." She said softly making him look at her, as if he had expected her to turn him down. "I will marry you." Her smile practically beamed as he gave her a bright smile of his own before he pulled the ring from the box.

"Well then." He said taking her hand in his and sliding the ring onto her hand.

Maka giggled before she leaned across the tiny table and pulled him into a kiss filled with love. "I love you, Soul." She smiled.

Soul smirked at her. "I love you, Maka. I always will." She smiled brightly as she sat back down. "Even though you ruin all the plans." She giggled making him smirk. he loved listening to her laugh.

**LINE**

It took two months to arrange the wedding. Maka didn't want a fancy wedding she smiled when Soul had offered to give her whatever wedding she wanted. She shook her head and told him she wanted their close friends, her parents and his family to be there. That was all she wanted. She told him that him inviting his family was completely his choice. He decided against it, know how his family was and the fact that they didn't want much to do with him since he came to the academy. Soul shrugged to the confused Spirit as Maka explained what she wanted for the wedding and how she wanted things to go. He got Kid to get in contact with Black Star and Tsubaki who had gone off to train again, as well as Maka's mother. Maka smiled as things were set up, since it was so easy and laid back they had decided to just do it, instead of staying engaged for a long period before the wedding. And instead of a reception Kid had agreed to Soul's request for two weeks away, free of the academy.

Soul smirked as he laid in bed with Maka laying on his chest as he remembered the bright smile she wore as she stood in front of him as Kid officiated their wedding with their friends and her father witnessing. He remembered how her face had dropped a little when her father to her that her mother wouldn't be able to make it, but the smile came back as she remembered that she was marrying the love of her life. They were a week and a half into their honeymoon and had traveled everywhere Maka had always wanted to see. They only had four days left before they had to be back in Death City and back to work. Soul lay, looking at the ceiling as his mind filtered back to what they would be doing when they went back. What dangers they would be back in.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what would come at them, or what the witches were up to, but they would face everything together. He had promised Spirit that he would do everything he could to stay at her side to his last breath and he intended to keep that promise.

Maka stirred and slowly looked up at him with a tired smile. "Morning." She said softly as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Morning." He smirked. "You falling back to sleep?" He asked as she relaxed against him.

She shook her head and smiled. "Just listening to your heart." She said softly. "Feeling your soul wrap around mine and being in your arms…" She shifted and looked at him again. "I never thought I'd ever be so happy."

Soul grinned. "Me either." He told her as she leaned up, hovering over him. "Guess we both got a surprise being together." She hummed and pressed a kiss to his lips making him smirk at her before turning them so he was on top of her making her giggle. "Let's just skip today."

She smiled brightly at him. "That does sound like a good idea." She laughed softly as he pressed kisses along her jaw. He started pressing them down her neck as she started to pant and arch her back. She slid her fingers through his silver locks and grasped at the hair on the back of his head as he nipped at her neck with a chuckle as she gasped in response. The two had decided to use the remaining days of their honey moon relaxing in bed.

They went home and fell back into their normal routine, they had promised when they started dating that they wouldn't change. They would still be them, still be friends and do what they had been doing all along, but there were slight changes and neither of them minded being closer, touching a little more frequently, sharing kisses and loving looks. The same went for after they became husband and wife. They were still that crazy partner team who could push through the impossible.

Maka smiled as she felt Soul's wavelength reach out to her as she taught. She knew he was bored and nearby. She continued her lessons as he continued helping the teachers and being an advisor to Kid as the council continued to negotiate terms for going after the branches of those opposed to the treaty on both sides.

They had been back for five months when the treaty celebration arrived. Maka was excited as she helped set everything up and organize it. It made Soul happy to see her enjoying herself as she planned and did what she did best. Soul stood to the side with Spirit as she made her rounds to make sure everything was perfect. "She's really good with this stuff." Spirit said watching Maka move around the room.

Soul nodded. "She enjoys it." The two were silent watching everyone enjoying themselves. "Have you heard the newest negotiations?" He asked his father in law.

"It's basically just making it open season on humans." Spirit said with a soft glare at the witches walking passed.

"After all this time and that's all that they can come up with. We'd be better off back as enemies." He said low, so Spirit was the only one to hear him. "It's ridiculous, they don't even care that this isn't just some research. This is my life, my life with Maka." He watched as Spirit nodded. "I bet they would have a whole new set of rules if it was one of them who was being threatened to be taken over and destroyed."

"That won't happen." Spirit looked at Soul.

"Don't count anything out. The second you think something isn't going to happen or is impossible is when it happens. Always have a plan." He smirked. "Havn't you ever listened to Maka's lectures?" Spirit just looked at him. "I'll do everything I can, I already promised I would, but if it comes to it…" He paused. "Do what you have to and take care of Maka."

"I will."

"I mean it. If it comes to that she's going to need you with her, not chasing after some hot chick." Soul said making Spirit give him a hard look. "Promise me you'll make sure she's taken care of."

Spirit nodded again. "I promise you, she will be cared for." Soul nodded. "But it won't come to that."

"I hope your right." Soul sighed as he saw Maka walked over, looking like she was on a mission. "Great." He sighed again.

"Come on, Soul. You promised." She smiled at him sweetly making him smirk and push from the wall, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor for that dace he owed her. Spirit smiled at the two, happy his daughter had found the love she deserved. He turned to look for something to eat and to join the festivities. Soul froze making Maka looked at him. "Soul… What's wrong?"

He winced. "We need to get out of here." He said looking at her. "Now." He gasped.

"Transform." She said as she started running from the group. He did as she said spinning through the air and landing in her hands. "Let's go." She said as she ran out onto the balcony, jumping off and making her way through the streets towards the open land outside of the city.

"Maka…" He said. "I can't…."

"Just a little longer." She said as she pushed her body to move faster.

Spirit heard commotion before he saw Maka burst from the crowd, Soul transforming and landing in her hands before she was running and jumping form the balcony. He and Stein looked at each other confused before they chased after them leaving the others to calm the party.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as she slid to a stop in the middle of the training field they had used when learning to fly.

"Soul. Just hold on." She said as tears came to her eyes. Suddenly he transformed and ended up on his knees holding his head, shaking in pain. "Soul…"

"Maka!" Spirit called as he and Stein landed. "What's going on?"

"The black blood." Stein said making Spirit look at him before back at Soul as he cried out in pain. Spirit charged forward, grabbing Maka and pulling her away.

"Soul!" Maka screamed as she lunged trying to get to him. "Soul! No!"

"Maka, no, stop." Spirit said as he pulled her to him as she screamed and cried. "He's losing himself."

"I can help, let me go!" She screamed as tears started running down her face as she desperately struggled.

"Stein…" Spirit said as he looked at the meister who stood watching as Soul tried to fight against the black blood but was losing himself. "Maka, you can't. He could strike out. He wouldn't want you to get hurt. He would never forgive himself if you got hurt because of him." He tried as he pulled her to him, holding her tight as Soul went silent and stood tall with his head bowed. "Stein?"

"He's lost." He said as he stepped forward.

"No, don't hurt him!" Maka screamed. "He's there, I can feel it!" She said struggling.

"Soul." Stein said as he looked at the young Death Scythe. In a blink of an eye the blades sprouted from his body making Spirit and Stein leap away. "Spirit, I'm going to need your help."

Spirit was struggling with Maka. "I'm so sorry, Maka." He said as he quickly knocked her unconscious. He knew she was being torn apart and it broke him. He gently laid her on the ground before he looked at Soul. "He made me promise that if it came to it, I would do what ever was necessary, he made me promise I would take care of her." He felt his throat constrict as he looked at the dark look on his son in laws face. "Stein, let's do what needs to be done." Stein gave a nod as Spirit transformed.

"Last time he was able to pull himself back out after a few minutes." Stein said as he took his stance. "We should at least give him the chance to try himself."

"Right." Spirit agreed as Soul charged again making Stein begin his insane fighting style. Soul twisted and turned avoiding every attack Stein threw at him but making sure he connected at every turn with his own. Stein was thrown back, landing hard. "Stein, you okay?"

"Yeah, he's attacking with more power than last time. "

"He's grown since then." Spirit said as Soul attacked again and knocked them down hard, Stein was taking longer to get up. Soul's dark laugh echoed across the desert land as he started stalking towards the two. Spirit transformed ready to protect Stein until he was back on his feet when Maka lunged in the way. She stood between Soul and her father. "Maka!"

"No." She said as she looked over her shoulder. "I know I can bring him back. Trust me, I know he'll come back for us."

Stein looked at her before he furrowed his brow as she smiled and turned to face Soul gain. "Spirit." The scythe glanced at him. "Maka has a trump card. Trust her." He said as he stood but he positioned himself to be able to get Maka out of the way letting Spirit take the shot, if it came to it.

Spirit looked back as Maka stood looking at Soul with so much love in her smile. "Soul, you need to listen to me. You need to fight your way back, that little imp and those witches are nothing, you can come back." Soul glared at her, she could see that little Imps face looking out at her. "Soul, if you continue to do this you won't be able to come back to us. You won't be able to be here and see our friends happy and their weddings. You won't be able to crush Black Star in basketball. You won't be able to live out our future." She had started walking closer to him as he stood cocking his head to the side.

Soul laughed as a dark voice came out. "Soul isn't in right now, but I'm sure he'll enjoy the show."

"I'm not talking to you, you little imp!" She yelled. "And the next time I'm in the black room I will make sure you know the pain you keep putting me and Soul through!" She paused as she stood right in front of him. "So you just shut up already!"

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side again.

"Soul, I know you're in there, I know you can hear me. So you better listen up because if you don't fight that freak you wont be here to experience everything with me, you wont be here to see your child born, or to watch them grow up and become just as cool as their dad." She had tears rolling down her face. "So please, fight and come back to us. Fight with everything you have."

He grabbed his head and cried out in pain. "What did you do?!" The imp screamed.

"I'm fighting to kick your ass and bring my husband back to me and our child." She said before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Soul as he struggled. "I told you I will always fight at your side, no matter what." She said softly as she focused on her soul and expanding it, letting hit reach out and connect with the tiny soul in her belly then to reach for Soul who was covered in black muck. "Come back." She said before she was able to connect, and the black muck cracked and blasted off of his soul with a burst of light.

Soul gave on last cry before he felt all his strength leave him. He looked up to see Maka as they both went to their knees, exhausted. "Maka…" He reached up and brushed hair from her face as she smiled brightly at him. "We're going to be parents?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She giggled a bit. "I was going to tell you when we got home but I wanted you to know you were fighting for more than just me and you."

He chuckled and dropped his head to her shoulder as he gently put his hand over her belly. "I felt it."

"I wanted you to feel the little life we made." She smiled letting her own head drop to his shoulder.

"I could have killed you and our kid." He said softly.

Maka shook her head. "You would never do that. I know you, Soul, I know your wavelength, your soul and your heart. You would have destroyed yourself before you hurt me. And I knew as soon as I told you about the baby you'd do everything to make sure we were safe." She pulled back as she started to cry and made him look at her, her hands on either side of his face as silent tears rolled down his face. The two stared at each other before they smirked.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He said before he crushed his lips to hers, neither caring that Spirit and Stein were only a few feet away. The two rested their foreheads together taking in the feel of the other's love.

"So…?" Spirit said making both turn to look at him. "Now that I'm done watching that… you want to explain what just happened?"

"I believe Maka just announced they're having a bouncing little bundle." Stein grinned from his seat on the ground making Spirit turn red.

"That is not what I was referring to." He half growled giving the meister a dark look.

Maka turned but stayed in Soul's grasp. "There's at least one witch in there that was able to stir the black blood." Soul said. "We were dancing and I felt the ache in my scar before I started to hear chanting. That's when we got out, but even though we were getting away I could still hear it. I tried to beat the imp, but the chanting made him bigger and stronger." He shook his head. "I couldn't push the darkness away. I just remember hearing Maka screaming at the imp. It knocked him off guard and I was able to take back a little bit and fight back."

"I connected the three of our souls and used it to boost my wavelength and blast the spell." Maka explained, feeling his hand tighten on hers.

"That's quite the feat." Stein said with a small smile. "But then again you tend to surprise us at every turn."

"Well, shall we go back and take care of the troublemakers?" Spirit said looking over to Stein.

"You can't just go charging in and attacking witches." Stein shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to rip them apart, it would destroy everything we've worked so hard for." Maka said with a soft sigh. "You need to tell Kid, let him handle it through the channels. Soul and I will stay here. The farther we are from the witches the better right now."

"Besides I'm too exhausted to move." Soul said softly as he fought consciousness.

"We'll send Kim and Nygus out to help." Stein said standing up as he and Spirit made their way back to the academy to handle the issues.

"Soul." Maka sighed as she leaned into him. "I love you so much, don't ever scare me like that ever again."

Soul smirked. "I'll do my best. For you and our little bundle as the professor put it." Maka giggled as they wrapped their arms around each other and sat, enjoying the moment together.

Stein stayed by the door as he looked beat up letting Spirit straighten his tie as he walked over to Kid talking with several witches. "Lord Death?" Kid looked at him. "We have something that needs your attention right away." He paused. "It's a meister and weapon issue." Kid nodded, excused himself and walked with Spirit to the shadows where Stein was waiting.

"Stein." Kid gasped.

"I'll be fine." Stein said. "Our little Death Scythe has some powerful attacks." He smirked.

"What?" Kid was confused.

"The witches made their move." Spirit told him.

Kid looked at him worried. "Soul…"

"He and Maka are alright." Stein said. "While Spirit went to get you I was able to get Nygus and Kim out to help them. They're staying away for now, to avoid another take over."

"What happened?" Kid looked between the two men.

Spirit sighed. "Soul said when him and Maka were dancing he felt the pain in his chest and then he heard chanting. He and Maka took off right away but Soul ended up losing to the blood." Kid looked worried. "Maka was eventually able to get through to him and he's back with us now. But we have at least one rogue witch wandering around here."

Kid nodded and the three looked around. "Stein get yourself taken care of. Spirit alert the Spartoi, I'll have a discussion with the Grand Witch." They nodded and went to do their work secretly.

Maka sighed when she saw Nygus and Kim running to them. "Oh no. Soul…" Kim said.

"He's okay. He just passed out from all the stress from the fight." Maka said softly. "Help me lay him down." Kim jumped to action helping to move Soul to lay him on the ground as Maka went pale.

"Maka." Nygus said looking at her.

"I'm fine, just drained." She waved off her concern. "We can't go to the school right now." She looked down at Soul. "Can you help me get him home? We're far enough from the school that whoever started this can't reach us."

"Let me go ahead." Kim said. "I'll set up wards to keep witches from getting near the apartment. At least until we can handle things. Let me heal you're scrapes first." Maka nodded and let Kim heal the little injuries that she had before she gasped and looked up at Maka stunned. "Maka… do you know…"

Maka nodded with a smile. "I know." She gently touched her belly. "The little one and me brought there dad back to us." Kim looked at her a minute before a small smile crossed her face.

"Congratulations." She said as she went back to work.

"You're pregnant?" Nygus asked shocked.

Again, Maka nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I found out and was going to tell Soul when we got home tonight but since he was losing his soul I wanted him to know he was fighting for more than just him and me. He's fighting for our baby." She smiled as she looked back at Soul.

"I'm done, he doesn't look hurt at all. I'll go and make the preparations. Nygus will you be alright getting them to the apartment?"

"Yes." Kim nodded and was gone. "Congratulations. I guess I still see all of you as those little kids from the academy, it's surprising to realize you're all grown up, starting families of your own." She smiled making Maka smile and nod before she reached out, resting her hand over Soul's heart. "You two are wonderful. I've never seen a better partnership in all me time at the academy. I'm glad you've both found happiness."

Maka's eyes snapped back to Soul as he lay in front of her. "No…" She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Nygus asked worried.

"Nygus, I need a favor. Whatever happens let us stay connected. The black blood is getting stirred up again. I need to resonate with him and help him fight." She just gave a nod as Maka pulled Soul's head into her arms and pressed her forehead to his. "I'm coming Soul." She looked around as black blood oozed down the walls. "Soul." She said as she looked around before she made her way through the room and into the side room where his piano sat. "Soul!" She screamed.

A little laugh made her turn to see the imp standing nearly 7 feet tall as he laughed at her. Beside him was Soul, melting into the wall. "Oh. So, you decided to come in here." He grinned. "Now I've got you both." He laughed as Maka ran to Soul.

"Soul, open your eyes. Come on, don't leave me, you need to wake up and fight." She said. "I need your help Soul." She said as she pressed her soul to his.

"Oh look! A nice tasty little soul." The imp laughed. "You know they say they're incredibly tender. Let's have a try." He took a step closer to Maka as her chest and her belly glowed.

"No!" She screamed. "I won't let you touch my baby!" She looked back at Soul. "Soul, wake up! Fight!" She streamed as the Imp lifted her making her curl up and wrap her arms around her belly trying to protect the tiny soul.

The Imp froze as if he couldn't move. He slowly turned and looked over his shoulder. Soul stood with a dark grin, his hand reaching into the imp's back, into his chest. "You put my wife down and leave my kid alone or I rip you apart."

"You can't do anything to me, I'm a part of you." The imp taunted.

"But I can." They heard as Kim stood behind him with a smirk. "A witch created this, and a witch can constrain you." She started chanting at the imp began to lose his composure and try to bargain. He couldn't move with Soul's arm grasping his heart. "Now Soul." Soul pulled his arm back and dove to catch Maka as the Imp shrunk down to the size of a cat and was placed in a playpen.

"What is this?" He shrieked looking at the playpen.

Kim laughed. "Well it will make it so that he won't be able to be connected with a witches normal spell, if they want to undo this, they will have to have a connection and enter your soul like I did. And the playpen… well I figured it was only fitting." She smiled at Soul and Maka as they stood in front of her. The world faded and the three opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Thanks, Kim." Maka smiled looking exhausted. "I don't know how to thank you for that."

"It was nothing." She waved them off. "I have your apartment set, let's get you home." Maka nodded and tried to stand but couldn't.

"You've used too much energy fighting back the black blood." Nygus said as Maka and Soul both passed out.

"What's wrong?" Spirit asked as he joined them.

"It seems the witch tried again." Kim explained. "I was able to place a binding spell so they're still able to use the blood but in order for it to be broken a witch will need to have contact and enter his soul. They've used too much fighting the black blood and passed out."

"Kid is handling the academy for now." Spirit said as he knelt beside the two. "I'll take Soul, Nygus can you carry Maka?" Nygus nodded as she gently pulled Maka into her arms as he hoisted Soul onto his shoulder. "Let's get them to safety."

"I put a ward up at their apartment to protect them from the witches. They'll be safe there." Kim said as they made their way to the apartment to settle the two in their bed.

Spirit covered them as he smirked looking at his daughter. He never thought he would see the day that she would grow up, get married and start her own family. He kissed her head before he walked towards the door. "Death Scythe." He stopped and looked at Soul who was barely able to keep his eyes open. "Thanks."

Spirit nodded. "She's back in your hands now. Her and the little soul you've created." He said softly as he left, closing the door as Soul used what strength he had to turn over and pull Maka to him, letting the peaceful sleep take over.

"How are Maka and Soul?" Kid asked as the Spirit and Nygus walked into the death room that was filled with Spartoi and faculty members.

"They're resting. The fight took a lot of energy." Spirit said. "Kim called Jackie and the two are standing guard over the apartment for right now." Kid nodded. "Any word on the witches?"

"Maba says she'll handle it." Kid said, anger in his voice.

"They almost destroyed Soul tonight." Spirit said angrily. "They almost destroyed Maka in the process, and took…" He trailed off shaking his head. It wasn't his place to announce the pregnancy.

"What?" Marie asked worried looking at her friend.

"An innocent." Stein spoke up earning a quick look from Spirit as Kid looked between the two shocked and those who know what they meant gasped.

"An innocent…? So Maka…" Kid sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Saw it myself." Stein nodded. "Used it to boost her own to break through to Soul. Might have another powerful meister." He smirked as Spirit gave a small smile and looked back at Kid. "They didn't just threaten a weapon, they nearly obliterated his soul and tried to take his meister and an innocent with him. I know there's politics to work out, but we've been waiting around for nearly a year for them to work on negotiations. We can't sit and wait for the next try. That battle took every ounce of power they had to win. They're the strongest this academy has ever seen with incredible power and will but there is a limit even for them."

"Yes, I know." Kid nodded. "Black Star, Tsubaki, Kilik, I need you to go take over Kim's position, guard the apartment, let them rest as much as they can and keep everything away for now. I am going to the witch realm with Kim. We need justice for that they've allowed to happen tonight."

"Stein, set up a strategy to keep witches from getting to them and set up a rotation until they're able to fight again." Kid told Stein who nodded.

"What about the spell Kim has up. Will it hold without her around to refortify it?" Nygus asked.

"Blair will be able to hold it in place." Spirit said. "She lives there anyway." He shrugged.

"Let's protect our comrades." Kid said.

"And innocence." Marie added with a small smile making him nod as everyone jumped to work. "Spirit, maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay with them for now as well." She offered.

"I'll let Blair take care of them, I want to be part of this. The witches can't get away with hurting my daughter. For nearly taking her family away. Treaty or no."

"Our only option is to wait until Kid and Kim come back with the witches word." Marie said.

"We can plan." Ox walked over to them with Harvar at his side. "I've read enough texts to know what an innocent is. I know it's an old word that was used for young life, babies." The three adults looked at him. "It might not be taught since we never needed to use code to really talk but I know that's what you meant, which means they nearly took a new generation."

"I guess you would be one of the students to understand." Spirit shook his head. "It's not a known fact and we need to keep it this way until they want it different." Ox nodded.

"It may never be safe to announce it." Stein said in thought. "The black blood in Soul isn't the demon sword, it's basically an infection. Maka's wavelength keeps it at bay from spreading to her and for now the innocent. Once it's out of that protection…"

"It could have inherited the infection?" Spirit asked.

Stein looked at him and shrugged. "We don't know much beyond it's destructive and enhanced abilities within the two of them. We have no way of knowing if it can be passed on or how the child will react to it."

"Could it die?" Marie asked.

"I don't believe it would kill the child. Everything we know from how it reacts within the two it causes them to go mad. They lose their senses and fears and become incredibly destructive to the point of hurting the ones they love." Stein explained. "It's a possibility that it could cause this in the child or it could simply stay dormant from the time it spends growing near Maka's soul. We have no way of really knowing."

"Yes we do." Spirit said looking at his best friend. "We get the research the witches are using to cause this mess."

"We don't know where they are now." Marie said.

"I think with some information gathering and calculations I could figure out some places to start looking." Ox spoke up. "Maka and I were never really close friends, but no one hurts someone from the DWMA, let alone one of our Spartoi without repercussions."

"Our only good thing is the witches don't know about the baby." Spirit said. "The longer we can keep that away from them the better."

"I'll work on the best teams for gathering and a rotation for guards until they have their strength back." Stein said. "We need to keep the gathering between us and the gatherers." Everyone nodded. In agreement.

"I'll talk with Blair about her abilities and if she would be able to hold the spells to protect the apartment." Spirit said before he left, leaving the rest up to his friends. He found Blair at Chupacabra's. The women all smiled, ready to serve him but he walked over to Blair serious. "We need to talk. Now." The women all paused looking at him. He never acted so official unless something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked worried as she stood up.

"We need to go home." The women all gasped. "Not like that!" He yelled at them. "The celebrations were cut a bit short tonight."

"Why? Is everyone okay?" She asked worried as he stood with his hands in his pockets, looking as serious as ever.

"Let's go." She nodded and followed after him as they started on route toward the apartment. "Blair, are you able to perform or at least hold a spell that's been placed for protection and warding?"

"I have enough magic, I think I can." She nodded. "What's this about? You're scaring me."

"The rogue witches went after the black blood." Spirit said as he stopped and looked at her.

"Oh no! Soul and Maka!" She gasped as she turned back to the path but he stopped her.

"They're okay." He told her watching as she relaxed a little. "They used all their energy to win, twice. But they're at the apartment sleeping and it doesn't seem like they'll be back on their feet for a little while. Kim put a spell up to keep them safe in the apartment and we have Spartoi teams guarding the place, but we don't want to take any chances."

"No, of course, I will protect them as well." She said as her face turned completely serious.

"Blair, there's another thing." She looked at him confused. "It's not just them you'll be protecting. Have you ever heard what an innocent is?" Blair looked at him shocked.

"A kitten?" She asked

Spirt smirked and shrugged. "That's another way to put it. Everything was almost destroyed tonight."

"I will do everything in my power to protect them and the kitten." She nodded before they started for the apartment again. He gave the signal calling Black Star and Kilik from the roofs.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, Kilik, Thunder and Fire are on guard until Stein figures out a rotation. There will always be at least one team here until they're able to fight."

"So if you need any help you just ask Black Star." Black Star grinned and reached out and patted her head. Making her smile.

Tsubaki transformed and stood next to Black Star. "Death Scythe, sir?" She said softly. "Black Star and I… we would like to request being assigned here permanently until Maka and Soul are better."

Spirit gave a small smile. These two always were the closest to Maka and Soul. "I will talk to Stein and see what we can work out." She smiled and nodded. "Blair will be controlling the magic and taking care of them inside. If any of you come across a problem, make sure you report it." All of them nodded before he and Blair walked into the apartment.

Blair turned on the lights and stopped. "Um…I know Maka doesn't like fish and Soul doesn't like how I cook them for me. I… I don't know anything else."

Spirit gave a small smile. "Don't worry about food. I'm sure me or one of the others will bring food for you to heat up for them."

Blair nodded with another smile. "Thank you." She said making him nod and walk over to check on the pair who were now cuddled together, sound asleep. "I will keep them safe." She said as she turned into a cat and sauntered over to lay on the bed, cuddled at Maka's belly. "All three of them." She said before she laid her head down and started to purr. Spirit nodded and headed back to the death room hoping they had plans and permission.

It took two days to set up a secret team of meister and weapons who were able to gather information without the enemy finding out but also strong enough to be able to get away if they were caught. Spirit was a little surprised to see Black Star and Tsubaki on the list, but he knew better than most that the blue haired ninja had grown over the many years of training. The teams were sent out to the locations that Ox was able to calculate. He said they were the most probably areas that hideouts could be from Medusa and they were taking the secret chance that he was right. That the teams would be able to get in and get the information and get out before ending up being chased by the rogue witches. Kid walked over to the two men as they sat in an empty classroom looking over a map.

"I assume Ox was able to figure out the areas and the teams you've pick will be able to get the job done." He said making both look up, worried that they had been caught but Kid only smirked. "Have you received any reports yet?" He asked.

Stein shook his head. "Not yet the first team should be reaching their target any minute. We should start getting reports soon."

Again Kid nodded. "Let me know what you come up with."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Stein said. "If you don't know, then it cannot be blown up on you if we're found out."

"It doesn't matter. After all the negotiating and waiting I truly don't believe that the witches are going to allow us to help on this. They do not want any more death scythes." He looked at the two. "I'm finished waiting and playing political. It got Soul attacked that nearly cost us him, Maka and their child. I will not continue to wait, giving the rogue witches a chance to hurt them again."

"We'll give you a report as soon as we know anything." Kid nodded and left the two alone. Spirit looked back at his friend and sighed. "What are we going to do now? This is going to end up causing so many political issues with the witches. If we're caught it could make war and it could end up worse than it was before."

"It'll be fine." Stein said. "And even if it does come to a new war with the witches, it'll only be good for us. The treaty is good because we don't need to constantly worry and fight, but it also limits how much we can grow. If we do end up in a new war it would open up the possibilities for more death scythes."

"Yeah but won't it just have made everything we've gone through the last several years all for nothing?" Spirit suggested making Stein shrug.

The mirror in front of them came to life. "Sid and Nygus checking in."

"What do you have for us?"

"We were able to pick up on a trail but it only led to a handful of rogue witches camped out, there was no material located in their camp."

"Right, find a place to lay low, we'll contact you in a bit about where to head." Stein told him making the zombie nod and the mirror shimmered to a new image. It was Kilik. "Any news?" Kilik shook his head. The mirror shimmered and changed again. Every time they were told there were no manuscripts in the hideout, but each one did find a hideout. Ox had calculated right. "You realize there's one person who hasn't reported in."

"Black Star." Spirit said as he looked at the mirror. "He could either be slacking or he could have found what we need."

"We should send Kim and Sid's teams to him." Stein said before he called the two teams and told them to meet up with Black Star. "Now we're back to waiting."

Spirit pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'm going to check on Maka and Soul." He said before he dialed Soul's number. Soul had been the first to recover some strength and he knew he was battling to keep himself moving so he could take care of Maka.

"Yo." He heard a tired voice answer.

"How are you and Maka?" Spirit asked.

Soul looked at Maka, curled up asleep with her head in his lap. "She's still exhausted. Nygus stopped by yesterday and said that it was probably because of the baby. She seems to be getting her strength back a little. Enough to yell at me."

"And you?" Spirit asked. "How are you coming along?"

"For some reason it's slow, but it's moving." Soul answered as he ran a hand through Maka's hair. "I'll be fine. Besides, Blair is keeping the spell going and helping with anything we need." He glanced in the kitchen where Blair was staring seriously at a pot of soup. She was trying so hard to do everything she could, and even trying to learn how to cook in order to help.

"We haven't found a spot yet, we're waiting on Black Star and Tsubaki to report in. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything." Spirit told him. "Make sure you take care of Maka and that soul. And don't forget about yourself either."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." He hung up the phone and sighed as he shifted Maka which woke her.

"Soul?" She mumbled.

Soul smirked. "Don't worry, I'm just going to help Blair with dinner since she's trying so hard to learn to cook for us."

"Tell her how much we appreciate it." She yawned and dosed back off as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Would you like a hand?" He asked the human cat.

Blair jumped and looked at him. "No, no. You and Maka need to rest. I can do this. I promise I can."

"I know you're doing a great job, but it's not bad to take some help once in a while. I'm not feeling too horrible and Maka taught me this one, so why don't I teach you? Then you'll know how to do it all on your own next time."

"Maka taught you?" Blair looked at him.

"Yeah, this was one from when we first became partners. She made sure I knew how to do stuff for when it was my turn for dinner she didn't have to keep dealing with take out and all." He smirked as he reminisced days that had passed what felt like a lifetime ago. "So, what do you say? Want to make it together and surprise her?" Blair smiled and nodded letting him step to the counter and start to show her how to read the note card Maka had written out and how to make this soup.

"Spirit." Stein said making Spirit walk faster back to his seat after getting a drink. "It's Sid."

"Sid." Spirit said as he leaned over the chair and looked at the mirror.

"We found it." Sid said softly. "There was only one witch here, Black Star and Tsubaki are handling it for now. Kim is looking over the information now and gathering what we need. We will be leaving shortly."

"Do you need assistance with the witch?" Stein asked.

"Not as long as we get out of here soon and before the others get back." Sid said making Stein nod.

"Be careful. Get what you need and get back here. Call it in if you need back up." Spirit told him. Sid nodded and the mirror shimmered away. "Well, we'll finally have some information."

"Hopefully it's useful." Stein nodded. "We should inform Kid." The two started on their way to the death room. Kid turned and looked at them curiously. "Black Star's team has the location. Sid and Kim's teams went to assist him. They should be heading back shortly with all the information they have."

"Good. Hopefully it's what we need to help Soul and Maka." Kid gave a small smile. "We should wait until the teams arrive back to tell them. We want to make sure we know what to tell them."

"It would be useless to tell them about this mission at all if it comes out that this was useless." Stein said.

Kid nodded. "Yes, exactly." The three settled down to wait for the news.

After four hours the three teams wandered into the death room covered with injuries but all standing tall in front of the three. "What did you find?" Stein asked.

Kim stepped forward. "Unfortunate not enough to get rid of it or anything but I think I know a way that I can contain it and block it off from magic. I'll be able to seal it within Soul, but they would still be able to draw from its power."

"What do you need?" Kid asked.

"I'll need help." Kim said. "Unfortunately it's a very difficult spell and it will drain everyone involved. I can ask Risa, Arisa and Blair to help but I can't force them. It's going to knock everyone out for a few days and our magic won't be right for a couple weeks."

"We will figure something out." Kid said. "Thank you for going on that mission. I'm sure you need some rest." He looked at Kim. "Let me know when you're able and we'll set everything up." Kim nodded as the three teams left. "Now we have something to tell Soul and Maka."

"I'll talk to Blair and the other two. If we can get them to agree we'll be able to tell them the good news that something will be done." Spirit said making Kid and Stein nod.

Spirit found Risa and Arisa at Chupacabra's they looked at him with bright smiles as he walked in. It had been a long time since he had come to have some fun. "Hi there Mr death scythe." They smiled, saying in unison.

"Good evening ladies." He smirked. "Unfortunately I'm not here for fun." They looked at him confused. "I'm actually here to ask for your help." They backed up and covered their necks. "No, not like that. I'm here to ask that you help Kim with a spell that will seal the black blood in my son in law. She says she knows a spell that will seal it away from magic but still let them draw on it for their techniques. She said that its difficult and it will drain you for a while and something about messing with your magic for a bit too."

"I know what one she's talking about." Risa nodded. "It's dangerous for witches to go with their powers messed up for any mount of time, but that was before we were at peace with the academy. We always had to protect ourselves so now that we don't have to worry like that it won't be too bad." She smiled.

"You'll help?" Spirit asked as both women nodded. "I can't thank you enough." He said with a smile. "This means a lot. And if you would feel better about it we can do it in a closed wing of the academy. No one goes in those areas and they're locked. You can stay there until you are back to normal."

"We'll be okay." They smiled. "Just let us know when."

Spirit nodded, thanking them again before he made his way to the apartment. He knocked and Blair opened the door with a smile letting him in. She pointed to the couch where Soul's head was laid back on the back of the couch. Spirit wandered over and found him sound asleep, Maka's head in his lap and his hand resting on her belly. He smirked and gave a soft sigh. His daughter really was all grown up. He looked back to Blair and signaled for her to follow him to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Blair asked worried.

Spirit nodded. "We were able to come across some information. Kim has come up with a spell that will require help. It will drain those involved and it will mess up you magic but it will seal the black blood away from magic and all but they'll still be able to use it. I want to-."

"I'll do it." Blair said with a bright smile as he looked at her shocked. "You were going to ask me to help, right? Soul and Maka have been my best friends since they thought I was a witch and tried to eat my soul." She gave a small smile. "I'll do whatever I can to help them and their kitten." She watched him smirk and nod.

"Thank you." Spirit said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here old man?" They heard. Spirit turned and looked at Soul looking over the back of the couch.

"I needed to ask Blair something and to tell you some good news for a change." Spirit said as he and Blair walked over to the couch where Soul sat trying not to disturb Maka still asleep.

"What's that?" Soul asked looking at his father in law as he walked around to sit in the chair across from him.

"Ox was able to calculate where the hideouts of the rogue witches were." Soul furrowed his brow. "We found them."

"Is everyone alright?" Soul asked worried for his friends.

"Black Star and Tsubaki ended up at the hideout that had the information. Sid, Nygus, Kim and Jackie went to help them. Kim read the documents and she was able to figure out a spell to use that will seal your black blood permanently but it will still allow you and Maka to draw from it. It's a difficult spell and it will end up draining everyone for a day or so and it will make it so the witch's powers are screwed up for a little while." Spirit paused and looked at him. "Kim, Risa, Arisa and Blair have all agreed to help in the spell. It's up to you to go through with it."

"If it's sealed it will have less risk of effecting Maka or our kid." He said looking down at Maka. "If it will keep them safe I'll do whatever we need to." Spirit nodded. "When?"

"Kim had some injuries from the witch so she's getting healed up and some rest. She'll let us know when she's ready to handle it. For now, the barrier is up and the witches think we just attacked to try to get revenge. All the papers were left at the hideout to avoid them knowing what our true purpose was. There was nothing on them that could be used to hurt you after this spell is done."

Soul nodded, his eyes still locked on Maka. "Thanks for all this." He looked back up at Spirit. "For trying to take care of Maka when the blood went crazy and going through all this trouble to help me."

Spirit smirked. "I never liked you. You were lazy and annoying and an ass. But my daughter saw something in you that I never noticed until later, I never understood it until recently. I'm glad she found you and I'm glad you are there for her, taking care of her. Maka may not realize it but I really do love her and want what's best for her. You're what's best for her and you'll be a great father when that child comes."

Soul smirked and looked down at Maka and gently touched her belly again. "I never really had a dad to learn from so I'm not sure what to really do."

"You'll know when it comes time." Spirit smirked. "Trust me, your instincts will jump in when the baby is here." Spirit stood. "Get as much rest as you can. I'll let you know when Kim is ready." Soul just nodded as Spirit left.

Soul and Maka walked with Spirit and Blair to the room in a locked wing of the academy. "You ready?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's get this done." Soul said. It had been two weeks since the attack, he and Maka had gained their strength back and discussed this plan. Kim nodded as she turned to finish setting up the circle.

"Okay, you sit in the middle." Kim said. She glanced over as Maka gave Soul a smile, squeezing his hand before he walked over and sat where Kim indicated. Maka stood with Spirit off to the side as Stein arrived. "Okay girls, you ready?" They all nodded and took their places, starting their chanting, weaving the spell.

It took fifteen minutes before the four witches dropped to the ground exhausted as Soul fell in his place. "Soul!" Maka called as she ran to him and make sure he was alright as the witches were taken care of. Maka sighed seeing that he was okay. "Thank you." She said as she looked at the four witches as they were helped to beds set up to the side. They all gave a silent nod before they were fast asleep, completely drained. Spirit walked over and pulled Soul up and to a waiting bed. "Thanks, Papa."

"How did things go?" Kid asked as he walked over to them.

"Good, I think." Stein shrugged.

Kid nodded. "The grand witch just contacted me." He said making Maka, Stein and Spirit look at him. "She and the witches have gone after the groups that had their hands on the papers. She reports that they will not be around to cause more trouble."

"And they're none the wiser to what we did." Stein said as Kid nodded with a smirk. "All ends well."

"Now all he has to worry about is that little soul." Spirit said making Maka smile as she brushed his hair off his forehead as he slept. They finally had a future to look forward to, no fear of the darkness taking them from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul walked into the apartment he had shared with Maka since they became partners so many years ago. Maka glanced at him from the papers on the table in front of her. "Yeah, thanks' for letting me know." He hung up his phone and sighed as Maka stood, walking closer to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Soul shook his head. "Wes called. My grandmother died."

"Oh, Soul." Maka whispered sadly. "I'll see who I can ask to cover my class and-."

"It's fine, Maka." He said softly making her look at him before he pulled her to him. "We have responsibilities here."

"Soul, she's your grandmother. I know how close you were with her." She gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're going."

Soul let out a little chuckle and rested his head against hers. "You're ridiculous you know that?"

"That's what makes me so cool." She smiled at him before pressing a loving kiss to his lips. She sighed as she pulled back. "When is the funeral?"

"Wes said next week. Your dad will have to step in as death scythe for Kid while we're gone. We can ask Liz to watch Maya while we're gone."

Maka shook her head as she walked over to her papers. "Liz is probably going to have to be the one to cover my class, at least for a little while until Kid can get someone to really cover it. With Tsubaki and Black Star off training there's really no one else available to cover and to watch Maya. We'll have to take her with us."

"Wes would love that." Soul smirked as he remembered when he had finally been able to talk his brother into coming out to visit after Maya was born. The eldest Evans was infatuated with the infant. "I'll talk to Kid tomorrow."

Maka nodded. "I'll call my father later." She gave him a small smile. "This will be the first time your family will meet Maya."

"Should be interesting." Soul gave a chuckle.

"I have dinner ready, go get your daughter so we can eat." Maka said with a smile before Soul kissed her cheek and went to the room that had once been Maka's to find his daughter playing quietly with her toys.

Her little red-brown eyes turn to him as the door opened and a bright smile, that matched her mother's, came to her face. "Daddy!" She cheered before she ran over to him giggling. Soul lifted her up and smiled at the little girl before turning to join Maka as she set out their dinners.

A week later Maka was wandering through the apartment double checking that they had everything as Spirit helped take things to the car with Soul. He stood by the door as Maka was still wandering the apartment. "Maka, we have everything, and if we don't who cares." He said making her sigh.

"I just want to make sure we're prepared for everything." She said looking over as Soul finished tying Maya's shoes before helping her with her little coat.

"We have everything in the car. We're fine." Soul said as he stood, pulling Maya up into his arms. "Thanks for helping Kid." He said to Spirit who nodded.

"It's my old job remember." He smirked. "besides its just to have a death scythe weapon nearby in case of some big disaster. It's not like anything can really happen."

"Yeah and that's what everyone said before Asura." Soul scoffed making Spirit open his mouth to argue then close it. "I got what I could setup, so Kid should shut up the whole time."

"I can handle Kid." Spirit said as he took Maya from Soul and smiled at the little girl. "Your papa thinks grandpa can't do anything." He told the girl.

"No, I think her grandpa is an idiot. There's a difference." Soul said as he turned away.

"Soul." Maka scolded and shook her head. She took her daughter. "Don't listen to them, they're just stupid men. Mama will teach you." She said as she walked out the door.

"Yeah 'cause that'll turn out great." Soul chuckled as Maka shook her head at him but continued out of the apartment with the two men behind her. Soul quickly locked the door and took Maya to buckle her into her seat as Maka hugged her father and thanked him for helping with her class and taking Soul's position as the official death scythe while they were gone.

"Just call if you need anything." He said as he hugged her. Maka nodded then climbed into the car as Soul gave a nod to Spirit before he got into the driver's seat and they were on their way to his family estates where Wes had been able to talk their parents into letting them stay.

After hours of driving the sun was starting its decent when they pulled up to the massive gates with a large letter E on it. Soul pressed the keys and the gates opened letting him drive all the way up and park to the side where other vehicles were. Maka yawned as she stretched climbing from the car. Soul unbuckled the sleeping Maya as Maka pulled the diaper bag over her shoulder when the massive front doors opened.

"Soul!" They saw Wes with a smile as he walked out while others stood near the door. "I'm glad you could make it." He walked closer as Soul shifted Maya to lay on his shoulder. "And you brought the little princess."

"We didn't have anyone that could watch her this time." Soul said as they started walking towards the doors as soft gasps could be heard. "Maka's dad is covering my place and taking her classes and another friend is helping out. The only other one that could really take her is off on another mission for a while."

"We figured it wouldn't hurt to bring her with us." Maka said as Wes smirked and nodded.

"Of course. She'll finally be introduced to the Evans family." He said happily as they walked in and found several members sitting and standing around the large entryway. "I have your old room set up for you."

"I'll lay her on the bed and then we can bring our stuff in." Soul said as Maya shifted and whined a little.

"I can take her to the room if you want to grab your things." Wes smiled brightly as Soul smirked. He shifted his daughter and unzipped the jacket, pulling it free lite a pro with one hand before handing her over to his brother. "She's gotten so big."

"Well she's two now." Soul smirked. "We'll be right in. we brought her travel bed." Wes nodded as Soul handed Wes the little jacket before he and Maka went back out to the car.

"Wesley." He heard as he cradled the sleeping girl against his shoulder. He looked over to where his parents sat with several other family members. "Letting him stay here is one thing but you never said he would bring that girl and that… that thing." She said looking at Maya.

"Soul is your son, that girl is his wife, and this is Maya, their daughter. She is not a thing, she is your granddaughter." He said before he turned and started walking towards the room to lay Maya down.

"Take it, mother does not approve of any of this." He heard as Soul walked in carrying a suitcase with the folded travel bed hung over his shoulder, Maka stood behind them with the diaper bag, a suitcase and a duffle bag.

"She'll figure out how to deal with everything." Wes said as he looked back down at Maya as she slept soundly on the bed. "She's definitely growing fast."

"Seems like just yesterday that we brought her home." Maka smiled as she walked over and smoothed her hand over Maya's head. Soul started setting up the travel bed.

"So, when are you going to give her a little sibling?" Soul's red eyes shot to his brother before he rolled them. "She needs a little sister or brother to play with."

"I think Maya doesn't have an opinion in the matter." Soul said as he finished and started putting the pillows and blankets into the little bed.

Wes smirked at his brother before they heard another voice at the doorway. "More than one child is unnecessary." Their mother said as she looked at her sons before over at Maka sitting on the side of the bed with Maya sleeping beside her.

"Mother." Soul said as he turned to face her.

"I was not aware that you had gotten married nor had a child." She said looking back at him, standing tall and regal.

"There's a lot you have not been made aware of, Margaret." Soul pushed his hands in his pockets. "You and George decided you wanted no part of my life when I left for the academy, so I made sure we were not informed of anything that happened."

"Don't you call us by our names. I am your mother, whether you like that or not, I should be kept abreast of things."

"You're my mother whether you like it or not. It has nothing to do with what I like or not. I left to train my abilities and become what you called a monster, you never wanted to know what happened to me, so I made it easy. The only reason I'm even here is because Wes told me what happened and Maka arranged everything to make it possible for us to be here." He glanced at Maka as she stood at the side of the bed watching the confrontation. "We have responsibilities in Death City that we managed to find a way to work out, so we could come because Granny was the only other one besides Wes who gave a damn about me. Don't worry, once this thing is over we'll be gone, and you won't know anything again." He turned away to finish setting up his daughter's bed as his mother turned her eyes to Maka. Maka stayed silent watching and feeling the pressure of souls in the room as her mother in law reared her head, but she could have sworn the woman's eyes softened as they came to rest on her and Maya.

"If you need anything let me know." Wes said softly. "I'll get a chair set up for her for dinner."

"don't worry about it Wes." Soul said as he turned to his brother. "We'll eat after everyone's done, no use in starting more problems."

"Besides she can always sit in mine or Soul's lap. She'll end up stealing our food anyway." Maka smiled making Wes smirk and nod before he left, passing his mother who looked at the three one last time before leaving as well. "I'm sorry Soul."

"Sorry?" Soul asked as he turned to her confused. "For what?"

"For talking you into this." She sighed and looked back at Maya laying on the bed still sleeping.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for." He said as he rested his hands on her hips and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm glad we're here. we get to be here at the end with my grandmother and we get to show off how cool you and Maya are."

"Don't forget how amazing you are too." She said as she leaned back into him. The two stood silently watching their daughter sleep as they took in everything that had happened in their first few minutes of even being here. Maka gave a soft sigh, it was going to be a challenge to make it through the next couple days.

An hour later Maka walked through the halls to find Soul and Wes talking softly in a large Livingroom where other members had gathered to wait for dinner. Soul was holding the now awake Maya as she looked around sucking her thumb. She walked over and touched his arm making him look at her with a small smile. "Dinner should be ready soon." Wes told her making her smile and nod. "I'm sure you three must be starved."

"He can always eat." Maka smiled as Soul smirked at her and shook his head.

"Dinner is served." An old man said as he bowed at the doorway. The people made their way into the dining room, taking their seats as the food was placed in front of them. Soul handed Maya to Maka, who sat the girl in her lap while Soul cut up the food. Maka smiled as he held a fork up with some food on it letting Maya take a bite. She smiled as she smacked her lips.

"More, daddy?" She asked making him hold out another bite for her.

"Let daddy finish cutting everything up." Maka said as she handed her daughter a sippy cup. Soul finished cutting then slid the plate over in front of Maya to eat. The two stayed to themselves as other family members began talking amongst themselves.

The next day was filled with more family members arriving to prepare to the funeral the next day. Soul walked from his old room to find his mother and several other standing at the window laughing. "What's that about?"

"It seems mother and some of the others have taken an interest in Maya and Maka playing outside." Wes said standing at another window. He nodded to the outside as Soul walked over to find Maya giggling as she chased Maka and tackled her, but it turned into Maka tickling Maya.

"Maka can be as much a child as Maya sometimes." Soul chuckled as Wes smirked looking at his younger brother who continued to watch his wife and daughter run around.

"Soul?" An old woman asked making him look away from the scene. "It's been so long since you've shown up around home. What happened to you? Thought you had gone and died on us." She gave a little laugh as he just stared at her, his bored mask back in place.

"I actually went to the Demon weapon meister academy and trained to be Lord Death's death scythe." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "Thought you all were dead by now." He commented making her gasp and look at him.

"Soul." Wes said making the younger Evans glance at him. "Aunt Margarete." Wes said. "Soul has been working hard to keep the world safe." She looked at him as if ready to argue. "Soul is one of the people who fought on the moon."

"Is that so?" She said looking at Soul.

He nodded. "It is. We had to have a few friends cover our responsibilities to be able to make it here." He told her with a shrug.

Margarete looked at Soul who turned back to the window where he watched Maya tackle Maka. "You've done quite a lot of growing." She said looking at him as Soul glanced at her. "Why have we not heard of these great things?"

"Because I didn't use my name." Soul said with a shrug, not taking his eyes from his wife and daughter.

"Didn't use your name?" She asked confused as an older man and Soul's parents walked closer. "What in the world does that mean?"

"It means I wasn't Soul Evans while I was at the academy." He told them as he turned his red eyes on them.

His mother was the one to ask. "What name did you use if not your true name? Why did you toss something so precious away?"

"Soul Eater!" Everyone jumped except for Soul who sighed and turned to face the large mirror in the foyer where Spirit now showed giving him a glare. "Where is my Maka and little angel?"

"Out wrestling witches." Soul said as he moved closer earning another glare from his father in law. "Maka's keeping the little terror occupied, what did you screw up now, old man?"

"I've been doing this job longer than you've been alive." Spirit called back as Soul rolled his eyes.

"That's why you're an old man." Soul said as a matter of fact. "What's going on? Did something happen?" He asked as he shifted slightly and both men's attitudes suddenly changed very professional.

Spirit shook his head. "Nothing happened, at least not yet. We got a report from the grand witch that there are a few more covens to keep an eye out for. She said they're working on creating a treating between themselves and looking to cause some extra trouble for our treaty."

"Is Kid meeting with them now?" Soul furrowed his brow as Spirit nodded. "He should work on getting that amendment to the treaty. If those witches attack and we go back…"

Spirit nodded again. "Kid is already trying to get working on it. We sent out the Spartoi."

"Do you need us?" Soul asked and watched Spirit shake his head.

"No, the others are covering what we know to give presence, we're hoping it's enough to make them back down a bit, but you never know. It could end up like the last time when we had to take heavy damage until the witches jumped in and handled it."

"That's why I told Kid to get started on the amendment." Soul said. "We need to have that in place to keep the students safe. Otherwise you'll have us stretched thin throwing three and four-star meisters out there with them on every mission."

Spirit nodded. "We won't be able to function like that." He agreed. "Kid is in the meeting with the grand witch right now, hopefully we get something soon, but I wanted to make sure you and Maka were aware what was going on since you're not getting the information here."

Soul nodded. "If we come across one we'll call it in and keep the area secure." Spirit nodded before he glanced behind Soul making him turn and notice all his family members had wandered closer to listen in. "They think they're better than everyone and can listen in on conversations." He told Spirit. "I'll let Maka know when she comes in. Maya has her playing tag outside."

Spirit smiled. "She's going to turn out just like her mama." He said making Soul roll his eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. One flat-chested book worm is enough." He said as Spirit glared at him making him smirk. "Thanks for the heads up, death scythe, if you hear anything else let us know." Spirit gave a nod before the mirror turned back.

His father was first to speak. "Who was that? What's going on? How…it's a mirror!" He said walking closer.

"That was Spirit Albarn, Maka's father. He was the last lord Death's death scythe. He's covering my spot, so I can be here. And what he's talking about is all politics and information for me and Maka not nosy people." Soul said glancing around as they all looked away as if they hadn't been eavesdropping. "And the mirror is how we communicate with each other."

"So, if he's covering for you…" His aunt trailed off as she walked closer. "Does that mean that you're… Lord Deaths real weapon?"

Soul looked at her and the others before he sighed and gave a nod. "When Kid took over and made the treaty with the witches I was named the last death scythe, although it's looking like that may be changing soon."

The front door flew open and they heard little giggles. "Daddy!" Maya giggled as she ran into the house and to him to be lifted.

"You're getting more and more like your mother." Soul said as he smirked at her making her giggle.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Maka smiled with a hand on her hip.

"You're enough trouble we don't need her too. I hope she's a weapon at least." He smirked making her roll her eyes.

Maya giggled looking between her parents. "I just like Mommy." She smiled proudly making Maka laughed as Soul sighed and shook his head.

"Well you and your mommy are gross." Soul said looking at the dirt on their clothing. Maka shook her head as Soul smirked. "You're dad dropped by." He said making her look at him worried. "Kids in negotiations with Grand Witch over amendments to the treaty. The rogue covens are working on their own treaty to be able to attack in a mass. He wanted to give us a heads up about the rogue witches."

Maka nodded. "He'll let us know if we're needed?" Soul nodded. "Okay, well at least it's not too bad right now." She sighed and looked back at Maya and gave a smile. "Come on, baby, let's get cleaned up and then make daddy buy us some ice cream." Maka said as she pulled Maya into her arms with a smirk as Soul couldn't help but gin as he watched the two leave.

"You're a father as well?" His aunt asked shocked.

Soul gave a nod. "Her name is Maya and that was my wife, Maka." Soul nodded as his aunt looked at him another moment before she gave a nod and walked away to join the other family members. "This is never going to end." He sighed.

"Just have the rest of the day, then we have the viewing tonight and funeral tomorrow." Wes said. "You've got better things to worry about, like getting ice cream for your wife and daughter." He smirked as Soul shook his head, waiting for Maka and Maya to come back from the room.

That night Soul carried Maya in her little dark purple dress as Maka walked beside him in a knee length dark red dress and he wore a dark red tie with his black suite. The little family walked into the funeral home and heard the whispers start again as they took their seats. Maka glanced around at the people who were staring at them and gave a soft sigh. Soul reached his soul out to her, the two sat with a lower resonance link, easing the uncomfortable feelings and comforting warmth.

"Daddy?" Maya asked after a few minutes as she looked up at him. "That's granny?" She asked as she pointed to a large picture in the corner of his grandmother.

"Yeah, that's granny." He nodded.

"She came to see you when you were a little baby." Maka said. "She held you the whole time."

"And let us get some sleep." Soul mumbled making Maka smile at him.

Maka looked back at Maya as she looked at the picture. "She said she loved you so much, she even cried the first time she saw you because she was so happy to meet you."

"She did?" Maya looked surprised.

Maka nodded. "She did, she held you and took care of you for almost a week, demanding that she have time with you and for daddy and me to rest."

Soul smirked. "She said you were the most beautiful little angel she had ever seen. Her and your grandfather had a blast agreeing on that." He gave a little chuckle as Maya looked up at him with a smile. Maka reached over taking Soul's hand with a small smile as a priest walked to the front of the room and the service began. Maka held Soul's hand and gave him warmth and love through their connection as the service went on, she was surprised to see the little girl sitting quietly and completely still in her father's lap.

As they stood to file out with the other family members Maka was holding Maya in her arms with Soul right beside her, hand on her back. "Daddy?" He looked at the girl. "Tell me more stories."

"About Granny?" He watched her nod making him smirk. "She was a great woman, loved all her grandkids no matter what. She was stubborn too."

"Tough and no one dared talk back to her." Wes added as he walked up to Soul's other side. "One thing was for sure, she really was in love with you." He smirked at his niece as she smiled.

No one else said a word as they made their way back to the Evans' estates. Several watched as Maka yawned when she got out of the car while Soul pulled the sleeping little girl to his shoulder from her car seat. She mumbled as he shifted her and wrapped an arm around Maka's shoulders. Maka was tired and she was getting annoyed with the whispers and looks so Soul quickly got them into the house and to the room they were using. He told Maka to go take a bath and he changed Maya into her PJ's and settled her in bed by the time Maka came back out to the room.

"Better?" He smirked as she sighed and walked over to him with a nod. "I always told you how they were, and you've been insisting for how long now that we come here?" He gave a little chuckle.

"I'm sorry I pushed." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his chest. "Your brother and grandmother were nothing like this. It's exhausting."

"They haven't even started the rumors and the chatting and poking around for things." He laughed making her groan. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We have the actual funeral tomorrow and then we have to deal with leaving this place and getting home." She nodded as they crawled into bed.

The next morning Maka was finishing getting ready while Soul took Maya out to get breakfast. He ignored the looks as Maya handed him her hair ties and climbed into his lap, letting him fix her hair into pigtails just like her mother used to wear when she was younger. He held his hand out as she handed him her little bows and he situated them over the top of each little pig tail making her smile as he smirked at her. She climbed down with the intention of finding her mother.

"You do the girl's hair? Doesn't her mother do that?" His aunt was at it again. He looked up from the three plates of food in front of him that he had situated for himself, his daughter and wife.

"Why?" He asked looking at her blankly.

"Well it's either a nanny or a mother's job to dress and groom a child." She said as she sat a little straighter.

Soul looked at her another moment as she seemed uncomfortable under his gaze. Soul sat back in his chair as he glanced at the others waiting for his answer. "Maka is her mother, she takes on a lot of the responsibilities but that doesn't mean that as the father I don't do anything. I helped change her and feed her when she was born and woke up through the night, I still help getting her dressed and washed. I also clean our home and cook for my wife and daughter, that doesn't mean anything but that I take care of my family." He looked at her straight in the eye waiting for anyone to argue.

"You?" Wes laughed, breaking the tension. "Cook and clean? Man would I love to see that. Probably end up killing someone with your food."

Soul smirked. "Actually, that would be Maka."

"What would be Maka?" He turned as she walked in holding Maya's hand.

"A bad cook." He smirked as he slid the one plate to the chair beside him. Maka gave him a look as he grinned. "You know I'm the better cook." He said making her roll her eyes. "Hey, at least you're better than Blair."

"Blair?" He heard his aunt say. "Who's Blair? A mistress?" She raised her brow as Maka shook her head and sighed while Soul burst out with a chuckle making everyone look at him shocked.

Soul grinned at Maka again as she narrowed her eyes. "It's a long story." Maka said before she pulled Maya into her lap and they started eating.

"Mommy look at my bows!" Maya smiled, pointing to her head. "Daddy did it." She smiled proudly.

"He did?" Maka asked, feigning surprise. "Daddy did a great job." She smiled and looked at Soul who smirked.

"It's a good thing I had to do yours a few times after some of those rough missions." He smirked.

"You did her hair?" His aunt was shocked.

Soul and Maka looked at her. "You know what we do at the academy, Maka, being the meister takes a lot of the attacks and ends up hurt more often than I do in weapon form. There's been a few missions that ended up with her paralyzed or with an injured arm sometimes more, so I've helped out over the years." He shrugged. "Again, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't help my wife or my daughter."

The family went silent, not asking any more questions as they finished eating. "Maya, go get your shoes." She said as she set the girl on her feet, letting her run back to the room for her shoes.

"She decided on pig tails today, she wanted to look like her mommy." Soul smirked making Maka smile. "Looks like we really will have another bookworm troublemaker on our hands."

"Think you can handle that?" She giggled making Soul smile at her as Maya ran back in carrying her shoes. Maka pulled her back into her lap and started helping her get her shoes situated. "Soul, can you buckle that one?" Soul turned and helped buckle the one shoe while Maka did the other.

"Hey, Maya why don't you go call uncle Kid and see if grandpa's there." Soul said as he set her on her feet and sent her off to look for a mirror in the other room.

"She can use the phone?" Soul's mother asked.

Maka shook her head. "She knows how to use the mirrors to call the death room where Kid, Lord Death is and usually where Soul is, but since my father is standing in for Soul, he'll probably be there."

"Lord Death? You taught her to call someone of such standing her uncle and by his name?" His mother asked.

Soul smirked as Maka took over the explanation. "Kid's our friend, he's been our friend well before he took his father's place. Him, his weapons, and our other two friends are all aunts and uncles to her, just as we're aunt and uncle to their kids." Maka explained with a small smile. "There's only one other kid right now but there's another on the way, and Maya's the oldest."

"Another on the way?" Wes asked with a smirk as he looked between the two.

Maka gave a small smile and shook her head as Soul snorted. "Told you, Wes, we only need one trouble maker, we don't need another little book worm right now." Wes gave a small chuckle.

"I don't think Soul could handle even more of us smart women." Maka teased.

Soul looked at her. "Maybe I'll get a cool boy." Maka giggled making him smile before as she shook her head. "Our friend is pregnant with her first child and it's another girl. So, there will be Maya, our friends son, Red and then the new baby girl."

"You're friends with Lord Death?" An uncle asked looking at Soul as he shrugged. "You have done well for yourself while you were hiding away." Soul looked at him before he felt Maka place her hand on his arm making him look at her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Maya ran back in carrying a small desk mirror. "Grandpa and uncle Kid." She called holding out the mirror. Maka took the mirror and placed it on the table as Soul pulled Maya into his arms.

"Kid, Papa, what's wrong?" Maka asked looking at the two.

Kid was the one to talk. "It's probably nothing but I was wondering if you've used your perception since you've been out there." Maka shook her head. "We have rumors of covens teaming up but we haven't been able to find a place. There's talk about taking out those that are a threat to them."

"That means you two are on the list." Spirit said looking at them as they turned serious. "We can't pin point a location but the talks and rumors could mean they're planning something big. There's nothing that will cause a bigger war between the academy and the witches then taking you two out. Keep your eyes open for anything."

"I have teams in the area if you need them, I have them searching and watching so if you need back up let me know and I'll pull them." Kid told the two partners. "Don't take unnecessary risks."

"Don't worry, Kid. We can handle things." Soul said.

Maka nodded. "And if it gets too much I'll make sure we call. Just keep us in the loop." Kid nodded before the mirror went blank. "Maya, put this back where you found it." She nodded and climbed from Soul's lap and took the mirror.

"Guess we can never get a break." Soul sighed as he looked at Maka.

"What's this about a war and you being on a list?" Soul's brother asked worried as the others watched openly waiting for information.

"We're one of the top teams at the academy and working directly between the Grand Witch and Lord Death." Maka explained. "We're almost as powerful as Kid, and we have techniques that are dangerous for witches let alone our influence in the politics. If we were to be killed by the witches Kid wouldn't be able to stop the academy from reacting and once they attacked it would be open war between the two once again and it would be without cause or reason, just massacres. The Spartoi are the most dangerous teams and the most influential. We're the list." She looked at Soul. "We should check."

Soul nodded as Maya ran back in. Soul and Maka stood up. "Come on Maya." Soul said as they walked out of the front door making the family look at each other before running over to windows to watch. Soul was saying something to Maya as Maka walked to the middle of the yard and held her hand out. Soul looked at her before transforming and landing in her hands.

Maka took her stance before she twirled the scythe up around her as the blade shifted through their different techniques before a bright light surrounded and took over both Maka and the scythe. As the light died down Maka stood in a black flowing dress her hair pulled into an intricate bun, the only real change that had happened in this form since they began using it. Maka's body relaxed before shifting and pulling the blade to her as the front door flew open and the family ran out to them.

"You ready Soul?" She asked with a small smile.

Soul's voice was distorted as he answered. "We're keyed up, you play the note and we'll follow the souls." Maka nodded as she held her hand out over the keyboard blade and pressed her fingers onto them letting out a dark sound. Maka closed her eyes as the sound reverberated and bounced around the yard. Maya smiled as she sat watching her parents before they shifted, and Soul transformed back beside her.

"There's a few witches but nothing like what Kid was talking about." Maka sighed in relief. "We'll keep an eye out but I don't think anything will happen right now."

Soul nodded. "They're not stupid." He put his hands in his pockets looking at his meister and wife, he worried that it could be true, that they could be on a list of people to take out. He was worried that something could happen to her, that he would lose her, or they would be taken away from Maya.

Maka stepped forward and put her hands on his chest as she locked her green eyes with his. "We'll be fine. We made it through Medusa and Arachne and even Asura the Kishin himself and we've come out better every time. I promised that I would be at your side and that we would work together and be strong together, and that will never change." She watched as his red eyes shifted but she could still feel the worry in his soul as it connected with hers. "We will make it through this and we will be there for Maya as she grows up."

"I know." He sighed.

"Don't worry so much, it's not cool remember." She smiled. "Besides we still need to get that cool little son." She gave a bright smile as he chuckled and rested his head to hers. "We'll make it through anything together."

"I know." He kissed her head before they pulled apart and looked out towards the city not far from the estate. "We can handle anything." Maka nodded with a smile, holding his hand.

"I'll let them know what we found. You finish getting ready for today." Soul nodded as they walked back towards the house. "Come on baby, you want to talk to Grandpa and Uncle Kid again?" She nodded and happily followed her mother, Maka held her hand as they walked passed the staring family members with Soul wandering behind them.

"What… was that?" Souls' father asked. "What was that little stunt you pulled?" He looked afraid as Soul looked at him.

"That's what we do. I'm a weapon, Maka's a meister. We partnered when we were kids and have learned and trained since then to be able to use techniques." He said before he continued in and to his old room leaving his unsure family behind.

Soul buttoned his suit pants and sighed before he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it as he pulled his button-down shirt on. As he opened the door his mother and father stood in pure shock seeing the large scar across his chest. "Soul…." He watched as his Mother's eyes scanned the scar and she seemed sad.

"What do you want?" He asked walking back into the room, picking up one of Maya's toys she had left out from the morning.

His parents took a step in and looked at him. "What happened to your chest?" She asked making him paused buttoning his shirt and looking at her. He saw her face soften as she watched him.

"We got into a situation when we were kids. Our opponent was attacking with moves we never encountered and he was able to hurt me even though I was in weapon form so Maka stopped using me to block attacks. They cornered her and were about to kill her, so I took the attack to save her. I almost died but it saved her and when our opponent ended up wounded his blood mixed with mine infecting me with black blood, which is why we can do things and techniques that no one else can." He told her before going back to finishing his shirt.

"You almost died?" She asked walking closer.

His father watched him, still looking a little afraid of him. "What exactly do you do with that weapon thing?" He asked still unsure.

Soul glanced at him. "I turn into a weapon that Maka can wield and use to take the souls of those who leave the path of humanity." He glanced at the two. "We protect innocent people in the world."

"Your daughter… is she…?" His mother asked softly.

Soul shook his head. "She's still too young to have anything manifest. She's got a lot of weapon blood in her so it's more likely she'll end up as a weapon. We won't know for a few years yet if it actually activates or if it'll stay dormant like with Maka." He looked at the two. "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"We…" His mother trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"They were asking questions, afraid of what it all meant, and I told them to talk to you." Wes said at the doorway. "They were curious about your transformation, worried about what it meant and fascinated by it all." Soul looked back at his parents.

"You want to learn more about a monster?" He raised a brow. "Isn't that what you had said I was when I showed you the ability?"

"We… we…" His mother took a breath. "We were… wrong." Soul stood watching them.

"We didn't understand." His father added as Soul shifted his red eyes to him before turning back to pulling his tie on. "We were afraid that you were some freak, a monster that would destroy everything. We thought if you thought it was bad you'd focus on ignoring it, you'd…"

"What, go back to be some good obedient son?" Soul asked as he finished his tie. "We both know I was never that." He turned to walk over to the bags and pulled a little sweater from the bag before grabbing a larger one.

"Soul." Wes said making his brother stop and look at him. He felt Maka's soul rub against his, she didn't know what was going on, but she knew he was edgy and needed comfort. He heaved a sigh as he turned back to his parents.

"What do you want from me?" He asked as they looked at him.

His mother was the one to speak. "We want to know about you. Ever since you've arrived it's as if you're a stranger. Wes and your grandmother knew more than your own parents. I saw that little girl and I… I realized I had missed everything and I would miss her growing up too. I know we haven't been exactly the best parents, we've pushed you away, we've grilled you and made comments about your life. We just didn't know how to deal with everything, how to react and how to be with you after everything."

"We've discussed it and we want to have a chance." His father said.

"A chance to what, try to ruin what I have, make me come back to the famous Evans family and play the piano around the world? Destroy my daughter's life?"

"Soul." A voice came from the doorway making everyone, but Soul look over at Maka who stood leaning against the doorway. He finally turned and looked at her as she gave a small smile, the two stared at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before Soul heaved a sigh. "What did you tell me?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "That was different."

Maka shook her head. "It wasn't, and you know it. We don't have the greatest parents, we didn't have the best childhood, but we swore we would let Maya have a childhood filled with loved ones and being a child. Give her the childhood we didn't get to have. That includes grandparents being in her life." He looked at her before he shook his head and looked at his parents who were shocked by Maka coming to their defense.

"Thank you." His mother said.

Maka looked at her as she walked over to stand beside Soul, in front of the two. "I'm not doing it for you. I know what happened, I know what you've said and done to Soul when he was a kid. I did it because I can see your souls change since we've been here. I did it because our children deserve to know their grandparents. The second you hurt her, or you do anything to hurt Soul and I will make you wish you never asked for this chance." The two just looked at her as Soul shook his head.

"Come on we better get going." He said as he handed her the one sweater. Maka nodded as she pulled it on then took the other one and left to find her daughter. "Maka may seem like a normal woman but she's been through her own hell, and she doesn't take it well when people she cares for get hurt." Soul said before he followed his wife to get ready for the funeral.

Maka stood watching Maya as she looked at the dandelions in the lawn. The little girl was picking them and making a little bouquet. Soul smirked as he stood with his arm around Maka's waist as she leaned into him. They were lost in thought of what was coming for them and getting through the final moments of saying farewell to Granny, they didn't hear his parents and brother leave the house to stand by the door and watch. Soul pressed a kiss to the top of Maka's head as he held her, dropping his mask, thinking they were alone.

His mother couldn't help the little smile on her face as she watched the brooding son, she had hurt, holding his wife, pure love and happiness on his face. Maya's giggling turned everyone's attention to her as she ran through the yard and towards them. She held half her flowers up to Maka making her smile happily as she took them. "Thank you, baby." She smiled as she held them close to her as Soul smirked at her. Suddenly she ran off making the couple turn to see his parents and brother. Maya held the other half up to her grandmother with one of her bright smiles.

"For me?" She asked.

Maya nodded. "For Grandma." The woman took them with a smile as tears built in her eyes and Maya giggled and ran back over, wanting to be lifted by her father. Soul pulled her into his arms with a smirk as she smiled happily.

"That was very nice of you." Soul said softly. "Definitely not like your mother." Maka elbowed his side as he grinned at her as she rolled her eyes. "It's time to go." Maka nodded, taking Maya and walking over to get her settled in her car seat.

"She's always had a big heart." Wes smirked making Soul nod as he looked back at Maka as she bounced the girl on her hip making her laugh.

"She gets a lot from Maka." Soul said before he started towards the car.

"Soul." He stopped and looked at his mother. "I think a lot of it comes from your heart too." Soul looked at her another moment before he continued to the car.

"It will take time but if you truly want to fix things with him, you'll keep going and really try." Wes said. "He's not as cold as he shows everyone and Maka's just the same. Just show them who you are and that you really do want to fix things. Be his parents." Wes walked off to the waiting car that their driver was standing by.

"Are you sure about this?" George asked still afraid of what his son could do after he had researched the name the man in the mirror had called him. "He's dangerous."

"He's our son that we've refused to understand. I want to know my son, I want to be a part of my granddaughter's life." Margaret said as she looked at her husband, pleading with him to want the same.

"Margaret, the things he's been named in and done, I showed you the articles. He's dangerous and could easily kill others." He looked over to where Soul stood with Maka talking at the car after they finished setting their daughter. "I want to fix things before it's too late but…" He shook his head.

"Then let's do that. At least we can say we tried." Margaret said watching as George sighed and nodded before they made their way to the waiting car and they made their way to the funeral home where the other family members would be meeting.

Soul stood to the side as all the seats had been taken. He held Maya in one arm while Maka leaned into his side and they listened as people walked up to talk about Granny, to tell stories about her. Maka pulled him closer as Wes took his turn.

He stood and looked out at the people in the room, collecting himself. "It's truly one of the saddest days in all of history that we must say goodbye to one of the greatest women I've ever known." He started. "She had a big heart, wanting to help and love all her family. She was a big advocate to get my brother where he wanted to be, to the DWMA and not touring the world. He was never cut for that and she knew it since he was a little kid." He gave a small smirk as he and Soul locked eyes. "Granny was there to help everyone she came across, whether it was teaching them an instrument, or helping them achieve their dreams and nothing made her happier than watching those she loved be filled with happiness." He paused again. "Two years ago, she and I snuck away from the tours and ran away for a couple weeks. We had run off to Death City to visit my brother on one of the best days in history. One of the best moments in time, one of the few times I watched my grandmother be filled beyond description with love and happiness. The day my niece was born was the night we snuck off, determined to share in that moment. From the second she held that little baby she wouldn't put her down. She threatened to knock the proud parents out if they even thought of taking the girl." He smirked as Maka giggled and Soul gave a soft chuckle remembering the incident.

"She held onto that little baby, she got up when the baby cried, moving the crib into the spare room where she was sleeping so she could take care of the newborn while my brother and his wife slept. I remember one night she was sitting up rocking the fussing baby talking to her, thinking no one could hear her, thinking everyone was asleep. That was the night I sat listening to her sing to her great granddaughter, telling her that she was the most precious angel. That she was so happy and proud that her grandson had followed his heart to the place he needed to be and had become a great man, that he had found his true home, family and love. She said she couldn't be prouder of him for all he's accomplished and she was most proud of the incredible wife he had found and for the beautiful little angel they had created together." He looked over as Maka turned her face into Soul's chest as she cried silently. Maya was looking worriedly at her mother as Soul held her tight to him, whispering to Maka with a small smirk.

"What I'm getting at is that this woman never stepped down from a fight, she never backed down from helping, and she never stopped loving her family, no matter how far they went. She was proud of who her children and grandchildren had grown up to be and she was proud of what they had done with their lives and their hearts. She never wanted anyone to change because of what they got in life, and although she was one of the original members who has brought the Evans name to such greatness, she never let that change her. And I know she was and still is so proud that she was able to pass that on to others like my brother." Wes looked around the room as people cried. "Live every day as if it were your last, and love those around you every moment you can because you never know when you'll lose that chance. It was one last bit of wisdom from my grandmother to those who stood around her, holding her hand in her final moments." Soul's eyes moved to his parents before looking back at Wes who gave a small smile and nod to him before he went to take his seat and the funeral continued.

That night Soul wandered to the music room down the hall from his bedroom. It was the same room and piano that his grandmother had taught him to play and love music with his soul. He took a seat at the piano and he ran his fingers over the keys before he began playing a soft song. Soul watched as his father walked into the room watching him but not like he used to, this time was more appreciative. "I thought I heard her old song playing."

"I still remember every key she taught me." Soul said softly as he continued to play, and his father sat in the chair to the side. The two sat silently as Soul played on until they heard a little voice making Soul stop and turn to the doorway.

"Daddy." Maya was crying.

"Oh, what's wrong?" He asked as he held his arms open for her to run to him. He pulled her into his lap and held her closer. "Why are you crying?"

"I had bad dream." She said as she held tight to him.

Soul pressed a kiss to her head. "You want to play with me?" She nodded against his chest. "What one do you want to hear?"

"Mommy." She said as she sniffled, and Soul smirked, placing his fingers in the correct keys ready to play the melody of Maka's soul. His father raised a brow but stayed silent, watching them and listening to the melody that came from the piano. After a few minutes Maya was drifting off to sleep in Soul's lap making him smirk.

"I figured she'd be in here with you." Maka smiled as she walked over looking at her husband and daughter. "Always loves when you play, just like her mother." She smiled making Soul give a little chuckle as he slowed to a stop. Maka glanced at her father in law still silently watching. "I'll get her back to bed, and you come to bed soon too, okay?"

Soul nodded as he shifted Maya and handed her over to Maka before he kissed her. "I won't be long." She nodded and left, cradling her daughter against her chest.

"You've changed." His father said once Maka was gone. Soul looked at him. "You were dark, always playing dark music, even when you played actual music you still played it and made it feel dark. You were never happy. Now your music is light and loving. I see you smiling and happy." He looked at his son. "You're full of love and it seems to be that girl's doing. She must be incredible if she managed to change you."

Soul smirked. "She didn't change me." He started playing again, and his song was darker this time. "Maka was able to show me that life wasn't all horrible. As our abilities grew we learned ways to use our abilities together. She can see souls, when we connect ours, I can pick up on the souls around us, I can feel them, hear their melody. It's helped us through a few tough spots. When we fought on the moon I used the souls to create a song, it led us back to safety and it helped us win. That song was filled with respect, understanding and trust of all our friends and the love between Maka and me. It was our life line. It's when I started to really realize that these feelings weren't going to make things darker, but they were a way to live. Her soul plays a sound that makes me want to move, to be the person she deserves." He looked at his father again. "She didn't change me, she gave me more."

"Your grandmother was a smart woman." George said. "She was almost always right. I ignored her for many years, but her words at the end to us made me realize I had been ignoring her. And when I saw you carrying that little girl with that woman beside you I realized what she had really meant. Your mother and I had talked and wanted to fix things."

"You can't just fix things." Soul broke in as he stopped playing and looked at his father.

George nodded. "I realized that after the first few moments and talks after you arrived. Things needed to be changed and worked on. We weren't sure how to do that, it requires us to change, and it's not something we can do easily." He paused as Soul stared at him. He sighed. "We can't take back or change the past, but we can move forward and do as your grandmother asked. Just… have patience with us, we're still on uneasy ground, trying to understand and accept what you are and do."

Soul stared at him before he gave a nod he could feel the tug of Maka's soul, swirling with his filled with love. He had been patient and given Maka a chance to realize that not all guys are her dad, he had made her give Spirit another chance, so the least he could do is be patient and give his own parents another chance. Soul gave a small nod. "I will give you a chance. But like Maka told you this morning. The moment you hurt my daughter or my wife, that will be the end. And it will not be pleasant for you."

"Fair enough." George nodded, agreeing to the terms. "You should probably get to bed before your wife comes looking for you again."

Soul smirked. "She's already starting." He touched his chest. "One of the greatest and worst things about being meister and weapon partners is your souls connect and can communicate with each other." He smirked. "Good night."

"Good night, son." Soul looked at him a moment before he left to head back to his old room and curl up in the bed with Maka in his arms.

Maka and Soul had decided to stay an extra day, letting his parents get to know Maya before they went back home. Maka was finishing packing while Soul was taking the travel bed to the car. A knock on the door made Maka turn to see her mother in law. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For letting us get to know you, our son and our granddaughter. For talking Soul into giving us a chance." She explained.

Maka smiled and shook her head. "One thing about Soul and me… you can't make us do anything we don't want to do. We can argue with each other until we're blue in the face, and trust me it's happened more than a few times, but no matter what if we don't want to, it won't happen. I didn't talk him into anything, I merely talked to him about what it could mean for him, for Maya. The choice was always his." Margaret smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you and your husband have decided to try to make things better between you and Soul."

"I thank my mother in law for sticking it out all these years and for her last want was for us to love each other while we can."

"She was something else." Maka smiled.

"What Wes said about her taking over when Maya was born…"

"She walked in and took over, made Soul and I go to bed and sleep." Maka giggled. "She demanded that she take care of Maya while they visited and for us to get as much rest as we could because when they left we were going to be up like crazy. She wasn't kidding either." She smiled. "Although Soul was the one who got the least sleep, he was always getting up through the night with her."

Margaret smiled and nodded. "He sounds like he's turned out to be a wonderful husband and father."

"He's an incredible father. I couldn't ask for a better partner, friend, husband or father for my daughter." Maka smiled. "We've been through a lot, but Soul's always stuck by me, and we will always support each other through everything." Maka gave a small smile. "I'm glad you've decided to find out about how great he's become."

"I hope you two will come visit again soon." Margaret said.

Maka nodded. "As soon as we can arrange things. And you are always welcome to visit us in Death City and learn about what we do and who Soul is." Maka offered before Margaret hugged her.

"Maka-." Soul stopped seeing his mother and wife hugging. "Great this can't be good."

Maka rolled her eyes punching his arm as he walked over to grab another suitcase. "Shut up Soul." Soul grinned at her as she turned away. "Where's Maya?"

"She's annoying Wes. Maybe he'll ware her out before we have to start driving." He said making Maka smirk. "Can always just hand her off to your dad as soon as we get in anyway." Maka shook her head as he left, carrying the suitcase out to the car.

"He is a great man, but he can be a jerk sometimes." Maka smiled as she grabbed the last bag. She and her mother in law walked out to the car where Soul was situating the bags while Wes sat watching over Maya as she played and continued to pull him into her games. "Thank you for letting us stay here, we'll have to come out once we settle somethings with the witches."

"We'll make sure to bring Maya to keep Wes occupied." Soul smirked as his mother smiled. "Although I don't know if she can keep him that entertained.

"Well I'm sure her and her sibling can do the job." Maka said looking out at her daughter and brother in law. She felt Soul's eyes lock on her and his soul reaching for her as her mother in law watched the little girl. Maka looked at Soul who furrowed his brow.

"Maka…" He said as he shifted in place looking at her. Maka smiled at him a nodded making him grin before pulling her into his arms as she laughed. "You're serious?" Again, Maka nodded. Margaret looked at them confused now as the two talked excitedly. "When did…. How did you find out?"

"This morning. I was looking for souls in the area when I saw a little one." She smiled. "I was going to wait to tell you but since you don't think Maya will be enough for our next visit…"

"Wait." Margaret said making the two looks at her. "Are you saying you're pregnant?" Maka nodded with a smile. "Oh, that's so great!" She cheered, pulling Maka into a tight hug, gaining the attention of Wes who walked over, holding Maya's hand.

"What's going on?" He asked curious.

Soul smirked as Margaret spoke. "We're going to have another little baby." She seemed so happy at the news as Wes looked at his brother unbelieving. Soul gave a small nod as his mother smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She cried.

"Well just means we'll have to visit each other more often." Maka smiled as Maya collided with Soul's leg.

"You ready to go home?" Soul asked as he bent down in front of the girl with the others talked. Maya nodded. "Say bye and then climb in."

Maya ran over and hugged Wes before hugging her shocked grandmother as George walked over to the group. She ran over and hugged him before she ran back to the car and climbed into her car seat where Maka started strapping her in. "I'm glad you came, and we get to try to fix things, even though it's under bad circumstances." Margaret said as she pulled Soul into a hug. He was shocked and froze before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Until we get to see each other again." His father said as he held out his hand. "You've grown into a man I am so proud of." Soul reached out shaking his hand with a small nod. "You take care of that woman and little girl."

"And baby." Margaret added with a smile as George looked from her to Soul as he pushed his hands into his pockets with a small smirk.

"Baby? You're having another child?" George asked.

Soul shrugged. "Seems that way." He gave a small smirk. "Maka found the soul this morning, so it's still really early."

"Well that's exciting, you're going to be a dad again." Wes smirked.

Soul gave a little chuckle at this and nodded. "Yeah, hopefully I get one that's a little less like it's mother." He grinned.

"You know you like it." Maka said as she went to his side making him chuckle. "It was great to spend some time with you. I can't wait till we get to visit again."

"I look forward to it." Margaret smiled and nodded.

"You say that now, wait 'til you get to know the book worm." Soul laughed only to be elbowed in the side.

"Get in the car, Soul." She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the passenger side.

"Yeah, Daddy!" They heard from the back seat. "Get in car!" She giggled as Maka laughed.

"Oh you be quiet back there." He said looking at Maka as she laughed. "Really? Like I need another one of those." Maka laughed even more as she climbed into the car. Soul rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking at his family as they smirked and smiled at the teasing. "This kid better be like me." He mumbled before opening the driver's door and climbing in.

"Stay in touch." Margaret said as Soul rolled his window down. "I want to know all about my grandchildren." Soul nodded as Maka turned in her seat to hand a juice box to Maya. "Have a safe trip." Soul gave another nod before he drove off, heading home. Although he lost his grandmother, even at the end she was still looking out for him and making sure he would be happy. He smirked, even when she knew she would be gone she found a way to make sure Soul still had his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul walked into the hospital with Kid beside him. They had gotten a call from the students she was accompanying on a routine mission that it didn't go as planned, now Maka lay in the hospital. "Can I help you?" Asked a nurse at the desk.

"I'm Soul Evans, I got a call-."

"Soul?" He turned quickly to find two people he never expected to see. His parents.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Since he had gone to the academy they had been in contact but not all that friendly with each other.

"Lord Death, Death scythe Soul Eater!" Two teens called as they ran down the hall towards them. "I'm so sorry, we tried to, but it just…"

"Don't blame yourselves." Kid said with a small smile, standing next to Soul still looking at his parents. "Things happen on missions and you can't always be prepared for them."

"But…" The girl said.

"Lord Death is right." Soul said putting his hands in his pockets. "You've heard the stories about all the times our missions went wrong. Sometimes they went horribly wrong. You can't plan for everything. we heard the reports, it wasn't a normal kishin egg that joined the one from your mission. It was one that usually only Spartoi are sent for. There was nothing you could have done against something like that."

"Will she be okay?" The boy asked worried.

Soul smirked. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's strong and she's been through worse."

"So, go home and get rest while you can." Kid said making them look at him. "Sitting around the hospital won't do any good." The teens looked between the two then nodded before leaving.

Soul sighed. "What's going on?" Soul's mother asked. "Does this have to do with that woman who protected us?"

"Protected you?" Soul raised a brow.

She nodded. "There was a woman with those two children. She protected us from that monster. She was hurt, and we felt so bad that she was hurt because of us so we came to make sure she was alright." Soul looked at them before he chuckled, and they looked at him confused.

He shook his head and turned to look at the nurse again. "I'm looking for Maka Evans."

The nurse looked at her computer as he heard his parent's intake of breath. "It looks like she's just finishing up and should be finished in a few minutes."

Soul nodded. "Thanks." He turned back to Kid. "She can't seem to stay out of trouble." He sighed.

"At least it's not worse." Kid said. "I'm sure she would have loved it if she was stuck in the infirmary with Black Star running around." Soul grinned at the memories.

"Did you say… Evans?" Soul's mother broke in.

Soul looked at her and gave a nod. "Maka and I got married about a year ago."

"Mr. Evans." Both Soul and his father turned and looked at another nurse. "Your wife is just waiting for a few stitches, but you should probably come back with her." Soul furrowed his brow.

"Is she alright?" Kid asked worried.

"It's… You should see for yourself." She said.

Soul looked at Kid before he followed the nurse back to a room. She pulled the curtain aside, so Soul could walk farther in, reviling Maka sitting on the bed. Kid could see through the glass window as she looked up at Soul. Soul walked over to her as she said something to him, he looked at her a moment before he grinned and pulled her into a hug as she laughed. Kid sighed and sat in a chair as a doctor walked in and the curtain was pulled.

"I can't believe he's married." Soul's mother said.

"Especially to that heroic woman." His father said as he crossed his arms. "Surprised he hasn't run away by now."

"He never did deal with things." She sighed. "Poor woman."

"Do you realize who he is?" Kid spoke making them jump, forgetting he was there.

"Lord Death…" The woman tried to back up as Kid stood up.

Kid shook his head. "Soul is one of the most loyal and brave men I have ever met. He stood beside me, our friends and Maka when we went face to face with the original Kishin. He has stood up to the most fearsome enemies to protect his friends, he stood up to me more than a few times. He's a better man than you could ever be." He said looking at Soul's father. "Him and Maka have been through hard times and every time he's stood at her side. He would never run from her, especially now."

The parents looked ashamed as they looked back to the covered window before his father looked at Kid. "Why especially now?"

Kid paused before he shook his head and sat back down, crossing his arms, waiting for his friends. Soul's parents too their own seats to wait. After a half hour Soul walked out with Maka at his side, holding hands. Kid stood and smirked as Maka smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine. No lasting injuries, just the usual cracked ribs, deep bruises and a lot of stitches." Maka said. "And I'm sure you've already used soul perception to find out why they told Soul to come back." He gave a small smile.

"Congratulations are in order." He smiled as Maka couldn't help but smile as she looked at the smirking Soul. "I sent the students home to rest. You should do the same."

"Kid-."

"Soul, you'll see to it." He said making Soul chuckle as Maka rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear another word. Go home and get some rest. Let your wounds heal."

"Probably should heal up before we tell your father." Soul said making Maka sigh.

"He did try to crush me with a hug when he found out we were getting married." She shook her head. "He'll probably really crush me and actually kill you this time." Soul laughed as she smirked. "You'll call if you need anything?" She asked Kid.

"Of course. But for now, I'll be fine handling things and I'll come up with some idea to occupy your father for a while." Kid told her.

"Thanks." She smiled before she caught sight of the two people standing not far. "Oh! You're the two that got stuck in the middle of the fight. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

They shook their heads as Soul sighed. "They told me you saved them." Soul said making her look at him. "Then couldn't believe you were my wife."

"The Soul we knew wouldn't have gotten such a brave and beautiful wife." His father said making Soul roll his eyes.

"Maka, meet my parents. Seems they managed to get themselves into trouble and wait from someone else to get them out of it."

"Parents?" Maka said softly looking back at the two people. "I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances." She said as she took a breath, knowing how Soul felt. "I'm Maka. I'm Soul's meister and wife."

"Margaret. This is my husband George." Margaret said with a nod of her head. "Thank you for stepping in and saving us."

"It's what we do at the academy. We're here to help and protect people from Kishin eggs." Maka smiled.

"We should get you home." Soul said making her nod. "See you around. I'll check in tomorrow Kid."

"Take your time." Kid said with a nod as Soul led Maka off. Kid looked at the two people still standing in the waiting room. "Perhaps while you're in town you should get to know your son a bit more." With that Kid left the hospital, heading back to academy to get back to work now that he knew his friend was alright.

Margaret and George wandered the city and were surprised how much the academy and the people from the academy were talked about. They listened as people talked about the different missions and the things the academy was doing and working on. "Did you hear about that attack on the outskirts of the city?" One person had asked a friend as they sat at a table beside Margaret and George.

"I heard Professor Evans was hurt." The friend said.

"Yeah, apparently they were surprised by one of those new eggs that's been popping up."

"How did she get hurt? Most of those eggs shouldn't be any trouble."

"I heard Last Death Scythe Soul Eater had to be at the academy helping Lord Death with a meeting with the witches so he couldn't go with her. She was supposed to just be helping them with soul perception."

"Wow, that's crazy. How's Soul Eater taking it? Did you hear anything? I know how they get when they end up hurt, I bet he's going crazy."

"Probably. They're basically the perfect couple."

"Yeah." The one sighed, not sounding happy. "It's a shame he got taken off the market."

"He's been off the market since the treaty was signed." The other laughed.

"I know, but what I wouldn't give to have a partner like that, let alone a guy." The two laughed and continued talking about missions they were planning and how school was.

Margaret and George finished their meals and continued walking around the city, taking in the city their son had come to call home. After spending the day wandering they caught sight of Soul and Maka with a group and Lord Death. The group was playing basket ball while Maka watched, with a book in her hands. They stood by watching as one with blue hair yelled and threw the ball at Maka who squeaked and knocked the ball away with her book before trying to run after the laughing man.

"When I get my hands on you…!" She screamed and stopped running, glaring daggers at him as she held her side.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded as he continued to laugh. Maka huffed and went back to her seat angrily as the others started the game again. After another few minutes the friends called the game, laughing and talking together as Maka joined them.

"We should get going." Kid said.

Soul nodded. "Us too."

"I have to finish working on my plan for the substitute taking my classes the next couple days." Maka said before looking at Soul. "And you have to come up with things for my father to do while he takes over for you." He nodded before he and Black Star bumped fists. Without warning Maka slammed a book down on Black Star's head making his grunt and drop to the ground holding his head.

"Maka!" He cried out ready to lunge.

"Dude, not now." Soul said shaking his head before Maka said her goodbyes and left making Soul follow her.

"Not now? What's that supposed to mean?" Patty asked cocking her head to the side.

Kid smirked as Liz answered. "Probably because she's still hurt from earlier today. You know how Soul gets."

"That's never made him step in before." Black Star said crossing his arms as he watched his friends walking away. "I'll figure it out." He smirked evilly and took a step but was stopped by Tsubaki and Kid. "What gives?"

"Leave them alone." Kid said simply.

Liz cocked her brow. "What do you know?"

"What? Nothing." He shook his head, obviously bad at lying.

"Kid, what's going on?" Liz asked.

"What dirt do you have?" Black Star demanded.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." He said backing away from them.

Liz, Patty and Black Star smirked. "If you don't tell us we will let Patty and Black Star redecorate your house." She threatened as the two mentioned laughed. He tried to keep to his silence but the thought of those two-running wild in his home made him crack.

Kid dropped to the ground crying. "Okay! Please don't let them!" He cried making Liz smirk as she bent down in front of him.

"Spill it." She said as he looked up.

Kid paused only a moment before he spoke again. "The nurse made Soul go back to the room with Maka, but she wouldn't say why. I used my soul perception to try to find out and I saw…" His lip quivered. "I saw a soul."

"A soul?" Black Star asked. "What's that got to do with anything? Of course, you saw a soul, probably a million of them, that is what soul perception does, duh."

"Not like that." Liz said as a smile broke across her face. "You mean a baby."

Kid nodded as he whimpered. "Don't tell anyone I told you!" He cried out.

Liz smirked. "Looks like it begins." She smirked. "The first kid of the Spartoi."

"What?" Black Star looked confused.

Tsubaki sighed. "Maka's pregnant. Soul and Maka are going to have a baby." She explained and watched as shock came to his face.

"No!" He yelled. "If Soul has a kid then he'll be stuck running around doing whatever it wants instead of hanging out with the great Black Star."

"I'm sure it won't be like that." Tsubaki smiled.

"You said the same thing when they started dating." Kid said as he pulled himself from the ground.

"And when they got married." Liz shook her head. "It's not going to change them or what they do." Her face brightened even more. "And just imagine how cute the little baby will be!" She squealed as Kid shook his head.

"We should let them tell us when they want to." Tsubaki said. "We shouldn't say or do anything until they tell us."

"Right." Liz nodded.

"Come on let's go, Black Star." Tsubaki smiled as he nodded, and the friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Margaret and George watched, glad to see Soul had friends and then froze listening to the conversation. Their son was going to be a father. They were shocked. They watched as the friends moved off in their separate directions. "George…"

"I know, Margaret." George sighed. They had spent the day planning on learning why this city was so great and ended up learning about how much people had to say about Soul and his wife. They had begun to understand how much Soul was cared about and how he was thought about by strangers and his friends. They had discovered that they were going to be grandparents.

"I want to fix this." She said making her husband nod. "We never thought he would do anything with his life once he left, he desecrated the family but we missed that he wasn't like Wes, he wasn't meant for our way. We missed that he was special. And because we were afraid and focused on how he didn't live like us we've missed so much. George, we need to fix this."

He nodded in agreement. "We will go to the school tomorrow and see if we can find out where they are and talk to them." She nodded and the two headed to a hotel for the night.

The next day they made their way to the stairway where they found Kid with Liz and Patty. Kid looked at them as they stopped in front of him. "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

The two looked at each other, unsure. "We were wondering…. Could you point us-."

Kid smirked and handed them a paper. "Here. I figured you'd come looking for this. I'm sure they will be glad to discuss everything." Margaret took the paper before Kid turned back to the stairs. "Liz, Patty, let's go before we're late." The two women nodded and followed him, glancing at the couple one last time before following Kid up the stair but not without trying to get information from Kid.

"What does it say?" Margaret said as George took the paper and read it.

"It's directions." He said looking at her. "I assume to Soul's home." His wife nodded and together they followed the directions until they were standing in front of an apartment building. They looked at it then at the paper for the apartment number.

"Soul don't forget your towel." Maka said as the two came from the building. "I don't want to have to go scrubbing everything you touch because you forgot to wipe the grease off your hands when you were done."

"Yeah, yeah. Typical nagging wife." He smirked as she shook her head putting a hand on her hip and looking at him. "I'll remember this time, I promise. Besides you're not supposed to be scrubbing anything." He leaned down pressing a quick kiss to Maka's cheek. "Go back up and relax. I just want to do a quick check on everything since we haven't used it in a while. I won't be long."

"You better not." She smirked before people walking closer caught her attention, making both turn to see his parents walking closer.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where we lived?" Soul asked as he was a little irritated at his parents popping in on them.

"Kid." Maka said looking at them. "He gave you the address, didn't he?"

"How'd you know?" George asked looking at her.

"Maka smirked and shook her head. He was at the hospital and knew everything." She said.

"He's going to be sorry, I'll get Black Star in his house." Soul said as Maka smiled and gently touched his arm making him look at her.

"He's just trying to help. And maybe it's for the best." The two looked at each other for a while before Soul sighed. Maka looked at her in-laws. "Soul was just going to work on his motorcycle for a little while. You're welcome to come up to our apartment."

"Maka, you're supposed to be taking it easy." Soul said.

"I am, now sush and go play with that silly thing." She said making him give her a look. She knew he hated it when she acted like the bike was just a toy. She smiled at him. "And remember you promised not to be long and to wipe your hands off."

"Yeah, yeah. Nag." He said earning a playful shove as he turned away and headed for his bike.

"Wow, that's yours?" George asked looking at the motorcycle. Soul gave a nod. "How did you get your hands on this?"

"My old one broke down after the treaty and being the last death scythe you'd be surprised what people throw at you. I went to get another motorcycle and they had this sitting there. We made a deal and they gave it to me for half the price. A gift for saving everyone they said." He shook his head.

"That's an amazing piece of machinery you've got there." His father said eyeing the bike.

Soul looked at Maka, feeling her soul reach out to him. She smiled and gave a small nod to him as he sighed and groaned inwardly. He knew what she was trying to say, and he wasn't thinking it was such a great idea, but he knew that after their talk last night about him giving them a chance if they asked for it since he had pushed her to do the same with her own father, he would accept and try. She gave him a loving smile as he looked back at his father, still admiring his motorcycle.

"Do you want to check it out?" He asked making his father look at him. "You'll just get bored sitting up there with Maka who's supposed to be resting." He gave her a look as she just smiled at him. "You seem to really enjoy bikes, so if you want you can take a look with me."

George smiled, maybe fixing things with his son and trying to understand him more wouldn't be as hard as he though it would be. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Maka smiled. "You can come up if you'd like, Soul gets way too into his toy, it might get boring here." She told her mother in law as Soul scolded her only to have her wave him off. "We can wait for them to finish then maybe we can grab some lunch."

"That sounds lovely." Margaret said as she followed Maka up to the little apartment.

"It's not much, but feel free to make yourself at home." Maka smiled.

"It's cozy." Margaret said looking around. "Did you move here after you married?"

"No, actually we've been living here since we became partners. I was eleven and he was thirteen when we became partners and it was shortly after that, that we got the apartment. Living together gives partners the chance to connect and bond. We must be able to connect and this helps with figuring out how to work together. We decided to just stay after we got married, we really don't need more than this." Maka paused. "We'll probably start looking at larger homes soon. We've saved a lot and between my teaching and Soul's work as Lord Death's weapon we'll have more than enough for another place."

"Why would you look for another place?" Margaret asked as she walked over to the pictures Maka had hung.

Maka smiled and gently touched her flat belly. "Well in a few months our family will be a little bit bigger." Her mother in law looked at her as it rushed back, everything they had heard the night before. "We just found out that we're going to have a baby, and we still have my old room, but it would be nice to have a bigger place for a kid to run around and play." Margaret nodded, understanding. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." She said as she followed Maka to the little kitchen as they talked about what sort of house they would want, while they waited for the father and son to finish their tinkering and join them.

Soul and his father walked into the apartment to find Maka washing dishes as she and her mother in law talked. "Are you done?" Maka asked moving to the side as Soul walked up to wash his hands.

"Yeah, I have to run it later but it's all set." He told her as she nodded. The rest of the day was spent letting his parents get to know them and to understand who he really was. By that night Maka smiled as she felt Soul's wavelength ease up and relax as his parents talked with him. She was glad to see that they did want to be in his life more than just an occasional call or letter, they wanted to know him and understand, they wanted to face the fear of the unknown about weapons.

"I'm glad they're finally trying." Maka said as she and Soul sat cuddled on the couch after his parents decided to go back to the hotel.

Soul looked at her a minute before he smirked at her. "All because you had to go and save them from an egg and almost get yourself killed."

Maka smiled at him. "Yeah, but we also found out about this little one." She smiled resting her hand on her flat stomach. Soul couldn't help but smile as he rested his own hand over hers and kissed her head before they cuddled into each other more, settling in for a relaxing night of tv.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul was not happy and Maka knew it but there was nothing that could be done. He was needed at the academy and she was needed to help Black Star and Tsubaki track down one of the new Kishin eggs that had developed over the last few years since the war on the moon. "Soul relax, it's only for a couple days."

"I don't care, you're not like Black Star." He said as he sat in the desk chair watching as she packed a small bag.

"Soul, you're being worse than my father." She put her hands on her hips. "you know I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. you always get yourself in trouble and it's not like you can use your wavelength or be some super martial artist. What are you going to do without a weapon?" Soul stood and looked at her sternly. Maka sighed and threw her hands in the air as she turned away from him to finish packing.

"You know better. Why can't you just trust me?" She said getting more and more frustrating.

"I do trust you, Maka, you know that." He said moving closer and he heaved a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I trust you, I just…"

"Worry? Get scared?" She asked as she turned to face him, locking her green eyes with his. "Soul…" she let out a soft sigh and took his hand from his hair in her own hand. "We've been partners since we were kids and we've trained to be stronger together. We've been through some of the toughest battles and wars and always came out fine at the end because we trusted each other's abilities. We promised that when we started dating it wouldn't change anything about who we work."

"It's not." He said as he stepped even closer, using his free hand to gently push loose hair back behind her ear. "I never liked when you went off on your own, I just never had much of an argument to stop you."

"And you do now?" She asked watching as he shook his head and sighed again. "Soul." He looked back at her as she gave a little smile. "I'll be fine, I know enough to keep me safe, you taught me most of it." He gave a small smirk. "I promise that when the fighting starts, I'll get out of the way and let Black Star and Tsubaki handle it. Just trust that we'll be back together in no time."

Soul gave her a small smile and gave a nod. "I trust you completely." He said softly. "You just make sure to keep that promise."

"And when I get back, I'll make it up to you." Soul smirked before he pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Ew!" They parted to find Black Star making faces and Tsubaki trying to pull him away, apologizing. "Dude! You guys are so gross!"

"Then don't break into our apartment!" Maka yelled before she slammed a book into the ninja meister's face. "Don't go getting into too much trouble while I'm gone." She said as she turned back to Soul.

"You better come back safe and sound." Soul told her before she pressed another kiss to his lips with a small smile and a nod. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door with Tsubaki as Black Star crossed his arms, mumbling about being a god and how he couldn't be defeated. "Black Star."

"Yeah?" He said as he looked at Soul leaning his arm on the doorway.

Soul glanced at Maka before looking back at his best friend. "Try to keep her from getting into too much trouble while you're out there."

"You know how she is." Soul sighed once again as Black Star looked at his friend. "I'll do my best to keep her safe." Soul nodded as Black Star turned to join the woman with Soul following him.

"Try to be nice to Kid." Maka smiled making Soul smirk. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"Yeah. Good luck guys." He said as they left the apartment and he was left alone in the little apartment. Left to his worries and fears.

Soul sat in the death room his hands behind his head as he dosed, bored as Kid worked on papers and Spirit was trying to keep Patty under control. Suddenly Soul felt a sharp pain shoot through his body like a electric shock. He gasped and sat up quickly grabbing for his chest. Spirit and Patty stopped running to look at him as Kid looked at him concerned. Soul felt his chest being squeezed, he was getting less and less air as he tried desperately to get oxygen into his lungs.

"Soul?" Kid said as he walked over becoming more worried. "Soul, what's going on?"

Soul shook his head; his head was getting fuzzy as he tried to desperately take back control of his body. Spirit knelt on his side looking at the younger death scythe concerned. "Soul, what's wrong?"

Suddenly another shock went through his body before he felt the air rush into his lungs. And he gasped, getting all, he could. He shook his head and pushed to his feet, Spirit and Kid had to grab him to steady him and stop him from falling. "Something's wrong." He said.

"Soul, what's going on?" Kid asked again worried.

Soul took a deep breath. "I just felt like I was being crushed." He shook his head. "Something's wrong. I have to get to Maka." He said and tried to start walking but his legs were still unsteady making Spirit hold him up.

"You need to collect yourself." Spirit said as he sat the young man down. He knew about the relationship between his daughter and her weapon. He never was happy that she was growing up, but he knew that she had picked the best guy that was out there. And although he and the young death scythe never saw eye to eye he had come to care for Soul, especially seeing how happy he made Maka.

Soul was pushing to get up again. "Kid get Stein." He said before looking back at Soul and setting him back down. "Soul, stop. Relax for just a minute. Why do you think something's wrong? Wy do you think you need to get to Maka? You know Black Star and Tsubaki won't let anything happen to her."

Soul shook his head. "I just…" He shook his head again. "I can't explain it. I feel like my soul was being pulled and ripped apart. I know Black star would do everything he can to keep her safe but Maka has a knack for getting into trouble. I just… I know… I need to get to her." He tried to get back up as Stein and Kid ran back into the room.

"Soul." Stein said as Soul pushed to his feet.

"Stein…" Spirit said as he caught Soul again as he grabbed his chest again. "He said he felt like his soul was being crushed."

"I don't have time for this. I need to find Maka." Soul growled as he pushed forward, pulling free from Spirit but stumbled and stopped.

Stein grabbed him. "Your wavelength is all over the place." He said calmly. "Take a breath, you need to get it back under control." He held his hand out, resting it on Soul's back as he sent his wavelength through Soul, helping to steady it. Soul was breathing easier now and he looked up at Stein. "your soul and Maka's soul is connected more than any other partnership. Its continually resonating even over long distances. It's what caused your soul to react."

"What did?" Spirit asked as fear began to really grip him. "What happened to Maka?"

Stein shrugged. "Probably just a bad injury."

"A bad injury? You say it like it's nothing." Spirit was now the one freaking out.

"She's still alive." Stein said looking at his old friend. "She's hurt bad, but her soul is still connected which means she's still alive. We need to get a hold of Black Star and Tsubaki and find out what's going on."

Soul looked at Kid as he walked to the mirror, touching it, it flashed, scanning the mirrors in the area that the team had gone, it settled on one where Tsubaki was leaning against a stone wall with blood on her. "Tsubaki!" Kid called making her look up weakly. "Tsubaki what happened?"

"Kid…" She sighed and climbed to her feet. "There was more than one and a witch came from nowhere. Maka was caught trying to help us and stay out of the way of the two eggs she shouldn't see the witch coming." She had tears in her eyes. "We took down one of the eggs bit the second one caught Black Star when he tried to save Maka. It all happened too fast. We took heavy attacks."

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked as he moved closer.

Tsubaki looked at him crying and shaking her head. "I don't know. We were stuck with eh last egg and hurt too bad. We were able to defeat it but by the time it was done Maka and the witch were gone." She explained. "I'm so sorry Soul."

He didn't answer, just turned and started out the door, on a mission to find his meister. "Soul." Kid said making him stop at the door. "I found her." Soul spun on his heels and looked at the mirror. It was Maka laying in a bed covered in bandages. "I don't know where she is or why the witch would bandage her wounds but… it looks like she's okay for now."

Soul walked closer to the mirror looking at the room, furrowing his brow. the room looked so familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that room. "She's alive." Spirit said looking angry. "That's a start. Now we need to find where she is and get her home."

"Spirit…" Stein said before nodding at Soul who stood staring at the mirror with his brow furrowed, he could feel his chest tightening again. "Soul, what's wrong?"

Soul shook his head. "I can't explain it, but I know this room."

"I'll work on locating the exact place, you go meet up with Black Star and Tsubaki and go from there." Kid told Soul who nodded and was gone.

"I'm going with him." Spirit said looking away from his injured daughter. Now was not the time to break down and weep, his daughter needed him to be strong to keep the man she loved from getting himself into trouble.

"I'll go with them. If Soul's wavelength goes out of control again I can help him regain control and if there's an enemy that shows up I can use Spirit to fight." Stein said watching Kid nod. "I'll let Marie know she's the standing death scythe." Again, Kid nodded, and the two men left.

Soul walked from his apartment only to find Spirit and Stein standing by his bike. He stopped and looked at them. "You won't stop me." He said as he climbed onto the bike.

"No, we're coming with you." Spirit said making Soul look at him quickly. "My daughter is out there hurt, she needs help. And I'm not leaving that to some octopus head." He smirked as Soul looked at him a moment longer before he smirked and kicked his motorcycle on and the three were off to meet with Black Star and Tsubaki.

It took three hours before they came to a stop. Soul climbed from his bike and walked over to where Black star was leaning on the stones and Tsubaki sitting beside him, trying to clean his wounds. "Dude." He said as he knelt beside his friend. "You look horrible."

"I'm a god, I can't be held down." He said but couldn't hide the wince as he moved.

"You'll be up running after that witch in no time, but let Tsubaki take care of those wounds first." Black Star eased back letting his partner and Stein fix his wounds. "Did you see what way Maka went?"

"The most I remember was I saw her to the north then she was gone. Soul…" Black Star said looking pained, but not from his wounds. "I'm sorry I didn't keep her safe."

"I know how must trouble she can be, even for a book worm." Soul smirked before he and Black Star bumped fists.

"As soon as I'm up, I'll meet up with you." Soul nodded before he walked back to his bike with Spirit beside him.

"Soul…" Spirit said making the younger death scythe look at him. "We'll find her and bring her home." Soul just nodded and turned back to his bike. He took a breath and looked to the woods. He couldn't stop the feeling that he had been here before. Slowly he started walking towards the woods making Spirit and Stein follow him as Tsubaki started working on getting Black Star on his feet. "Soul, where are you going?"

"I don't, know." He said. "I know this place." He said softly as he continued to walk before he found another stone wall with an insignia on it. He reached out and moved the plants that had grown up the stones and he sighed. "That's why…" The two men walked to his side. "The Evans insignia."

"Evans?" Spirit raised his brow.

"When I was a little kid my grandparents used to take me here for the summer. It was basically my only get away from the crazy that is my family. Theirs a cabin a few miles in from here." He said as he started walking faster, reaching out with his soul, calling for Maka's.

After an hour they stopped at the run down looking mansion of a cabin. Soul walked to the door and slowly opened it as Spirit transformed into Stein's hands. Soul transformed his arm as he made his way through the dimly light halls. He stopped before he turned a corner, pushing someone up against the wall with his blade at their throat.

"Where is she?" He called as he pushed the person. Suddenly he took a step back as his red eyes recognized the woman.

"Soul?" Spirit asked seeing Soul's reaction to the woman.

Soul never took his eyes from the woman as Stein spoke. "Did an injured girl come here?"

"Y-yes." She turned her brown eyes to him. "What is this about? Soul, what are you doing here?" She looked at Soul as he turned his head and started through the halls again. "Where are you going?" She demanded as she followed him.

"Soul." Spirit said as they followed him while the woman complained about manors and just barging into someone's home.

"She's here." He said as he turned another corner.

"I told you she was." The woman said. "She's in here." She said stepping in front of Soul and opening the door. Soul paused only a moment before going to the side of the bed, reaching out and gently touching Maka's bruised cheek. "She stumbled onto the porch and passed out. We're too far from any hospital and all so we tried to bandage her up since it didn't look like she had any broken bones or anything. My husband went to the neighbors to get more bandages in case we needed them. Once we had her bandaged and she woke up we would try to get her to the city."

Soul sat on the side of the bed as Spirit transformed to his human form and ran to the other side. "Maka" He said as tears came to his eyes. "Maka." He started to sob.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Stop being an idiot." Soul said shaking his head. "Like Maka ever likes when you're a cry baby." Spirit sniffled and stayed silent looking at his hurt daughter. Soul felt his chest release as he saw her breathing.

"Soul…" She mumbled harshly. "Soul…"

"Hey, hey, relax stupid." He said trying to lighten the fear he still felt. He reached out and smoothed her hair from her forehead as she cracked her eyes and looked up at him weakly.

"You're… you're really here?" She whispered.

Soul nodded. "Of course I am."

"I'm… I'm sorry. You were right." She started to cough making Soul hold her hand as her body shook.

"Relax. Just rest, Maka. I'll tell you told you so later." He smirked as she laid back into the pillow, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. once she was back to sleep he looked at Stein. "Get Black Star and Tsubaki, we'll stay here until they're able to move to get back to the academy."

Spirit put his hand on Soul's shoulder. "You stay with Maka, I'll give stein a hand. Take care of my Maka." Soul only nodded as the two men left ignoring the woman standing in the corner watching.

Soul smoothed Maka's hair again. "Thank you for taking care of her." He said softly. He never got along with his parents, but he was glad that they had been here to help Maka when she needed it. He turned his red eyes on her as she stared at him. "You patched her up pretty well for no knowing what you were doing."

"Like I said it didn't seem like she had injuries that needed the hospital right away, and we were too afraid to move her much, so we brought her in and did what we could." She said. She pushed from the wall and walked closer. "She's important to you." It was a fact not a question as Soul looked back at Maka.

He nodded. "She's my meister, my partner, my friend." He smirked. "My girlfriend." He heard an intake of breath from his mother. "I had work to do this morning, so I couldn't go with her and our two friends on the mission. We had a fight before she left because I didn't want her to go without me."

"Will she be alright?" She asked looking back at Maka.

Soul nodded. "She'll be fine now. Just have to get her to heal a little and she'll be back on her feet throwing books at people's heads." He smirked. "Once we get her and our friends on their feet you should leave too. There's a witch around here that got a hold of Maka, there's no way she's just going to walk away from that."

"Why? She got away, what's the use of chasing her now?"

"Maka, me, our friends… we're very close to Lord Death, we're advisors and friends and we're figure heads for the treaty between the witches and academy. You take us out and a war will break out. There's rogue groups of witches and humans all trying to break the treaty all over. it would be chaos. So, I know the witch is in the area still. She's just waiting for her moment to strike. So, when we leave you should too."

His mother looked at him as he fussed with Maka's bandages. "You've changed." He glanced at her. "You're not that boy who ran away from his life."

"No, I've learned a lot and gained an even better life." Soul said as he stood up hearing yells from the front of the house.

"It's just your father." She said watching as Soul relaxed his body that had gotten ready to fight. The door opened, and the man stopped in his tracks staring at Soul. "George…"

"What are you doing here?" George asked looking at Soul with hard rusty eyes.

"George, stop." She said making the man look at her. "Soul came to help. That girl who showed up hurt, she's actually his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? And where were you that she got so hurt?" He asked walking closer to Soul who stood taller, his red eyes growing darker.

"Soul…" Soul jumped and turned to look at Maka as she reached a hand for him. He took her hand and sat back on the side of the bed. "Don't get into stupid fights, it's not cool." She said softly making him smirk and shake his head.

"Stop your worrying and go back to sleep. Your dad and Stein will be back with the others soon and you know you'll never get any sleep once that loud mouth idiot gets here." She smiled at him.

"And you still have an I told you so to give." She said her voice sounding a little stronger now.

Soul chuckled. "I would never." Feigning offence making her smile at him. "When they get back we can use the black blood to help heal some of the wounds and get you back on your feet. I'm sure that which isn't going to wait around forever. Black Star will be down for a day or so. That leaves your dad and the nutty professor and me to take care of things."

Maka's hand tightened. "Soul don't." He looked confused. "Don't go against her, please don't, not without me."

Soul smirked and nodded. "I won't fight without you."

"Yahoo!"

"And there's the idiot." Soul sighed before the door opened. Stein and Spirit looked frustrated as Black Star leaned on Tsubaki as the two walked in. "What are you running around yelling for idiot?"

"Oh man, I don't feel so good." Black Star moaned, holding his side.

"I told you to take it easy." Stein said as Tsubaki eased her partner into a chair. He walked over to Maka. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine." She said as she tried to sit up only to wince and have Soul push her back down.

Stein watched and turned the screw in his head. "The black blood should clear up some of the wounds." Stein said as if reading what they wanted to do. "Once that's done, I'll look at the injuries that are left." He waved them off and went over to Black Star, glancing at the new person in the room. "Who's this, now?"

"My husband, George." The woman said.

"I never did catch your name." Stein said looking lazily at her.

She stood tall as she spoke. "My name is Margaret Evans."

"Evans?" Black Star was back to being loud. "Dude!" He looked at Soul who rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Soul said as Stein poked the ninja meister's side making him squeak in pain. "You ready?" He asked Maka who nodded as she slowly pushed up to lean against the headboard. Soul sat on the side of the bed once again, this time he and Maka took each other's hands and interlocked their fingers and he brought his forehead to hers, both expanding their souls, connecting them.

"What's going on?" George asked confused, watching his son lean forward.

Stein turned the screw. "They're connecting their souls to use the black blood in Soul to heal Maka's wounds. It will only last a few minutes."

"What? What black blood, what is black blood? What are you saying they can heal magically?" Margaret asked completely confused.

This time it was Spirit who answered. "When they were younger there was an incident and he became infected with black blood, it was created from the demon sword and used to revive the Kishin Asura. There is no cure for it but Maka has a unique soul wavelength that can cancel it out. So, between the two of them, they've been able to control it and make it work for them. One of these things is the ability to stop bleeding and heal smaller wounds completely."

"Infected?" She asked looking back at Soul before the two parted and everyone could see Maka's face was no longer cut and bruised. "Oh my…"

"Papa." Maka smiled seeing him move closer.

"You look much better." He said as she took a deep breath and winced.

Soul shook his head. "It only heals the little stuff; those ribs are going to take a little more time." He smirked as she looked at him. Stein walked over as he and Soul worked on taking the bandages off to see what injuries remained.

"Looks like it's a few deep gashes, cracked ribs and deep bruising." Stein said looking over the remaining wounds. "I'll need to stitch these." He said as he pointed to the large and rather deep gashes on her side, stomach and arm. Soul and Maka nodded as Stein pulled his sewing kit from his pocket. "Spirit would you mind getting Black Star to a room to rest? If he resists, knock him out." Spirit paused a moment looking at Maka who nodded that she was alright before the older death scythe went about his work of helping Tsubaki get Black Star to cooperate. Soul held Maka's hand as Stein went to work. Maka winced, slamming her eyes shut and biting her lip as tears fell from her green eyes while Stine worked not having anything to numb the areas.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital or something?" George spoke up watching as Maka squeezed Soul's hand.

"That would mean moving around with open wounds that could become infected, let alone the fact that the witch is still out there somewhere. All it takes is her figuring out where Maka hid and it will be even worse." Stein explained.

"It's nothing we haven't done before." Soul said as Stein finished his work.

"There, let the wounds have some time to rest before you go moving around." Stein said as he stood and wandered out to find the others and finish his care on Black Star and Tsubaki.

Soul helped Maka shift to lay down. "Get some sleep and stop your worrying about everything else." He told her as she shook her head and held tight to his hand. "I won't go anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." She nodded and looked over at the two still standing to the side. "You rest." She slowly let herself dose off before Soul stood and walked over to his parents standing against a far wall, not sure what to do or say. "Thank you for taking care of her. You may have saved her life."

"What's going on? Why are you here?" George asked.

"Maka was on a mission with the other two who are hurt. It was supposed to be a simple one to stop a Kishin egg but turned into a brawl with two of them and a witch. I here because Maka's hurt." Soul said simply.

"Those two, they seem pretty hurt too. How did they get a hold of you, there's no cell service for miles?" Margaret asked looking at Soul who sighed.

"There's a lot you don't understand, and it's because you never wanted to understand what was going on, you never wanted any part in what I am, I don't expect anything different. Just let Maka sleep a few hours and we'll be gone." He turned only to have someone grab his arm and stop him.

Margaret looked sad as tears gathered in her eyes as George looked ashamed. "We were afraid, Soul. We had never heard of something like that happening, we were a family of musicians not…. Fighters. We didn't know what to do, and then you ran away, and we thought it would be better if we just let you go. Please, understand. We… we…"

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at Maka sleeping and then back at his parents. "You let me think you hated me and what I was for all these years. You never even tried to get a hold of me or anything."

"We're sorry." She said.

"We thought it was best for you." George defended.

Soul shook his head as he took a breath. "It was." He looked at their confused looks. "Because you never tried to be a part of my life I learned how to cope, I learned to make friends and I learned to be a part of something more than just fame. It was never what I wanted." He looked at Maka. "It made it possible for me to meet Maka and our friends."

"Tell us what we can do." Margaret said watching as Soul looked back at Maka.

He stood thinking. "There's nothing right now. We need to let the wounds settle and heal, we just need to keep an eye out for anything coming our way. Once Stein gets Black Star to settle down we'll do a walk around the place and see if we can figure out where the witch went. There's really nothing else right now unless you know how to use a weapon."

Stein wandered into the room with Spirit beside him. "Stay with Maka."

"What's going on?" Soul asked furrowing his brow.

"Stein saw a flash of the witch's soul before it was protected. Without Maka's perception we don't know where the witch is or will be coming from and without a meister, there's not much you can do. Keep her safe."

Soul nodded and the two left. "Why don't one of them watch her?" George asked before looking at Soul who shook his head.

"Stein's the meister. He's also susceptible to madness which can be exploded by the black blood. If Stein used me the black blood would just cause more issues so it's best if death scythe goes out there with him. besides Maka needs someone to keep her from charging out there too."

"Soul!" Maka sat up quickly, wincing but looking around quickly.

Soul moved to her side. "It's okay, Maka. Lay back down."

She shook her head. "The witch…."

"Stein and death scythe ware handling it." He said hoping she would cooperate, but he knew better as she pushed to try to get out of bed. "Maka." He stopped her making her look at him. "Are you sure?"

Maka nodded and gave a small smile. "I have you with me now." Soul smirked as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet while his parents protested, saying how Stein had told them stop stay here.

"Maka knows her limits, for the most part." Soul said as she took her own weight and took a slow breath.

"I'm sure Black Star and Tsubaki are getting out there too." She smiled as Soul smirked. "Let's show this witch what happens when she messes with us." Soul nodded as they walked to the front where Black Star and Tsubaki stopped and smirked at her before they all went out the door leaving his parents to look out the window as Soul transformed, landing in Maka's hands and Tsubaki doing the same, landing in Black star's hands.

They could only watch as Maka shifted and spun blocking a sharpened rock from hitting Black Star. She smirked as she twirled the scythe around her and she took her stance. "so, you can still move." The witch laughed as she walked from the trees. "That's a shame. I thought I would be able to watch you fade away if I found you. no matter now I'll have even more to add to the breaking of the treaty." She laughed again before charging and the battle began. Stein ran from the side of the house to join the battle. George and Margaret could only watch as the three teams worked in perfect unison throwing the witch back.

The battle took twenty minutes until Maka threw Soul in the air while Stein and Black Star distracted the witch. Soul landed beside her, startling her only seconds to realize what was happening before Maka grabbed Soul's hand and pulled as he transformed, slicing the witch in half. The weapons transformed into their human forms as they all took a breath, relieved that they didn't have to worry about the witch wandering around ready to attack at any minute. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka as her legs gave out and he pulled her to him, lifting her and walking back into the house and laying her on the bed without a word to the others.

"Is she alright?" Margaret asked as she and George stood at the doorway.

Soul looked at them and nodded. "Yeah, just was too much for her after the injuries she had. She's just passed out." He said as he covered Maka back up.

"You're hurt." Margaret said as she moved forward grabbing his arm. "It's… black…"

"It's nothing." Soul said shrugging off the concern. "Just a scratch. The black blood took care of it." He glanced at Maka before looking at his parents again. "Would it be alright if we stayed the night and left tomorrow? It will give everyone a chance to rest and heal before we head back to the academy."

"Stay and rest as long as you want." His mother said watching as he nodded and looked at Maka as she shifted and whined. He walked over to the bed. "Goodnight." She said as she and George left the room, pulling the door behind them. She turned around in time to see Soul smirk at Maka as she spoke softly. She leaned up as he climbed into the bad and laid down with her cuddled into his side, using his chest as a pillow. Soul pressed a kiss to her head before the door shut all the way and the partners dosed off.

The next day Soul walked out to the kitchen and looked around at what food there was in the little cabin. Finding eggs and bacon he started making breakfast for everyone, something he had gotten used to over the years, and the last few years of managing to wake up before Maka. He jumped when he heard his mother's voice.

"You're up early. You never used to eb up before noon if you could help it." She smiled as he shrugged.

"After so many years with Maka threatening me if I didn't wake up on time for school I learned to get up at a decent time, and the last few years with her teaching and me just helping out Kid, she needs more sleep than I do." He shrugged again. "I figured I'd make it for everyone."

She nodded. "That's nice of you." They fell silent as he cooked. "I'm really glad you're here, even though it's not the best circumstances, I'm glad we have this time to talk. I've missed you. I had hoped that you would come back one day but seeing you now… I understand why you didn't." Soul looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Your father and I were not the best parents, we did everything wrong and we ran away from you. Instead of helping you we made you feel like a monster and we let you keep thinking that because we were afraid. Soul, I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to feel that."

Soul nodded. "The academy fixed that." She looked at him. "I was taught about my ability to transform, I was taught about what I could do with this ability, and I made friends. After the first year we were told to partner up and start our work. Maka found me, she listened to me play a song that summed up who I was, and she still wanted to be my partner. She's stood by myside and she's fought alongside me every day, not just doing missions but just our normal everyday stuff. She showed me that even after I was infected I was still me."

"And being you is the best in the world." They heard, turning they found Maka walking out with a small smile. "I always loved who you were and that you never changed who you were for anyone. You were stronger and smarter than you ever gave yourself credit for."

"You're one to talk." He scoffed as he turned back to cooking.

"Move out of the way before you burn it again." She smiled as she pushed him out from in front of the stove. "cut the bacon and potatoes. I'll finish this."

"Still a pain in the ass." He said giving her a look.

Maka giggled and smiled at him. "But you still love me." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Soul smirked. "If you say so." He told her as he kissed her head and went to work on the bacon and potatoes.

"Can I help?" Margaret asked Maka.

Maka shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Soul and I do this all the time, besides it's the least I can do for you saving me." She smiled brightly.

"We didn't do much." Margaret said shocked that the young woman was considering bandaging her as shaving her.

"Helping when a weapon or meister is hurt badly is more than most people do. To do it in the middle of nowhere, not knowing who I was and what happened… I really appreciate it. And I heard what you were telling Soul." She looked at Soul who gave her a quick smirk as she faced the woman. "I know all about Soul's childhood. Neither of us has had the best parents growing up but seeing that you understand what you did, and you truly are sorry… I can forgive you for it."

"How do you know I'm truly sorry?" She asked as Soul smirked and looked at his mother.

"Maka can read souls better than anyone in the history of the academy." Soul explained. "She's able to see through things that even lord death and his father had never really grasped. She can read everything about you."

Maka gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, it can get a little personal but when I heard you were his parents I had to." She looked at Soul. "And last night, I told Soul what I saw."

"Food!" They heard as Black Star charged into the kitchen only to have a book land on his head and he was on the ground.

"You know better." Maka scolded him with a hard glare. "Go sit down, I'll let you know when it's done." Black Star walked over to the table mumbling and grumbling, sulking as the others joined them.

"Oh, my Maka is so talented, and such a good cook." Spirit smiled as he walked over to her.

"It's not going to get you any extra food or anything before it's done." She said without even looking at him. "Go sit with Black Star." He drooped and made his way to the table as Tsubaki joined the two partners and Stein took his seat with the others. George silently sat beside his wife watching as Soul helped the two women before Maka put her hand on his chest, pushing him back causing Tsubaki to laugh. The parents watched as Soul handed Maka plate after plat that she put food on before handing it to Tsubaki to take to the table. Once everyone had their food Maka handed Soul a plate of food with a smile making him smirk as he handed her a fork and they stood leaning against the counter eating as their friends started their loud nonsense.

"Thanks for not saying told you so." Maka said softly making Soul smirk at her.

"It wasn't something that really could have been avoided." He shrugged. "Besides you owe me when we get home." Her cheeks tinted pink as she looked away making soul chuckle softly. "Next time you go running off on some mission you better take a weapon to protect you while the other time is doing the mission."

"Don't worry, I won't be doing any missions without you. at least for a while or until you make me mad." She said making he grin at her. George gave a small smile as he watched the son who hated everything and was always so alone smiling bright. The look of love clear on their faces as they looked at each other, teasing and talking softly as they finished their food. He knew he had been a horrible father, but he was glad to be able to see his son truly happy.

After they finished eating Maka made Black Star help Tsubaki with the dishes and the group was ready to head home. They had found their missing and hurt friends and it was time to report in and see what the next step was with the rogue witches. "I'm sorry." Margaret said to Soul again.

"You don't need to keep apologizing. Things won't be perfect but…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we could talk."

"I'd really like that." She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

George held his hand out and Soul shook it. "I would really like to understand."

Soul nodded. "Any time you want to come out and visit." Maka walked over to him as the others argued over how they were going to make it home.

"It was good to meet you and see that things are going to be better." Maka said looking at the two. "Thank you again for helping a stranger."

"Thank you for being there for our son when we weren't." Margaret said

Maka looked at Soul. "Ready to go home?" He gave a nod and they joined the others who were still arguing. Maka broke up the argument, they said one last goodbye and were gone, heading back home, Maka still waiting for the I told you so from Soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul and Maka made their way home from the academy after they finished their work. Soul smirked as Maka gave him a look, she was annoyed at him again for getting into another stupid fight. What she didn't know as it was a fight about her. The guy had been following her around the academy and was getting too close to her for Soul's comfort. He couldn't help but keep the guys from her, at twenty she had grown into her figure, becoming one of the most beautiful young women at the academy. She was his partner, best friend, and wife. He couldn't help it when he saw some guy trailing after her. She rolled her eyes at his smirk and walked a little faster.

Soul and Maka paused as they reached their apartment. A woman was pulling a bag from a taxi, she looked disheveled, but she set the suitcase on the ground and tried her best to straighten herself and stand tall. "What…?" Soul trailed off as Maka raised a brow, following him towards the woman. "Mother?" Soul said as they stopped making the woman turn and look at him.

"Soul." She said as she gave a stiff nod.

"What are you doing here?" He asked just as stiff, he hadn't been in contact much other than a few letters and calls with his brother over the years.

She looked at him with eyes that nearly matched his own. "I've left your father." She said simply. "I'm leaving to start my own life." She stood taller and looked at him.

"What the hell-?" Soul was cut off by an elbow in his side.

"Come inside. I'm sure you would like to rest and discuss this in private." Maka said with a small smile. The woman gave a nod as Soul sighed and shook his head before they led his mother into the apartment. "Make yourself at home." She smiled. "I'll make some dinner for the three of us." Soul nodded as he looked back at his mother who stood glancing around.

"What's going on?" Soul asked making his mother look back at him. "Why did you come here?"

"I am starting my life new and I felt that it meant I should start fresh across the board." She explained as she turned to walk farther into the apartment. "This is your home?"

"Yeah. Been home since I was a kid." He told her, following as she walked over to the living room area.

"And you share it with that girl?" She glanced at him before she went to the bookshelves.

Soul furrowed his brow. "That girl has a name." She looked at him as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "Her name is Maka, she's my wife."

"Wife?" His mother turned to look at him completely surprised. Soul gave a small smirk and nodded. "You've gotten married? When did this happen?"

"About a year ago." Soul said before he nodded towards a picture on the wall. "We had a few friends and her father there, just a small thing." She looked at the picture of Maka and Soul with their arms around each other surrounded by large group.

"I didn't hear you come home." They heard making the two turn as Blair walked farther into the room, wrapped in a towel. Soul rolled his eyes as his mother's mouth dropped open. Blair smiled as she moved to pounce on Soul.

"Blair!" Maka called as she stood to the side, her hands on her hips with a hard look at the other woman. "We've had enough fighting today."

"Aw, did my little scythy boy get in trouble again?" She asked innocently as she looked back at Soul.

Soul sighed and shook his head. "Don't ask."

"Did you get in another fight?" She asked curious now.

Maka was the one to answer. "For someone so cool, you sure are stupid." She looked at Soul before she turned on her heels and walked away. "Blair, transform or get dressed." She called as she walked back to finish cooking.

Blair looked at Soul worried as he heaved another sigh. "We're not going to survive." She said softly.

Soul shook his head. "Not even a shred of hope." Blair sighed and transformed into her cat form. "You might want to make yourself scarce for a little bit until I can figure it out." The cat nodded before sneaking off.

"What's going on? Who was that? what was that?" His mother asked confused and freaked out.

"That was Blair. She's a cat that has a lot of magical powers. It's a very long story about how she came to be here." He shook his head. "Look just sit wherever." He told her before he walked into the kitchen to stand behind Maka. His mother watched as Maka glanced over her shoulder to give Soul a quick glare before going back to cooking. Soul reached out wrapping his arms around her making her stop as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Maka let out a sigh before she turned in his arms and looked up at him as a small smile spread on her face.

Soul said something low before Maka gave a nod and they pressed their heads together, Maka talking softly before Soul gave a smile and leaned down pressing a quick kiss to her lips. His mother watched, she had never truly seen her son look so loving, not since he was a small child. Maka smiled at him before she pushed back, and she turned back to the food and Soul walked back over to his mother who turned away quickly as if she hadn't been watching.

"I am truly sorry I have missed so much of your life." She said softly as Soul walked back over. "You seem happy." She looked at him as he raised a brow. "Tell me. What have I missed? What has made you happy? What do you have in your life?"

Soul looked at her a minute as she waited. He was trying to figure out what had suddenly changed in her. "Maka and I are partners, we work together to stop kishin eggs from developing farther. We've been partners since I was thirteen and she was twelve." He said as he moved closer while his mother turned back to the pictures Maka had hung on the walls. "I became a death scythe at fifteen and we were one of three teams facing the Kishin Asura on the moon." She looked at him. "I'm sure you heard about that fight." She gave a nod.

"But I had no idea you were there."

Soul shrugged. "Basically, everyone was involved. We were one of the only teams strong enough to really battle it out, so we went with our friends and took over where others couldn't do anything. We started dating soon after the treaty was signed and got engaged when Maka turned eighteen. Took us little over a year to plan and get everything set but we got married and managed to keep it away from prying eyes, so we could just enjoy being together with our friends."

"Prying eyes?" She asked confused.

"Two of the best people in the academy." Maka said making them both look at her. "One of the best weapons meister pairs, two advisors to lord death and two of his closest friends. Not to mention the fact that it made it official that the last death scythe was no longer available." She smirked at Soul as he chuckled and shook his head. "Broke quite a few hearts in that fangirl group." Soul rolled his eyes as she leaned into him. "Dinner's ready, do you want to tell Blair? I have a couple fish set up for her." Soul nodded before he pulled away to find where the cat had wandered off to. "It's nothing special, we haven't had a chance to go shopping yet."

"I'm sure it's fine." Her mother in law said. "My name is Kathleen, you can call me Kathy if you'd like."

Maka smiled brightly. "I'm Maka." The two women walked over to the little table while Soul walked out with Blair attached to his shoulder before she jumped off, wandering off to the fish Maka had set up. The three sat talking about the passed and the adventures for the rest of the night.

The next morning Maka and Soul stood with Kathy outside the apartment. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Maka asked. "I'm sorry we can't show you around, we have a doctor appointment or else we would show you the city and the academy."

"Doctor?" Kathy asked. "Is everything alright?"

Maka nodded as Soul locked the door. "Yeah, we're just getting a check up on the little one." She smiled and put her hand on her belly that held a little bump.

"Little one?" Kathy asked as Soul walked over to the two women. "You're pregnant?"

Maka nodded. "Almost four months now. We just have to get a check up and make sure everything's alright." Suddenly the comments between Soul and Blair the night before started making sense.

"We have to head to the academy when we're done so if you need anything just have a taxi or someone take you there and ask for one of us. Someone will be able to point you in our direction." Soul said watching as his mother nodded with a bright smile watching as the two started off down the street.

Later that day Soul stood on one of the balcony's looking out at the city as he held his cellphone to his ear waiting for his brother to answer. "Wes." He said when he heard his older brother's voice. "What the hell's going on with mom and dad? Mom showed up here last night and had this whole thing about leaving dad and starting fresh with everyone."

"She showed up there?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

Wes paused. "She and father have been fighting a lot more than usual. She had started hearing about you more and more over the last couple of years and she would plan to try to contact you and he would ruin it. She finally told him to either make amends and let her be apart of your life or he would be on his own. Apparently, things didn't go very well. All I really know is that he didn't want to make amends and she left."

"Guess that explains why she came all the way out here." Soul sighed. "Wish we had a heads up. We're still trying to work some things out ourselves, we don't need her being nosy."

"I don't think she'll be as bad as you remember." Wes said with a soft chuckle. "Just let her learn about your world, I'm sure it will all work out. How are things going?"

"Fine, I guess. Maka's ready to rip my head off any time I breathe wrong. Not sure if I'll survive this."

"You'll find a way and when you've made it, you'll be a father." Wes said making Soul smirk.

"Yeah, well it better hurry up or I'll never get there." Soul laughed softly. "Doctor said everything is moving perfect though, had another appointment this morning."

"I'm glad to hear that." Wes said.

"Soul Eater!" He looked down from the balcony to see his father in law with his mother.

Soul sighed. "Mother just showed up and seems to have found the old man. I'll talk to you later. Thanks Wes."

"Of course. Let me know how things go." Wes said before Soul hung up and put his phone in his pocket before he climbed over the rail and dropped making his mother gasp before Soul landed easily.

"She said she's your mother." Spirit pointed at Kathy as she stood with her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, she is." Soul nodded. "She's visiting for a bit."

"Visiting?" Spirit raised a brow looking at his son in law as he pushed his hands in his pockets. Soul gave a nod. "Oh, how did the doctors go?" He asked excited.

Soul rolled his eyes and pulled a paper from his pocket handing it to Spirit who smiled brightly. "Still have a little bit to go before we find out what it'll be. Stein checked on it and said it's soul is growing fine, no problems from the black blood still."

"Good." Spirit smiled and nodded as he looked at the picture.

"He think's Maka's soul is working to keep it protected." Soul explained.

Spirit nodded handing the paper back. "So, the incident hasn't effected it."

Soul shook his head and shrugged. "We think Maka's soul somehow instinctively protected it when the black blood freaked. Besides it only freaked a minute before I was able to pull it back and we cut it off. So, I doubt it had enough time to really do any damage anyway."

"Better to keep an eye on it anyway. We only know what the black blood can do to you and what it can create. We don't know what it could do to a growing soul." Spirit put his hands in his pockets. "Let me know if you need anything." Soul gave a nod before Spirit looked at Kathy who stood silently listening to the two.

"It's fine, Death Scythe." Soul said making Spirit give another nod before he left. "That was Maka's dad, don't worry about him."

"Is the baby in trouble?" She asked as the worry had built up listening to the two. Soul looked at her a minute. "What was he talking about? What effects you, is there something that's hurting you and can hurt the baby?"

Soul sighed. "It's something that Maka and I got ourselves into when we were kids." He shook his head. "Black blood is something a witch created that was used to revive the Kishin and created the demon weapon Ragnorok. Maka and I were fighting the demon weapon and it's meister when we were kids and the situation got out of hand. I took an attack that would have killed Maka and almost killed me. The blood of the weapon got into my wound and I became infected with the black blood, the madness. It can cause a person to lose control and go on rampages, it can transform people into twisted evil beings. Maka's soul has an ability to nullify this. It's how we were able to survive and take control of it. We use it as our own weapon now, but when we resonate some of it enters her through our link. Her soul has always just destroyed it as soon as we were done our technique, but when Maka became pregnant it seemed to set its sights on the baby and it went out of control. I had to use everything I had to pull it back and away from Maka as she used her soul to nullify it. We don't know why it went crazy or what it can really do so we've been keeping a close eye on the baby and keep checking its soul as it grows. We haven't gone back in the field since." He explained as he looked at his mother.

"Does that make you sick?" She asked.

Soul shook his head. "No, but if it goes out of control it takes over and can go on rampages."

"Is that what happened with the baby?"

Soul paused as he put his hands in his pockets. "No. when it takes over, it uses my body. It attacks everyone, trying to kill everyone near me. What it did with the baby was inside. Our souls are connected, it happens when your partners to a point but with Maka and me we're connected more and all the time. When we resonate to do techniques and our souls become completely one. This lets the black blood into her. Her part of the soul always kept it at bay but for some reason it broke free and went for the soul within ours. It's hard to explain." He shook his head.

His mother looked at him before she nodded. "So, this black blood went inside for the soul of the baby?" Soul nodded. "What's going to happen?"

"Probably nothing. I pulled the blood back, Maka and I broke the resonance and she wiped out what was in her. We did it pretty fast, I don't think it even had a chance to get to the baby but we're doing these check ups and all just to make sure." She nodded.

She looked at the academy. "Show me what I've missed." Soul looked at her a minute before he led the way into the academy to give her a quick tour while they waited for Maka to finish her class for the day. Soul walked with his hands in his pockets as he showed his mother the school he had attended for so many years right beside Maka.

"Death Scythe Soul Eater?" The two stopped as two students walked over to them.

"What's up?" He asked looking lazily at the two. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"There's a duel and they need a witness." The girl said.

Soul sighed. "What students are picking fights now?" He asked as he shrugged and followed the two around to the side of the academy where he caught sight of a knife meister and a hammer meister standing in front of each other glaring at each other. "These two again?" He sighed again.

"Remind you of anyone?" He heard as he turned to see Spirit walking closer as he stopped watching as the students couldn't stop glaring.

"Yeah the idiot and Kid." Soul said making Spirit smirk.

Spirit shook his head. "You better hope your kid doesn't take after another idiot weapon I know."

"I wouldn't call you an idiot, moron or freak maybe but not an idiot." Soul said before he dodged a punch with a grin as Spirit glared at him.

"Are you the witnesses or are you the two fighting?" The two men turned to find Maka with her hand on her hip as she looked at the two with a shake of her head. She walked up to stand between the two and sighed, shaking her head as the duel began. "I really wish they would find a better way to deal with their issues."

"Like you were any better." Soul said with a small smile. "Always in stupid fights, punching Black Star in the face… yeah, you're so much better." He looked back at the duel as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't understand, these two are students? Why are they fighting? What's this about witnesses?" Kathy asked watching the two go at it.

Maka gave a small smile as she looked around her husband to look at her mother in law. "Actually, all four of them are students. The two meisters and the two weapon partners. We encourage meisters and weapons to spar to test their limits, to push themselves and to solve some issues that can't be worked out. Although a lot of students decide to do this instead of actually working things out, or just because the new kid showed up at school."

"You and Tsubaki will never let that go." Soul shook his head as his mother looked at him curiously.

"You were in fights like this?" She asked making him smirk and shrug.

"A few times." He shrugged as he glanced at her before watching the students. "They're not moving like they were yesterday." Soul said making everyone look back at the students.

"Didn't James and Chris just get back from a mission?" Spirit asked looking at Maka who was staring at the two meisters and she furrowed her brow.

"I think Kid had them on some extra mission." Soul said, "They were late getting in, said they ran into a little trouble with the egg, but they got the soul." Soul shrugged. "Didn't seem like anything more."

"Soul." Maka said grabbing his arm making him look back out at the hammer meister. In a split instant the two lunged forward towards the dueling students. Soul transformed his arms, blocking the knife meister attack as Maka grabbed the hammer meister as he dropped, his weapon transforming to kneel worried beside them. "He's burning up. We need to get him to the infirmary." She said as she turned to look at Soul as he knelt beside her. "Probably got an infected wound and too stubborn to get it taken care of."

Soul turned the boy over onto his back and lifted the side of his shirt to see a badly wrapped wound. "You two should actually listen when you're in class. Didn't you learn anything in first aide?" He asked glancing at his weapon. "A weapon should know how to take care of his meister, including when to make him back down and do what he's supposed to do." He sighed and glanced at the worried weapon. "Let's go. I'm sure Nygus will have a lecture or two for you."

"And then you both will be retaking those classes to make sure you learn the importance of taking care of your wounds." Maka said as Soul pulled the meister into his arms and they all stood, Soul leading the weapon to the infirmary.

"How is he?" Spirit asked as Maka stopped by him and Kathy.

Maka shrugged. "He's burning up. Has a wound on his side that looks like it hasn't been taken care of properly. Soul will get them into enough trouble with Nygus and they'll be retaking every class I can think of about taking care of wounds and the basics." She shook her head. "It's not like it's really hard to deal with that stuff."

"You know how to deal with wounds?" Kathy asked looking at Maka who smirked.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's taught in the basics and all through until you start taking EAT classes. Its part of the weapon's lessons on how to care for their meister. Along with the stupid lesson to teach weapons that it's their job to die to protect their meister." She said with a little bitter tone. She gave a sigh and shook her head. "Well Soul will give them an earful then they'll deal with Nygus and Sid and then Kid will pay them a visit."

"I think they'll remember their lessons." Spirit said.

"I hope so." She said with a small nod. "Being out there against these new eggs is nothing to just slide by in. Especially with the rogue witches and humans trying to cause a war. When you have Spartoi coming home with injuries that knock them out for weeks, you'd think they'd pay a little more attention."

"Did you or the octopus head pay attention when things started getting out of hand?" Spirit asked his daughter. He knew their entire history. He knew his daughter's temper and stubbornness and he knew Soul's attitude and laziness.

Maka sighed. "We paid attention but never really thought about it until Italy."

"Italy?" Kathy asked.

Maka looked at her and gave a small nod. "It's where I got us into a bad situation."

"You did?" She asked confused still.

"You were doing what you thought was right." Spirit said. "You saw souls that were taken, and you went to do your job as a meister from the academy."

"I know but I should have reported it, I should have been more cautious or something." Maka said shaking her head.

"Stop blaming yourself for my decision." Soul said as he walked back to them. "Nygus said she'll take care of everything. I'll let Kid know when the idiot's awake."

"Good." She nodded. "And I'm not blaming myself." She added making him raise a brow. "I'm just saying that we didn't really pay too much attention to the important things until after that."

"Like you stop charging in and getting so beat up it takes almost all night to get your injuries dealt with?" He said making her stick her tongue out as he smirked. "Or when you stopped going face first into fights, without your weapon?"

"I did that once." She said crossing her arms as he stared at her.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't have so many scars if you had only done that once." He said and the two looked at each other before Maka turned away from him.

"The point is." She said as she looked at Kathy. "That we're taught to treat our wounds at least enough to get to the proper place. We are all taught better than to let our wounds go without taking care of them properly. And you can't even say anything about that. We made sure our wounds were cared for even if we did it ourselves." She said looking at Soul.

Soul shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Don't you have to be in class of something?" Soul said making her smirk at him.

She looked at the other students hanging around talking. "Okay, that's enough hiding from class." She said as she walked towards the students, breaking up their talks. "Let's go, back to class with all of you." She shooed them back into the academy stopping by the others on her way after them. "Check in on James and let Kid know what happened."

"Don't worry so much." Soul smirked, putting his hands in his pockets as Maka gave him a small smile.

"You know that will never happen." She looked at her father. "Papa, be nice." She said before she turned back to Soul. "See you after classes." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she said goodbye to Kathy and went back into the school.

Spirit stood crossing his arms giving Soul a disapproving look. "You have that look every time." Soul shook his head. "She's a big girl, besides you wouldn't be having that grandchild otherwise." Spirit glared but sighed defeated. "See you around Death Scythe. Come on, I'll show you a few more spots before the classes are over." Soul said as he led his mother into school.

"it was nice meeting you." Kathy said to Spirit before she followed her son.

That night Soul had been asked to stay to help Kid so Maka walked home with her mother in law, talking about everything Soul had shown her and told her. Maka smiled as she listened to her mother in law sounding happy to be a part of it all. she opened the door letting the woman in. "I'm glad Soul actually showed you around. He can be a troublemaker sometimes, but he has a bigger heart than a lot of people know."

"Does that include your father?" Kathy asked with a raised brow. "He didn't seem to like him much."

Maka smirked. "My father is something special. He knows how Soul is, he's seen him when he took care of me or when he protected others. My father likes to play the protective father, but he ends up just being a pain." She shook her head. "Soul's been dealing with him since we became partners and when we started dating and got married the two came to a little unspoken agreement. They pick on each other and still fight sometimes but they know it's ridiculous. They know what's really important."

"So they're okay?" Kathy wondered, remembering the discussion from earlier.

Maka nodded. "Yeah. They still act like they hate each other but they have an understanding. Watching them everyone thinks they are fighting but when it comes to any one of us needing anything, we're there for each other, just like all our friends. It's hard to explain."

The two women sat talking about how things had changed and learning about each other. Soul opened the door, dropping his keys on the table as he walked over carrying a bag of take out. "Figured it would be better than one of us having to cook." He told her as he set it on the coffee table and went for the plates and utensils.

"How is everything with Kid?" Maka asked as he dropped in the seat beside her.

Soul shook his head. "I'm going to kill him if he doesn't stop. He freaked about the clouds in the death room, had Patty trying to draw more to make it better but they weren't symmetrical." He shook his head and sighed. "I swear I'm going to take Black Star with me next time."

"That will only make things worse." Maka smiled. "Maybe Liz can do something about him."

Soul scoffed. "Yeah right. You know how he is." He shook his head as he handed her a container of food.

"Kid, Lord Death… he can be a little much sometimes." Maka explained to her mother in law. "Sometimes we need to try to reset him sort of." Kathy smiled and nodded remembering what Soul had told her about the new Lord Death. The three spent the rest of the night talking and sharing stories.

The next morning Maka was in the kitchen getting ready to start working on breakfast, Kathy was walking from the spare room as Soul wandered from his and Maka's room, pulling his shirt on. Maka froze and furrowed her brow. Soul looked at her as she stopped moving. "Maka?" He asked as he walked closer. "Maka, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw her grab the counter and bend forward a bit, feeling the pain seep into their connection.

"Soul…" She said as she bent forward, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Maka." Soul said as he grabbed her, stopping her from falling. "Maka, what's going on?" He asked as feeling her tense in his arms. He pulled her into his arms more secure as he stood cradling her. She reached out and grabbed hold of him tightly as he carried her towards the living room.

"What's wrong?" Kathy asked as she followed him. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." He said as he set her on the couch. "Maka, breathe, what the hell's going on?"

It took a while before Maka took a breath and looked at him. "Baby." She said before she cried out and curled into a ball.

Soul pulled his phone from his pocket pressing a number before waiting for the person to answer. "Death scythe, get your ass over here and bring Stein." He said before he hung up and sat watching as Maka cried out in pain again. He had no idea what to do or how to help while he waited for Spirit and stein to arrive. It didn't take long. When Soul tells him to run to their home and to bring Stein he knew it was urgent.

"What happened?" Stein asked as he walked over to the couch while Soul shook his head standing beside Spirit behind the couch.

"She was fine this morning, she was in the kitchen and just doubled over." Soul explained worried. "You tell me what the hell is going on."

"We should get her to the infirmary." Stein said as he looked at Maka curled into a ball.

"What's going on?" Kathy asked as Soul just nodded at Stein.

Stein looked at her. "There's a reaction happening between her soul and the baby's. Once I have her at the infirmary we can run some tests and see exactly what is causing this reaction." He explained to her. "I'll meet you there." Soul nodded as he pulled Maka into his arms and started for the door with Spirit at his side. "You must be Soul's mother."

Kathy nodded. "I am." She said as she stood taller, straightening her shoulders and holding her head up. "Why?"

Stein smirked. "I see where he gets his fiery soul from." Kathy looked at him. "You should go as well." Was all he said as he turned and made his way to the infirmary, making her follow so she wouldn't get lost. Stein had the three sit outside the door while he started the tests and worked to ease the pain Maka felt.

"She'll be fine." Spirit said standing across from Soul in the hallway. "Her and the baby, they're both strong."

Soul glanced at him before rubbing his chest. "I know."

Spirit watched as Soul shifted, still rubbing his chest. "What's wrong?" Soul shook his head. "Is it the scar?"

"I don't know." Soul shook his head and furrowed his brow. "It's not like with Crona, it's…. I don't know." Spirit pushed from the wall a moment before Soul gasped and bent forward, grabbing at his chest.

"Soul!" Spirit called as he grabbed the younger death scythe, stopping him from collapsing on the ground. "Soul, what's going on?" He asked worried as Soul pushed his back up against the wall, gasping for air before his legs gave out and Spirit eased him to the ground. "Soul, take a breath."

"Soul…" Kathy said standing by worried, not knowing what to do as she watched her son gasping in pain.

She saw this eyes flash as Spirit furrowed his brow. "Soul hold control. You're stronger than it." Soul slammed his eyes shut before he gave strangled noise, grabbing for his chest. "Stein!" Spirit called as loud as he could. "Soul, you need to hold control. You know what will happen if you let it take over. You'll hurt a lot of people and Maka can't step in. You'll end up hurting her and the baby."

"It…" He ground out shaking his head. "I… can't…"

"Spirit back away!" Stein said as he grabbed Kathy and Spirit and pulled them away as Soul cried out and dropped his head to his curled-up knees. "Soul, we've been here before." He said. "You've managed to grab hold of your sanity before, you need to do it again. It's more important now than before that you grab back control."

Soul's head slowly came up and his eyes were completely black as he looked at the three before blades slowly slid from his limbs. "Soul…. What's going on?" Kathy asked becoming afraid as Soul stood slowly, letting his head hang.

"Spirit get Kid and the others. There's something attacking the black blood. I'll hold him off." Stein said never taking his eyes from Soul.

"What's going on?" Kathy demanded but froze when Soul lifted his head holding and evil grin.

"Go!" Stein said as Soul lunged. Stein held his hand out sending a blast of his wave length through the young death scythe, making him fly down the hall. Spirit grabbed Kathy's arm and took off down the hall as she gasped horrified at what she was seeing.

Kathy watched as Spirit tugged her through the halls, calling to the people nearby to get back. "Ox, don't let anyone down there." He said to one who nodded and called to his weapon to stand guard to stop anyone from going farther. "Kid!" He called as he slammed open a door making the several in the room jump and look at him and Kathy.

"Death scythe. What's going on?" Kid asked worried, taking in the two.

"Stein needs you and the others. There's something wrong with the black blood. Stein's holding him at the infirmary." Spirit said.

"Liz, Patty, let's go." The two nodded transforming without a word. "Killik, get the others, surround the infirmary, don't let anyone in and prepare to stop Soul."

"Kid…" Killik paused. "Soul's the strongest of us even without being taken over. You really think we'll be able to stop him? Maka's the only one who can do anything."

"Maka's having her own issues." Spirit said.

Kid nodded. "Gather the others." Kid said before he followed Spirit and Kathy back towards the infirmary. "What's going on with Maka?"

"She collapsed this morning, Stein said it was something with the baby, so we brought her here and then it started effecting Soul. He started feeling it slow, said he wasn't sure if it was the black blood, just said it wasn't like with Crona. It just took over." Spirit explained as they ran towards Ox.

"Hold here, Killik is collecting the others." Kid told him as they passed. In a matter of minutes, they stopped in their tracks as they watched Soul spin grabbing Stein by the front of his shirt and throwing him into the wall stalking over to him. Kid pulled his guns up and fired making Soul fall back before he looked up at Kid.

"What…?" Kathy was confused and scared.

"Soul." Kid said as he slowly walked closer. "Maka told me all about this, she said you could still hear and see what was going on. If that's true you know you need to take control before you do something that can't be fixed. You need to be with Maka, not fighting friends." Soul seemed to roar as he shifted, ready to attack again. "Soul, don't make me use it on you." More blades slide from Soul. "Soul resonance." Kid said before he connected his soul with Liz and Patty bringing forth the cannons. Kid aimed and fired as Soul lunged again.

"Soul." Kathy gasped but Spirit held her from going forward.

"That won't keep him down." Kid said watching Soul lay on the ground. "Get Maka to safety. I'll keep him busy until the others get here and then we can over power him." Kid said as Soul came back to his feet, blades sprouting.

"No!" Everyone looked at the door to find Maka, leaning on the door frame. "There's…. it's not normal."

"Maka, you shouldn't be up." Spirit said coming to her side, holding her up.

"Soul… it's not the imp…" She said trying to control her own pain. She took a deep breath and steadied herself keeping her green eyes on Soul as he glared at everyone with black eyes and a sadistic grin. "Papa, I need to get to him."

"Maka, that's ridiculous. You can barely stand, you're in pain." Spirit tried to argue but she shot him a hard look making him stop. "You could get hurt."

Maka shook her head. "Soul would never hurt me, even when it's happened before he never let anything real bad happen to me. Just… help me get to him." Spirit looked at her a minute before he gave a nod, transforming and landing in her hands. She used the pole to hold herself up a minute.

"Maka, are you sure?" Kid asked still pointing his cannons at Soul.

Maka nodded. "I can reach him, and calm this. He just can't get a grip on it." She said as she stepped up beside him. "Something is manipulating it, it's not the imp taking over." She said. "Once I get him back… get the witches." She said making him nod as he stepped back. Maka stood up straight, pushing all of her pain, fear and worries away before she started towards her husband.

"What's going on? She's going to attack him?" Kathy asked horrified.

"No." Stein said breathing heavily. "She's using Spirit as a shield to get close enough to connect with Soul. Sort of like a manual reboot." He explained looking at Kid. "The madness…"

"The rogues." Kid said with a nod. "Once Maka has him down, get them locked away, I'll get grand witch and see what is going on." He said watching as Soul lunged making Maka run forward, straight at him. She used Spirit to twist and block and avoid being caught by the flying blades Soul reached out with. In one swoop and swiped at him. She slammed the pole into Soul's chest, pinning him to the wall before she shoved away another attack along with the scythe, slamming straight into Soul. She grabbed his face in her hands as the shock was clear on his face.

"You promised you would never let anything happen to me." She said as she saw the blades surround her. "You promised that you would always protect me, you swore you would die before anything happened to me or our baby." She said as Soul's body seemed to tense more. "I know you can hear me. I can still feel you. Soul, I need you to fight it, my soul can't do it alone. Help me." She said as she pulled his head down to hers, closing her eyes as she let her soul explode with as much force as she could muster, making a physical blast of air that went through the hall, making everyone back up a step. They watched as the blade burst and the two slid down the wall.

"Maka…" Soul said hoarsely. "What the hell… you could have been killed."

She smiled and shook her head. "You would never hurt me or the baby." She said softly before he sighed and pulled her to his chest, holding her tight.

"You're such an idiot." He whispered as the others came closer.

Kid bent down on one side making Soul look at him utterly exhausted, fighting the darkness of unconsciousness. "She's smarter and more talented than ever." Kid smirked looking at Maka as she passed out. "Stein is going to get you guys to a safe place away from people until we figure this out. I'm going to contact Grand Witch and get this handled. Get some rest and take care of Maka." He said.

"Thanks Kid." Soul said before he lost his fight and fell unconscious.

Kid sighed as he stood up and looked at everyone who had gathered. "The dungeon will be the safest place since it's warded from Witches, it will make it impossible for their magic to reach them." Stein said as he looked at the two unconscious. "I'll get everything moved down there so we can monitor the baby and keep them safe."

Kid nodded and looked around as the Spartoi stood waiting for their own orders, all wanting to help. "Death Scythe go with them. Killik, Fire, Thunder, Ox and Harver, you go help stand guard. "Kim, I need you go get in contact with Grand Witch. Tell her what happened and see if she can help or point us to who could have a hand in this." He paused as the teams nodded. "I'm going to call Black star and Tsubaki back. If this happens again, we can't rely on Maka pulling her strength together enough to blast it with her soul. Black Star and Tsubaki will be one of the only teams that can get him down and keep him down until we can figure something out." Liz and Patty transformed standing beside him as Stein bent to look over the two before he started getting them ready to be moved to a better place.

Kid left sending the rest of the Spartoi back to where they were but telling them to be prepared to run to help. Spirit bent beside Stein. "Will they be alright?" Spirit asked worried as he pulled Maka into his arms.

Stein gave a small nod. "It seems so. It even looks like the reaction with the baby is resolved."

"How?" Spirit looked surprised. "Does it have black blood too?"

Stein shrugged. "It may only have aspects of it or the fact that the black blood was getting activated caused it to have issues with the baby's soul since Maka and Soul always have a slight resonance even when they're not in battle." He shook his head. "Let's get them set up in the dungeon and we can work on figuring everything out more later. They're still connected so there shouldn't be any more issues, at least not for a while." The two men pulled the unconscious pair up and led the way to where it would be safer, getting them settled.

Kathy jumped as the door flew open and two people walked in followed by Kid. "They'll be alright?" The tall woman asked.

Kid nodded. "From what Stein said they will be. Soul's worn out from trying to get back in control and the fighting and Maka's still resting her soul after the blast she sent off."

"What about the kid?" Black star asked as he crossed his arms looking at his two friends. Over the last several years he had seemed to calm and understand the tense important moment apart from when he could let loose.

"From what Stein says everything's settled down and it's fine." Kid said making Black star nod. "He said it's still growing normally, no issues. The soul is still bright." A groan made everyone look back over as Soul slowly sat up holding his head. "Soul."

He looked at him with red eyes and gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm still here." He said shaking his head. "Did you really have to hit me that hard?" He said rubbing his head again.

Kid smirked. "I could have used the next level."

"Yeah, no thanks." Soul rolled his eyes, looking over at his old friend. "Good to see you two back."

"Yeah well it sounds like if something happens again there needs to be a god here to rough you up a little more." Black star said with a small smirk making Soul chuckle and shake his head.

"How's Maka?" Tsubaki asked worried as she walked farther into the room.

Soul looked at Maka, still sleeping on the bed beside him. "As far as I can tell she's fine." He said as he reached his soul out, soothing his wife's.

"Stein said her and the baby will be fine." Spirit said from the side of the room. "He said to keep an eye out, but everything is completely normal." Soul gave a nod. "We figured this would be the best place for now, since it's warded from witches magic."

Again, Soul nodded. "Did you find out who it was?" He asked looking at Kid.

Kid shook his head. "Grand Witch said she would look into it and let us know. We are working on our own to search the city, she said that whoever did it would have had to be close by so we're searching with the help of a few of our ally witches, Kim is heading the search. We'll figure it out. Just make sure you and Maka are up for the fight."

"Fight? What fight?" Kathy asked making everyone look at her.

Black Star cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?" He asked stalking closer. "You're the one!" He called making Soul reach his leg out tripping the meister making him face plant before glaring at Soul.

"She's not the one." He sighed. "Black Star, my mother. Mother, this is Black Star." He leaned back on the wall at the head of the bed looking at everyone in the room. Kid said he would check back later and left Spirit, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kathy with Soul and the sleeping Maka

"Is there anything you guys need us to bring?" Tsubaki asked after a few minutes of idle chatting.

Soul shrugged. "Depends on how long we're stuck here. Probably some clothes and her books. You know how she is cooped up." He smirked glancing at Maka still sleeping making Tsubaki giggle and nod.

"I'll stop by your place and grab some things for you." She offered.

"Yeah, thanks." He glanced at Black Star. "Don't break anything or you're on your own explaining it to Maka."

"I cannot be held responsible for being almighty." He crossed his arms.

"You will be when you have a book permanently in your head." Soul smirked making Black Star pout as Tsubaki giggled.

"Come on Black Star." She said pulling him with her. "We'll bring everything in the morning. Let us know if you need anything else."

"Yeah, thanks, Tsubaki." She nodded and left with her complaining meister. "He's going to break stuff." He sighed shaking his head.

"Probably at least ten things." Spirit said looking at his son in law. "You're straining yourself."

"Don't worry about stuff you don't know, old man." Soul shot back as he shifted, trying to push himself up more. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right. Black Blood was manipulated by a witch to forcibly take over you, you had several direct hits from Stein's soul, Kid shot you then blasted you with one of his most powerful attacks, Maka had to go full force at you and then blasted her soul to clear the spell. Yeah I don't know what all of that can do separately let alone all together can do to a person." Spirit said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Soul scoffed.

"Why, what are you gonna do?" Spirit taunted making Kathy look between the two as they glared at each other. "Bring it, little octopus boy." He said crossing his arms as Soul glared at him.

"Whatever." Soul said knowing the older death scythe was right. He looked at Maka as she shifted in her sleep to lay on her side, closer to him. He felt the worry and fear rising back up.

"She'll be fine." Soul glanced back at his father in law who sighed and walked closer. "Stein said she's fine, just needs to rest and replenish the energy she put out. He said the baby is showing no signs of distress or any effects from the black blood either. You've still got Maka and you're still going to be a father." He watched as Soul gave a small smirk. "Now you better lay back down and get more rest before she wakes up and finds out you didn't do what you were supposed to." Soul grumbled but laid down none the less. Within a few minutes Soul was sound asleep and Maka rolled more to lay her head on his chest. Spirit gently covered the two.

"You and my son…" Kathy started. "Why don't you get along? What did my son do?"

Spirit looked at her and gave a small smirk. "It's not really that he's done anything. It started out as jealousy that my daughter would let him near her, she would trust him with everything from school to her life, but she wouldn't even look at me. I wanted to be there, to be the one she relied on. I saw him taking her away from me. But after they started dating, he told me to go over their apartment one night. When I showed up Maka wasn't happy, but he just smiled at her, told her to remember what he said and said he was heading out to help Kid with some work and left the two of us to talk." Spirit smirked. "He apparently had set everything up and forced her to give me another chance to be her father, to let me make everything up to her. Ever since then, Maka and me have been a little closer. We talk more and I'm part of her life."

"Then why do you and Soul always fight?" Kathy wondered as she took her seat on the opposite side of the bed.

Spirit smirked. "It's what we do." He shrugged. "It would be ridiculous if we were nice." He laughed. "But we do what we need to when the time calls for it."

"Like this morning?" Kathy questioned.

Spirit nodded. "When it comes to Maka and the baby we always put everything aside. But there's times that we need to talk…" He shrugged and gave a small smile. "After Maka and I talked when they started dating I talked with him, we had a very honest conversation. And when they found out about the baby and the black blood attacked it… he was so worried and afraid." Spirit sighed. "There's a lot more to your son than he shows. It took a long time, but I was able to crack through once in a while to see what's under that lazy jerk exterior."

Kathy looked at her sleeping son as he shifted, wrapping his arms around Maka. "I wish I could see it." She said sadly.

Spirit smiled. "I'm sure you will. He wouldn't let you be around him let alone Maka and the baby if he didn't want to let you in. Just give him time, he'll let you in to see it."

Kathy smiled softly. "I came here to try to fix things with him. his father and I had tried to force him to be a part of our life and our way of life." She shook her head. "We never understood what was so great about being like… a…"

"Monster?" Spirit added making her look at him. "I've heard it. I know what happened." He nodded.

"I left my husband because he refused to try to understand." She said. "My other son, Wes, he's been in contact with Soul more than anyone of us, and he's told me about what has gone on, what he's achieved. I've wanted to for a while but my husband forbid me from being any part of this. When I heard that Soul had achieved so much and had been involved in the war on the moon, I tried again. I fought my husband and I finally gave up. I left him. I wanted to be part of both my sons lives, I wanted to see the man he's grown up to be without us."

"And?" Spirit asked making her look at him. "What do you think? Now that you've seen a little bit of the man he's become."

Kathy looked back at Soul and gave a small smile. "I'm still confused and honestly I'm afraid, especially after what I saw today… but… I couldn't be prouder of who he's become and everything he's achieved." She looked back at Spirit as he smirked and gave a nod. "I never expected to find him with so much responsibility, so smart and talented, let alone married and about to become a father." She shook her head.

"That part still gets me." Spirit nodded. "It seems like yesterday they became partners and took their first mission or came so close to making him into a death scythe. It seems like time has just flew by watching them battle well above their level, always surprising everyone by coming out on top. And now my little girl is married and about to be a mother." He shook his head. "I can't believe it some days." They fell silent until a phone rang making them jump. Spirit picked it up from the table by the door.

"Is that your phone?" Kathy wondered as he walked closer.

"It's Soul's." Spirit said just as the weapon shifted. Sitting up he watched Spirit walk over. "Your brother."

"I'll call him back." Soul said as he rubbed his head and leaned back as Spirit clicked the phone off and set it back on the table. "Damn, my head feels like it's going to explode." He groaned.

"Here." Spirit said as he walked back over with a cup of water and a little medicine cup. "Stein said that if you or Maka had any pain, to take this." He handed it to Soul who looked at it.

"Well if the nutty professor says so." He downed the medicine making Spirit shake his head.

"Get more rest while you can." Spirit said before Maka's phone started to ring. "I'll handle it."

"Yeah, thanks." He said as he let his body relax and drifted back off to sleep, holding Maka close.

Spirit looked at it and found 'Mom' on the screen. With a heavy sigh he picked it up. He knew how this conversation was going to go, especially after the last two big ones that had her screaming at him for screwing up and letting their daughter go down the path they had taken and how it would just end up hurting her. "Kimi." He answered. "yes, this is Maka's phone…. There's been some things going on… no, no. She fine, she's just resting for now." He paused listening. "No, Soul didn't-…. Kimi, there's no need-…"

"Is that Mama?" Maka asked tiredly as she rolled to look at her father. Spirit looked at the two as Soul rolled onto his back watching as Maka pushed to sit up. "Let me talk to her." She said softly.

"Kimi, Maka, just woke up." Spirit said before he quickly handed the phone to his daughter wincing as Soul smirked, reaching out to take Maka's free hand, entwining their fingers.

"Mama…. Please don't yell so loud, my head hurts." She said with a sigh. "No Mama, it's nothing like that…. Soul did not go running around." She gave a quick glare at Soul who started to laugh. "No Mama, I didn't call about anything like that happening. I was trying to get a hold of you because I wanted to tell you, we're going to have a baby." Maka winced and held the phone away from her head as the sound of yelling and screaming could be heard from the earpiece. Soul sat up, still holding her hand. He knew exactly how her mother was when it came to meister and weapons together.

"I'll talk to her." Spirit offered.

Maka shook her head and slowly pulled the phone back to her ear. "Mama, please… no, that's not… why would you think…" Soul could feel the anger building and Spirit could see it on Maka's face as she tried to argue with her mother. "No, would you stop suggesting… Mama." Soul and Spirit saw the tears building before they started to really collect in her green eyes. Soul took the phone. "Soul." She said but didn't fight him.

Soul put the phone to his ear as Kimi continued her speech. "We've been through this before." He said cutting her off. "I don't give a damn what you think, or feel is best for Maka. She knows what's best and she does what she want's there's no changing that. She wants you to be part of her life but if you would rather be bitter then its better if you never show up."

"Soul." Maka said as the tears built more.

He sighed. "You never liked it but its her life. You can either be there for her and get to be a part of her life or you can just cut it off and not be part of her life or your grandkids. I don't give a damn what you pick but you keep yelling at her for being happy I'm not going to keep quiet." He hung up as she started yelling at him and he gave the phone to Spirit who gave a small smirk, happy to see Soul stand up to the woman.

"Soul, you didn't have to yell at her." Maka said. "I could have handled it."

"Yeah well, I've been watching her yell at you and make you feel bad for doing what you wanted, just because her life was screwed up. Not going to have her yelling at you anymore, and do you really want that around the baby?"

Maka looked at him before she sighed. "No, but she's still my mom."

"Soul's right." Spirit said making everyone look at him. "I really hate to admit that, but he is right. Kimi is your mother, she always will be, and I know she loves you more than anything, but she can be stubborn. She saw what happened with her and me and she's scared but she shouldn't take away your happiness for her own fears." He paused. "She doesn't know Soul, she hasn't seen that your life isn't ours. She hasn't tried to see it. Yes, she's your mother but if she doesn't want to let you be happy then you don't need her making you hurt."

Maka looked at him before she looked at Soul who was watching her. She swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "Come here." He said as he pulled her to him, letting her cry into his chest as he held her tight. He glanced at Spirit who gave him a small nod. Spirit looked at Kathy as she watched Soul, shocked at how he had spoken to his mother in law and now comforted his crying wife. Spirit motioned for her to follow and led her from the room, closing the door behind them as he started to explain what happened, letting Soul and Maka be alone for a little while.

It had been three days before Kid called Maka and Soul to the death room where the grand witch was waiting with several others. Kathy stood beside Spirit to the side as the two walked in, looking better than they had a few days before. "Grand Witch has informed me that she's used her connections to find out who it was that had tried to start something. She's taken care of them and taken their souls."

"What's to stop this from happening again?" Maka asked as she looked at the grand witch. "It nearly destroyed Soul and it attacked our child? It could have destroyed our baby as well. What's to stop someone else from stepping up and doing it again and maybe the next time we don't have the strength to fight it back, maybe next time it kills our child, maybe next time it destroys Soul or even me? Then what? What protection do we have?"

She felt Soul grab her hand as he looked at the Grand Witch, but it was Spirit who spoke. "You left the black blood, saying you wanted to see how it played out, to see how it could be controlled. We agreed to share, but Maka's right." He paused. "With all due respect of course."

The grand witch looked at him a moment before she bowed her head before Kid spoke up. "They were able to fashion a spell into these gems." He held out two stones. "They'll be able to block the magic from connecting with the black blood until they can find a more permanent solution."

Soul took the stones and gave a nod. "Thanks." The grand witch gave another nod. "So, we just keep these on us and we're good?"

"Yes. They will block the spell related to black blood." Kim said. "I made sure they blocked every spell known to mess with the blood, so they should cover everything. I'm helping them develop a spell or some way to hold the black blood at bay, to cage it."

"Thanks, Kim." Maka said with a small smile making her nod. "Thank you, Grand Witch."

She bowed her head. "I hope your child is as intense as you are." She said softly making Maka give a small smile. "It will definitely be just as strong as both it's parents. If there is anything more, we can do we will do our best."

Soul and Maka nodded. "Thanks." Soul said again before they turned, and he led Maka from the death room. She seemed to sway a bit as they reached the door and Soul grabbed her arm to steady her.

"She's still working on gaining her energy back from the amount of force she put into her soul wave length to stop the attack." Stein explained. "Another day or two of rest and she'll be back to her normal self."

"The child is fine?" Another witch asked concerned.

Stein nodded. "The child seems to be growing normally, it's soul has stabilized and is thriving. It seems they're all going to be fine."

Kathy and Spirit followed the couple from the room as they made their way back to the apartment. "At least the baby will be safe." Maka said as she examined the stone.

"What's important that all three of you are safe." Spirit said making her give a small smile and nod.

"And that we get to be with our family." She smiled happily. "And our baby will be able to know their grandparents."

"At least its grandmother and grandfather." Soul mumbled as he put his hands in his pockets. Maka wrapped her arm around his, leaning into his side.

"That's all it needs." She smiled resting a hand on her little baby bump. "Just the people who love us and the baby, that's all that matters." Soul sighed and shook his head.

"Maka's right. As long as the baby is loved it doesn't matter if it has one grandparent or all four or more. It only matters that the baby is loved and cared for by those in it's life." Kathy smiled. "I meant to ask before, have you told your brother?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah told him after Death Scythe and our friends." Soul said. "He said to let him know when the baby's due and he'll come out for a while. Said he'll be here even if he has to sneak out the back of the concert hall." He smirked as Kathy laughed softly. "Dad will be so pissed."

"I doubt Wes cares about that." Maka said smiled. "He's too excited, he's already trying to buy everything for the baby."

"Sounds like he's excited to be an uncle." Kathy laughed as Maka nodded. Soul watched his mother and wife talk, laughing and joking as they walked ahead leaving Spirit and Soul to follow.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Spirit asked making Soul look at him. "To have your mother in your life and involved with all of this. I know it felt good be allowed in my daughter's life. I couldn't have ever imagined being a part of my grandchild's life and here I am a father to Maka and about to be a grandfather."

Soul looked from him and back to Maka and Kathy walking in front of them. He gave a small smirk and nodded. "Yeah, it feels good. I'm glad my kid will at least have her and you there for it." Spirit just smirked as they made it to the apartment where they had dinner together and started to get more comfortable as Kathy fit right into their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul and Maka made their way home from the academy after they finished their work. Soul smirked as Maka gave him a look, she was annoyed at him again for getting into another stupid fight. What she didn't know as it was a fight about her. The guy had been following her around the academy and was getting too close to her for Soul's comfort. He couldn't help but keep the guys from her, at twenty she had grown into her figure, becoming one of the most beautiful young women at the academy. She was his partner, best friend, and wife. He couldn't help it when he saw some guy trailing after her. She rolled her eyes at his smirk and walked a little faster.

Soul and Maka paused as they reached their apartment. A woman was pulling a bag from a taxi, she looked disheveled, but she set the suitcase on the ground and tried her best to straighten herself and stand tall. "What…?" Soul trailed off as Maka raised a brow, following him towards the woman. "Mother?" Soul said as they stopped making the woman turn and look at him.

"Soul." She said as she gave a stiff nod.

"What are you doing here?" He asked just as stiff, he hadn't been in contact much other than a few letters and calls with his brother over the years.

She looked at him with eyes that nearly matched his own. "I've left your father." She said simply. "I'm leaving to start my own life." She stood taller and looked at him.

"What the hell-?" Soul was cut off by an elbow in his side.

"Come inside. I'm sure you would like to rest and discuss this in private." Maka said with a small smile. The woman gave a nod as Soul sighed and shook his head before they led his mother into the apartment. "Make yourself at home." She smiled. "I'll make some dinner for the three of us." Soul nodded as he looked back at his mother who stood glancing around.

"What's going on?" Soul asked making his mother look back at him. "Why did you come here?"

"I am starting my life new and I felt that it meant I should start fresh across the board." She explained as she turned to walk farther into the apartment. "This is your home?"

"Yeah. Been home since I was a kid." He told her, following as she walked over to the living room area.

"And you share it with that girl?" She glanced at him before she went to the bookshelves.

Soul furrowed his brow. "That girl has a name." She looked at him as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "Her name is Maka, she's my wife."

"Wife?" His mother turned to look at him completely surprised. Soul gave a small smirk and nodded. "You've gotten married? When did this happen?"

"About a year ago." Soul said before he nodded towards a picture on the wall. "We had a few friends and her father there, just a small thing." She looked at the picture of Maka and Soul with their arms around each other surrounded by large group.

"I didn't hear you come home." They heard making the two turn as Blair walked farther into the room, wrapped in a towel. Soul rolled his eyes as his mother's mouth dropped open. Blair smiled as she moved to pounce on Soul.

"Blair!" Maka called as she stood to the side, her hands on her hips with a hard look at the other woman. "We've had enough fighting today."

"Aw, did my little scythy boy get in trouble again?" She asked innocently as she looked back at Soul.

Soul sighed and shook his head. "Don't ask."

"Did you get in another fight?" She asked curious now.

Maka was the one to answer. "For someone so cool, you sure are stupid." She looked at Soul before she turned on her heels and walked away. "Blair, transform or get dressed." She called as she walked back to finish cooking.

Blair looked at Soul worried as he heaved another sigh. "We're not going to survive." She said softly.

Soul shook his head. "Not even a shred of hope." Blair sighed and transformed into her cat form. "You might want to make yourself scarce for a little bit until I can figure it out." The cat nodded before sneaking off.

"What's going on? Who was that? what was that?" His mother asked confused and freaked out.

"That was Blair. She's a cat that has a lot of magical powers. It's a very long story about how she came to be here." He shook his head. "Look just sit wherever." He told her before he walked into the kitchen to stand behind Maka. His mother watched as Maka glanced over her shoulder to give Soul a quick glare before going back to cooking. Soul reached out wrapping his arms around her making her stop as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Maka let out a sigh before she turned in his arms and looked up at him as a small smile spread on her face.

Soul said something low before Maka gave a nod and they pressed their heads together, Maka talking softly before Soul gave a smile and leaned down pressing a quick kiss to her lips. His mother watched, she had never truly seen her son look so loving, not since he was a small child. Maka smiled at him before she pushed back, and she turned back to the food and Soul walked back over to his mother who turned away quickly as if she hadn't been watching.

"I am truly sorry I have missed so much of your life." She said softly as Soul walked back over. "You seem happy." She looked at him as he raised a brow. "Tell me. What have I missed? What has made you happy? What do you have in your life?"

Soul looked at her a minute as she waited. He was trying to figure out what had suddenly changed in her. "Maka and I are partners, we work together to stop kishin eggs from developing farther. We've been partners since I was thirteen and she was twelve." He said as he moved closer while his mother turned back to the pictures Maka had hung on the walls. "I became a death scythe at fifteen and we were one of three teams facing the Kishin Asura on the moon." She looked at him. "I'm sure you heard about that fight." She gave a nod.

"But I had no idea you were there."

Soul shrugged. "Basically, everyone was involved. We were one of the only teams strong enough to really battle it out, so we went with our friends and took over where others couldn't do anything. We started dating soon after the treaty was signed and got engaged when Maka turned eighteen. Took us little over a year to plan and get everything set but we got married and managed to keep it away from prying eyes, so we could just enjoy being together with our friends."

"Prying eyes?" She asked confused.

"Two of the best people in the academy." Maka said making them both look at her. "One of the best weapons meister pairs, two advisors to lord death and two of his closest friends. Not to mention the fact that it made it official that the last death scythe was no longer available." She smirked at Soul as he chuckled and shook his head. "Broke quite a few hearts in that fangirl group." Soul rolled his eyes as she leaned into him. "Dinner's ready, do you want to tell Blair? I have a couple fish set up for her." Soul nodded before he pulled away to find where the cat had wandered off to. "It's nothing special, we haven't had a chance to go shopping yet."

"I'm sure it's fine." Her mother in law said. "My name is Kathleen, you can call me Kathy if you'd like."

Maka smiled brightly. "I'm Maka." The two women walked over to the little table while Soul walked out with Blair attached to his shoulder before she jumped off, wandering off to the fish Maka had set up. The three sat talking about the passed and the adventures for the rest of the night.

The next morning Maka and Soul stood with Kathy outside the apartment. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Maka asked. "I'm sorry we can't show you around, we have a doctor appointment or else we would show you the city and the academy."

"Doctor?" Kathy asked. "Is everything alright?"

Maka nodded as Soul locked the door. "Yeah, we're just getting a check up on the little one." She smiled and put her hand on her belly that held a little bump.

"Little one?" Kathy asked as Soul walked over to the two women. "You're pregnant?"

Maka nodded. "Almost four months now. We just have to get a check up and make sure everything's alright." Suddenly the comments between Soul and Blair the night before started making sense.

"We have to head to the academy when we're done so if you need anything just have a taxi or someone take you there and ask for one of us. Someone will be able to point you in our direction." Soul said watching as his mother nodded with a bright smile watching as the two started off down the street.

Later that day Soul stood on one of the balcony's looking out at the city as he held his cellphone to his ear waiting for his brother to answer. "Wes." He said when he heard his older brother's voice. "What the hell's going on with mom and dad? Mom showed up here last night and had this whole thing about leaving dad and starting fresh with everyone."

"She showed up there?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

Wes paused. "She and father have been fighting a lot more than usual. She had started hearing about you more and more over the last couple of years and she would plan to try to contact you and he would ruin it. She finally told him to either make amends and let her be apart of your life or he would be on his own. Apparently, things didn't go very well. All I really know is that he didn't want to make amends and she left."

"Guess that explains why she came all the way out here." Soul sighed. "Wish we had a heads up. We're still trying to work some things out ourselves, we don't need her being nosy."

"I don't think she'll be as bad as you remember." Wes said with a soft chuckle. "Just let her learn about your world, I'm sure it will all work out. How are things going?"

"Fine, I guess. Maka's ready to rip my head off any time I breathe wrong. Not sure if I'll survive this."

"You'll find a way and when you've made it, you'll be a father." Wes said making Soul smirk.

"Yeah, well it better hurry up or I'll never get there." Soul laughed softly. "Doctor said everything is moving perfect though, had another appointment this morning."

"I'm glad to hear that." Wes said.

"Soul Eater!" He looked down from the balcony to see his father in law with his mother.

Soul sighed. "Mother just showed up and seems to have found the old man. I'll talk to you later. Thanks Wes."

"Of course. Let me know how things go." Wes said before Soul hung up and put his phone in his pocket before he climbed over the rail and dropped making his mother gasp before Soul landed easily.

"She said she's your mother." Spirit pointed at Kathy as she stood with her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, she is." Soul nodded. "She's visiting for a bit."

"Visiting?" Spirit raised a brow looking at his son in law as he pushed his hands in his pockets. Soul gave a nod. "Oh, how did the doctors go?" He asked excited.

Soul rolled his eyes and pulled a paper from his pocket handing it to Spirit who smiled brightly. "Still have a little bit to go before we find out what it'll be. Stein checked on it and said it's soul is growing fine, no problems from the black blood still."

"Good." Spirit smiled and nodded as he looked at the picture.

"He think's Maka's soul is working to keep it protected." Soul explained.

Spirit nodded handing the paper back. "So, the incident hasn't effected it."

Soul shook his head and shrugged. "We think Maka's soul somehow instinctively protected it when the black blood freaked. Besides it only freaked a minute before I was able to pull it back and we cut it off. So, I doubt it had enough time to really do any damage anyway."

"Better to keep an eye on it anyway. We only know what the black blood can do to you and what it can create. We don't know what it could do to a growing soul." Spirit put his hands in his pockets. "Let me know if you need anything." Soul gave a nod before Spirit looked at Kathy who stood silently listening to the two.

"It's fine, Death Scythe." Soul said making Spirit give another nod before he left. "That was Maka's dad, don't worry about him."

"Is the baby in trouble?" She asked as the worry had built up listening to the two. Soul looked at her a minute. "What was he talking about? What effects you, is there something that's hurting you and can hurt the baby?"

Soul sighed. "It's something that Maka and I got ourselves into when we were kids." He shook his head. "Black blood is something a witch created that was used to revive the Kishin and created the demon weapon Ragnorok. Maka and I were fighting the demon weapon and it's meister when we were kids and the situation got out of hand. I took an attack that would have killed Maka and almost killed me. The blood of the weapon got into my wound and I became infected with the black blood, the madness. It can cause a person to lose control and go on rampages, it can transform people into twisted evil beings. Maka's soul has an ability to nullify this. It's how we were able to survive and take control of it. We use it as our own weapon now, but when we resonate some of it enters her through our link. Her soul has always just destroyed it as soon as we were done our technique, but when Maka became pregnant it seemed to set its sights on the baby and it went out of control. I had to use everything I had to pull it back and away from Maka as she used her soul to nullify it. We don't know why it went crazy or what it can really do so we've been keeping a close eye on the baby and keep checking its soul as it grows. We haven't gone back in the field since." He explained as he looked at his mother.

"Does that make you sick?" She asked.

Soul shook his head. "No, but if it goes out of control it takes over and can go on rampages."

"Is that what happened with the baby?"

Soul paused as he put his hands in his pockets. "No. when it takes over, it uses my body. It attacks everyone, trying to kill everyone near me. What it did with the baby was inside. Our souls are connected, it happens when your partners to a point but with Maka and me we're connected more and all the time. When we resonate to do techniques and our souls become completely one. This lets the black blood into her. Her part of the soul always kept it at bay but for some reason it broke free and went for the soul within ours. It's hard to explain." He shook his head.

His mother looked at him before she nodded. "So, this black blood went inside for the soul of the baby?" Soul nodded. "What's going to happen?"

"Probably nothing. I pulled the blood back, Maka and I broke the resonance and she wiped out what was in her. We did it pretty fast, I don't think it even had a chance to get to the baby but we're doing these check ups and all just to make sure." She nodded.

She looked at the academy. "Show me what I've missed." Soul looked at her a minute before he led the way into the academy to give her a quick tour while they waited for Maka to finish her class for the day. Soul walked with his hands in his pockets as he showed his mother the school he had attended for so many years right beside Maka.

"Death Scythe Soul Eater?" The two stopped as two students walked over to them.

"What's up?" He asked looking lazily at the two. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"There's a duel and they need a witness." The girl said.

Soul sighed. "What students are picking fights now?" He asked as he shrugged and followed the two around to the side of the academy where he caught sight of a knife meister and a hammer meister standing in front of each other glaring at each other. "These two again?" He sighed again.

"Remind you of anyone?" He heard as he turned to see Spirit walking closer as he stopped watching as the students couldn't stop glaring.

"Yeah the idiot and Kid." Soul said making Spirit smirk.

Spirit shook his head. "You better hope your kid doesn't take after another idiot weapon I know."

"I wouldn't call you an idiot, moron or freak maybe but not an idiot." Soul said before he dodged a punch with a grin as Spirit glared at him.

"Are you the witnesses or are you the two fighting?" The two men turned to find Maka with her hand on her hip as she looked at the two with a shake of her head. She walked up to stand between the two and sighed, shaking her head as the duel began. "I really wish they would find a better way to deal with their issues."

"Like you were any better." Soul said with a small smile. "Always in stupid fights, punching Black Star in the face… yeah, you're so much better." He looked back at the duel as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't understand, these two are students? Why are they fighting? What's this about witnesses?" Kathy asked watching the two go at it.

Maka gave a small smile as she looked around her husband to look at her mother in law. "Actually, all four of them are students. The two meisters and the two weapon partners. We encourage meisters and weapons to spar to test their limits, to push themselves and to solve some issues that can't be worked out. Although a lot of students decide to do this instead of actually working things out, or just because the new kid showed up at school."

"You and Tsubaki will never let that go." Soul shook his head as his mother looked at him curiously.

"You were in fights like this?" She asked making him smirk and shrug.

"A few times." He shrugged as he glanced at her before watching the students. "They're not moving like they were yesterday." Soul said making everyone look back at the students.

"Didn't James and Chris just get back from a mission?" Spirit asked looking at Maka who was staring at the two meisters and she furrowed her brow.

"I think Kid had them on some extra mission." Soul said, "They were late getting in, said they ran into a little trouble with the egg, but they got the soul." Soul shrugged. "Didn't seem like anything more."

"Soul." Maka said grabbing his arm making him look back out at the hammer meister. In a split instant the two lunged forward towards the dueling students. Soul transformed his arms, blocking the knife meister attack as Maka grabbed the hammer meister as he dropped, his weapon transforming to kneel worried beside them. "He's burning up. We need to get him to the infirmary." She said as she turned to look at Soul as he knelt beside her. "Probably got an infected wound and too stubborn to get it taken care of."

Soul turned the boy over onto his back and lifted the side of his shirt to see a badly wrapped wound. "You two should actually listen when you're in class. Didn't you learn anything in first aide?" He asked glancing at his weapon. "A weapon should know how to take care of his meister, including when to make him back down and do what he's supposed to do." He sighed and glanced at the worried weapon. "Let's go. I'm sure Nygus will have a lecture or two for you."

"And then you both will be retaking those classes to make sure you learn the importance of taking care of your wounds." Maka said as Soul pulled the meister into his arms and they all stood, Soul leading the weapon to the infirmary.

"How is he?" Spirit asked as Maka stopped by him and Kathy.

Maka shrugged. "He's burning up. Has a wound on his side that looks like it hasn't been taken care of properly. Soul will get them into enough trouble with Nygus and they'll be retaking every class I can think of about taking care of wounds and the basics." She shook her head. "It's not like it's really hard to deal with that stuff."

"You know how to deal with wounds?" Kathy asked looking at Maka who smirked.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's taught in the basics and all through until you start taking EAT classes. Its part of the weapon's lessons on how to care for their meister. Along with the stupid lesson to teach weapons that it's their job to die to protect their meister." She said with a little bitter tone. She gave a sigh and shook her head. "Well Soul will give them an earful then they'll deal with Nygus and Sid and then Kid will pay them a visit."

"I think they'll remember their lessons." Spirit said.

"I hope so." She said with a small nod. "Being out there against these new eggs is nothing to just slide by in. Especially with the rogue witches and humans trying to cause a war. When you have Spartoi coming home with injuries that knock them out for weeks, you'd think they'd pay a little more attention."

"Did you or the octopus head pay attention when things started getting out of hand?" Spirit asked his daughter. He knew their entire history. He knew his daughter's temper and stubbornness and he knew Soul's attitude and laziness.

Maka sighed. "We paid attention but never really thought about it until Italy."

"Italy?" Kathy asked.

Maka looked at her and gave a small nod. "It's where I got us into a bad situation."

"You did?" She asked confused still.

"You were doing what you thought was right." Spirit said. "You saw souls that were taken, and you went to do your job as a meister from the academy."

"I know but I should have reported it, I should have been more cautious or something." Maka said shaking her head.

"Stop blaming yourself for my decision." Soul said as he walked back to them. "Nygus said she'll take care of everything. I'll let Kid know when the idiot's awake."

"Good." She nodded. "And I'm not blaming myself." She added making him raise a brow. "I'm just saying that we didn't really pay too much attention to the important things until after that."

"Like you stop charging in and getting so beat up it takes almost all night to get your injuries dealt with?" He said making her stick her tongue out as he smirked. "Or when you stopped going face first into fights, without your weapon?"

"I did that once." She said crossing her arms as he stared at her.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't have so many scars if you had only done that once." He said and the two looked at each other before Maka turned away from him.

"The point is." She said as she looked at Kathy. "That we're taught to treat our wounds at least enough to get to the proper place. We are all taught better than to let our wounds go without taking care of them properly. And you can't even say anything about that. We made sure our wounds were cared for even if we did it ourselves." She said looking at Soul.

Soul shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Don't you have to be in class of something?" Soul said making her smirk at him.

She looked at the other students hanging around talking. "Okay, that's enough hiding from class." She said as she walked towards the students, breaking up their talks. "Let's go, back to class with all of you." She shooed them back into the academy stopping by the others on her way after them. "Check in on James and let Kid know what happened."

"Don't worry so much." Soul smirked, putting his hands in his pockets as Maka gave him a small smile.

"You know that will never happen." She looked at her father. "Papa, be nice." She said before she turned back to Soul. "See you after classes." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she said goodbye to Kathy and went back into the school.

Spirit stood crossing his arms giving Soul a disapproving look. "You have that look every time." Soul shook his head. "She's a big girl, besides you wouldn't be having that grandchild otherwise." Spirit glared but sighed defeated. "See you around Death Scythe. Come on, I'll show you a few more spots before the classes are over." Soul said as he led his mother into school.

"it was nice meeting you." Kathy said to Spirit before she followed her son.

That night Soul had been asked to stay to help Kid so Maka walked home with her mother in law, talking about everything Soul had shown her and told her. Maka smiled as she listened to her mother in law sounding happy to be a part of it all. she opened the door letting the woman in. "I'm glad Soul actually showed you around. He can be a troublemaker sometimes, but he has a bigger heart than a lot of people know."

"Does that include your father?" Kathy asked with a raised brow. "He didn't seem to like him much."

Maka smirked. "My father is something special. He knows how Soul is, he's seen him when he took care of me or when he protected others. My father likes to play the protective father, but he ends up just being a pain." She shook her head. "Soul's been dealing with him since we became partners and when we started dating and got married the two came to a little unspoken agreement. They pick on each other and still fight sometimes but they know it's ridiculous. They know what's really important."

"So they're okay?" Kathy wondered, remembering the discussion from earlier.

Maka nodded. "Yeah. They still act like they hate each other but they have an understanding. Watching them everyone thinks they are fighting but when it comes to any one of us needing anything, we're there for each other, just like all our friends. It's hard to explain."

The two women sat talking about how things had changed and learning about each other. Soul opened the door, dropping his keys on the table as he walked over carrying a bag of take out. "Figured it would be better than one of us having to cook." He told her as he set it on the coffee table and went for the plates and utensils.

"How is everything with Kid?" Maka asked as he dropped in the seat beside her.

Soul shook his head. "I'm going to kill him if he doesn't stop. He freaked about the clouds in the death room, had Patty trying to draw more to make it better but they weren't symmetrical." He shook his head and sighed. "I swear I'm going to take Black Star with me next time."

"That will only make things worse." Maka smiled. "Maybe Liz can do something about him."

Soul scoffed. "Yeah right. You know how he is." He shook his head as he handed her a container of food.

"Kid, Lord Death… he can be a little much sometimes." Maka explained to her mother in law. "Sometimes we need to try to reset him sort of." Kathy smiled and nodded remembering what Soul had told her about the new Lord Death. The three spent the rest of the night talking and sharing stories.

The next morning Maka was in the kitchen getting ready to start working on breakfast, Kathy was walking from the spare room as Soul wandered from his and Maka's room, pulling his shirt on. Maka froze and furrowed her brow. Soul looked at her as she stopped moving. "Maka?" He asked as he walked closer. "Maka, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw her grab the counter and bend forward a bit, feeling the pain seep into their connection.

"Soul…" She said as she bent forward, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Maka." Soul said as he grabbed her, stopping her from falling. "Maka, what's going on?" He asked as feeling her tense in his arms. He pulled her into his arms more secure as he stood cradling her. She reached out and grabbed hold of him tightly as he carried her towards the living room.

"What's wrong?" Kathy asked as she followed him. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." He said as he set her on the couch. "Maka, breathe, what the hell's going on?"

It took a while before Maka took a breath and looked at him. "Baby." She said before she cried out and curled into a ball.

Soul pulled his phone from his pocket pressing a number before waiting for the person to answer. "Death scythe, get your ass over here and bring Stein." He said before he hung up and sat watching as Maka cried out in pain again. He had no idea what to do or how to help while he waited for Spirit and stein to arrive. It didn't take long. When Soul tells him to run to their home and to bring Stein he knew it was urgent.

"What happened?" Stein asked as he walked over to the couch while Soul shook his head standing beside Spirit behind the couch.

"She was fine this morning, she was in the kitchen and just doubled over." Soul explained worried. "You tell me what the hell is going on."

"We should get her to the infirmary." Stein said as he looked at Maka curled into a ball.

"What's going on?" Kathy asked as Soul just nodded at Stein.

Stein looked at her. "There's a reaction happening between her soul and the baby's. Once I have her at the infirmary we can run some tests and see exactly what is causing this reaction." He explained to her. "I'll meet you there." Soul nodded as he pulled Maka into his arms and started for the door with Spirit at his side. "You must be Soul's mother."

Kathy nodded. "I am." She said as she stood taller, straightening her shoulders and holding her head up. "Why?"

Stein smirked. "I see where he gets his fiery soul from." Kathy looked at him. "You should go as well." Was all he said as he turned and made his way to the infirmary, making her follow so she wouldn't get lost. Stein had the three sit outside the door while he started the tests and worked to ease the pain Maka felt.

"She'll be fine." Spirit said standing across from Soul in the hallway. "Her and the baby, they're both strong."

Soul glanced at him before rubbing his chest. "I know."

Spirit watched as Soul shifted, still rubbing his chest. "What's wrong?" Soul shook his head. "Is it the scar?"

"I don't know." Soul shook his head and furrowed his brow. "It's not like with Crona, it's…. I don't know." Spirit pushed from the wall a moment before Soul gasped and bent forward, grabbing at his chest.

"Soul!" Spirit called as he grabbed the younger death scythe, stopping him from collapsing on the ground. "Soul, what's going on?" He asked worried as Soul pushed his back up against the wall, gasping for air before his legs gave out and Spirit eased him to the ground. "Soul, take a breath."

"Soul…" Kathy said standing by worried, not knowing what to do as she watched her son gasping in pain.

She saw this eyes flash as Spirit furrowed his brow. "Soul hold control. You're stronger than it." Soul slammed his eyes shut before he gave strangled noise, grabbing for his chest. "Stein!" Spirit called as loud as he could. "Soul, you need to hold control. You know what will happen if you let it take over. You'll hurt a lot of people and Maka can't step in. You'll end up hurting her and the baby."

"It…" He ground out shaking his head. "I… can't…"

"Spirit back away!" Stein said as he grabbed Kathy and Spirit and pulled them away as Soul cried out and dropped his head to his curled-up knees. "Soul, we've been here before." He said. "You've managed to grab hold of your sanity before, you need to do it again. It's more important now than before that you grab back control."

Soul's head slowly came up and his eyes were completely black as he looked at the three before blades slowly slid from his limbs. "Soul…. What's going on?" Kathy asked becoming afraid as Soul stood slowly, letting his head hang.

"Spirit get Kid and the others. There's something attacking the black blood. I'll hold him off." Stein said never taking his eyes from Soul.

"What's going on?" Kathy demanded but froze when Soul lifted his head holding and evil grin.

"Go!" Stein said as Soul lunged. Stein held his hand out sending a blast of his wave length through the young death scythe, making him fly down the hall. Spirit grabbed Kathy's arm and took off down the hall as she gasped horrified at what she was seeing.

Kathy watched as Spirit tugged her through the halls, calling to the people nearby to get back. "Ox, don't let anyone down there." He said to one who nodded and called to his weapon to stand guard to stop anyone from going farther. "Kid!" He called as he slammed open a door making the several in the room jump and look at him and Kathy.

"Death scythe. What's going on?" Kid asked worried, taking in the two.

"Stein needs you and the others. There's something wrong with the black blood. Stein's holding him at the infirmary." Spirit said.

"Liz, Patty, let's go." The two nodded transforming without a word. "Killik, get the others, surround the infirmary, don't let anyone in and prepare to stop Soul."

"Kid…" Killik paused. "Soul's the strongest of us even without being taken over. You really think we'll be able to stop him? Maka's the only one who can do anything."

"Maka's having her own issues." Spirit said.

Kid nodded. "Gather the others." Kid said before he followed Spirit and Kathy back towards the infirmary. "What's going on with Maka?"

"She collapsed this morning, Stein said it was something with the baby, so we brought her here and then it started effecting Soul. He started feeling it slow, said he wasn't sure if it was the black blood, just said it wasn't like with Crona. It just took over." Spirit explained as they ran towards Ox.

"Hold here, Killik is collecting the others." Kid told him as they passed. In a matter of minutes, they stopped in their tracks as they watched Soul spin grabbing Stein by the front of his shirt and throwing him into the wall stalking over to him. Kid pulled his guns up and fired making Soul fall back before he looked up at Kid.

"What…?" Kathy was confused and scared.

"Soul." Kid said as he slowly walked closer. "Maka told me all about this, she said you could still hear and see what was going on. If that's true you know you need to take control before you do something that can't be fixed. You need to be with Maka, not fighting friends." Soul seemed to roar as he shifted, ready to attack again. "Soul, don't make me use it on you." More blades slide from Soul. "Soul resonance." Kid said before he connected his soul with Liz and Patty bringing forth the cannons. Kid aimed and fired as Soul lunged again.

"Soul." Kathy gasped but Spirit held her from going forward.

"That won't keep him down." Kid said watching Soul lay on the ground. "Get Maka to safety. I'll keep him busy until the others get here and then we can over power him." Kid said as Soul came back to his feet, blades sprouting.

"No!" Everyone looked at the door to find Maka, leaning on the door frame. "There's…. it's not normal."

"Maka, you shouldn't be up." Spirit said coming to her side, holding her up.

"Soul… it's not the imp…" She said trying to control her own pain. She took a deep breath and steadied herself keeping her green eyes on Soul as he glared at everyone with black eyes and a sadistic grin. "Papa, I need to get to him."

"Maka, that's ridiculous. You can barely stand, you're in pain." Spirit tried to argue but she shot him a hard look making him stop. "You could get hurt."

Maka shook her head. "Soul would never hurt me, even when it's happened before he never let anything real bad happen to me. Just… help me get to him." Spirit looked at her a minute before he gave a nod, transforming and landing in her hands. She used the pole to hold herself up a minute.

"Maka, are you sure?" Kid asked still pointing his cannons at Soul.

Maka nodded. "I can reach him, and calm this. He just can't get a grip on it." She said as she stepped up beside him. "Something is manipulating it, it's not the imp taking over." She said. "Once I get him back… get the witches." She said making him nod as he stepped back. Maka stood up straight, pushing all of her pain, fear and worries away before she started towards her husband.

"What's going on? She's going to attack him?" Kathy asked horrified.

"No." Stein said breathing heavily. "She's using Spirit as a shield to get close enough to connect with Soul. Sort of like a manual reboot." He explained looking at Kid. "The madness…"

"The rogues." Kid said with a nod. "Once Maka has him down, get them locked away, I'll get grand witch and see what is going on." He said watching as Soul lunged making Maka run forward, straight at him. She used Spirit to twist and block and avoid being caught by the flying blades Soul reached out with. In one swoop and swiped at him. She slammed the pole into Soul's chest, pinning him to the wall before she shoved away another attack along with the scythe, slamming straight into Soul. She grabbed his face in her hands as the shock was clear on his face.

"You promised you would never let anything happen to me." She said as she saw the blades surround her. "You promised that you would always protect me, you swore you would die before anything happened to me or our baby." She said as Soul's body seemed to tense more. "I know you can hear me. I can still feel you. Soul, I need you to fight it, my soul can't do it alone. Help me." She said as she pulled his head down to hers, closing her eyes as she let her soul explode with as much force as she could muster, making a physical blast of air that went through the hall, making everyone back up a step. They watched as the blade burst and the two slid down the wall.

"Maka…" Soul said hoarsely. "What the hell… you could have been killed."

She smiled and shook her head. "You would never hurt me or the baby." She said softly before he sighed and pulled her to his chest, holding her tight.

"You're such an idiot." He whispered as the others came closer.

Kid bent down on one side making Soul look at him utterly exhausted, fighting the darkness of unconsciousness. "She's smarter and more talented than ever." Kid smirked looking at Maka as she passed out. "Stein is going to get you guys to a safe place away from people until we figure this out. I'm going to contact Grand Witch and get this handled. Get some rest and take care of Maka." He said.

"Thanks Kid." Soul said before he lost his fight and fell unconscious.

Kid sighed as he stood up and looked at everyone who had gathered. "The dungeon will be the safest place since it's warded from Witches, it will make it impossible for their magic to reach them." Stein said as he looked at the two unconscious. "I'll get everything moved down there so we can monitor the baby and keep them safe."

Kid nodded and looked around as the Spartoi stood waiting for their own orders, all wanting to help. "Death Scythe go with them. Killik, Fire, Thunder, Ox and Harver, you go help stand guard. "Kim, I need you go get in contact with Grand Witch. Tell her what happened and see if she can help or point us to who could have a hand in this." He paused as the teams nodded. "I'm going to call Black star and Tsubaki back. If this happens again, we can't rely on Maka pulling her strength together enough to blast it with her soul. Black Star and Tsubaki will be one of the only teams that can get him down and keep him down until we can figure something out." Liz and Patty transformed standing beside him as Stein bent to look over the two before he started getting them ready to be moved to a better place.

Kid left sending the rest of the Spartoi back to where they were but telling them to be prepared to run to help. Spirit bent beside Stein. "Will they be alright?" Spirit asked worried as he pulled Maka into his arms.

Stein gave a small nod. "It seems so. It even looks like the reaction with the baby is resolved."

"How?" Spirit looked surprised. "Does it have black blood too?"

Stein shrugged. "It may only have aspects of it or the fact that the black blood was getting activated caused it to have issues with the baby's soul since Maka and Soul always have a slight resonance even when they're not in battle." He shook his head. "Let's get them set up in the dungeon and we can work on figuring everything out more later. They're still connected so there shouldn't be any more issues, at least not for a while." The two men pulled the unconscious pair up and led the way to where it would be safer, getting them settled.

Kathy jumped as the door flew open and two people walked in followed by Kid. "They'll be alright?" The tall woman asked.

Kid nodded. "From what Stein said they will be. Soul's worn out from trying to get back in control and the fighting and Maka's still resting her soul after the blast she sent off."

"What about the kid?" Black star asked as he crossed his arms looking at his two friends. Over the last several years he had seemed to calm and understand the tense important moment apart from when he could let loose.

"From what Stein says everything's settled down and it's fine." Kid said making Black star nod. "He said it's still growing normally, no issues. The soul is still bright." A groan made everyone look back over as Soul slowly sat up holding his head. "Soul."

He looked at him with red eyes and gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm still here." He said shaking his head. "Did you really have to hit me that hard?" He said rubbing his head again.

Kid smirked. "I could have used the next level."

"Yeah, no thanks." Soul rolled his eyes, looking over at his old friend. "Good to see you two back."

"Yeah well it sounds like if something happens again there needs to be a god here to rough you up a little more." Black star said with a small smirk making Soul chuckle and shake his head.

"How's Maka?" Tsubaki asked worried as she walked farther into the room.

Soul looked at Maka, still sleeping on the bed beside him. "As far as I can tell she's fine." He said as he reached his soul out, soothing his wife's.

"Stein said her and the baby will be fine." Spirit said from the side of the room. "He said to keep an eye out, but everything is completely normal." Soul gave a nod. "We figured this would be the best place for now, since it's warded from witches magic."

Again, Soul nodded. "Did you find out who it was?" He asked looking at Kid.

Kid shook his head. "Grand Witch said she would look into it and let us know. We are working on our own to search the city, she said that whoever did it would have had to be close by so we're searching with the help of a few of our ally witches, Kim is heading the search. We'll figure it out. Just make sure you and Maka are up for the fight."

"Fight? What fight?" Kathy asked making everyone look at her.

Black Star cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?" He asked stalking closer. "You're the one!" He called making Soul reach his leg out tripping the meister making him face plant before glaring at Soul.

"She's not the one." He sighed. "Black Star, my mother. Mother, this is Black Star." He leaned back on the wall at the head of the bed looking at everyone in the room. Kid said he would check back later and left Spirit, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kathy with Soul and the sleeping Maka

"Is there anything you guys need us to bring?" Tsubaki asked after a few minutes of idle chatting.

Soul shrugged. "Depends on how long we're stuck here. Probably some clothes and her books. You know how she is cooped up." He smirked glancing at Maka still sleeping making Tsubaki giggle and nod.

"I'll stop by your place and grab some things for you." She offered.

"Yeah, thanks." He glanced at Black Star. "Don't break anything or you're on your own explaining it to Maka."

"I cannot be held responsible for being almighty." He crossed his arms.

"You will be when you have a book permanently in your head." Soul smirked making Black Star pout as Tsubaki giggled.

"Come on Black Star." She said pulling him with her. "We'll bring everything in the morning. Let us know if you need anything else."

"Yeah, thanks, Tsubaki." She nodded and left with her complaining meister. "He's going to break stuff." He sighed shaking his head.

"Probably at least ten things." Spirit said looking at his son in law. "You're straining yourself."

"Don't worry about stuff you don't know, old man." Soul shot back as he shifted, trying to push himself up more. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right. Black Blood was manipulated by a witch to forcibly take over you, you had several direct hits from Stein's soul, Kid shot you then blasted you with one of his most powerful attacks, Maka had to go full force at you and then blasted her soul to clear the spell. Yeah I don't know what all of that can do separately let alone all together can do to a person." Spirit said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Soul scoffed.

"Why, what are you gonna do?" Spirit taunted making Kathy look between the two as they glared at each other. "Bring it, little octopus boy." He said crossing his arms as Soul glared at him.

"Whatever." Soul said knowing the older death scythe was right. He looked at Maka as she shifted in her sleep to lay on her side, closer to him. He felt the worry and fear rising back up.

"She'll be fine." Soul glanced back at his father in law who sighed and walked closer. "Stein said she's fine, just needs to rest and replenish the energy she put out. He said the baby is showing no signs of distress or any effects from the black blood either. You've still got Maka and you're still going to be a father." He watched as Soul gave a small smirk. "Now you better lay back down and get more rest before she wakes up and finds out you didn't do what you were supposed to." Soul grumbled but laid down none the less. Within a few minutes Soul was sound asleep and Maka rolled more to lay her head on his chest. Spirit gently covered the two.

"You and my son…" Kathy started. "Why don't you get along? What did my son do?"

Spirit looked at her and gave a small smirk. "It's not really that he's done anything. It started out as jealousy that my daughter would let him near her, she would trust him with everything from school to her life, but she wouldn't even look at me. I wanted to be there, to be the one she relied on. I saw him taking her away from me. But after they started dating, he told me to go over their apartment one night. When I showed up Maka wasn't happy, but he just smiled at her, told her to remember what he said and said he was heading out to help Kid with some work and left the two of us to talk." Spirit smirked. "He apparently had set everything up and forced her to give me another chance to be her father, to let me make everything up to her. Ever since then, Maka and me have been a little closer. We talk more and I'm part of her life."

"Then why do you and Soul always fight?" Kathy wondered as she took her seat on the opposite side of the bed.

Spirit smirked. "It's what we do." He shrugged. "It would be ridiculous if we were nice." He laughed. "But we do what we need to when the time calls for it."

"Like this morning?" Kathy questioned.

Spirit nodded. "When it comes to Maka and the baby we always put everything aside. But there's times that we need to talk…" He shrugged and gave a small smile. "After Maka and I talked when they started dating I talked with him, we had a very honest conversation. And when they found out about the baby and the black blood attacked it… he was so worried and afraid." Spirit sighed. "There's a lot more to your son than he shows. It took a long time, but I was able to crack through once in a while to see what's under that lazy jerk exterior."

Kathy looked at her sleeping son as he shifted, wrapping his arms around Maka. "I wish I could see it." She said sadly.

Spirit smiled. "I'm sure you will. He wouldn't let you be around him let alone Maka and the baby if he didn't want to let you in. Just give him time, he'll let you in to see it."

Kathy smiled softly. "I came here to try to fix things with him. his father and I had tried to force him to be a part of our life and our way of life." She shook her head. "We never understood what was so great about being like… a…"

"Monster?" Spirit added making her look at him. "I've heard it. I know what happened." He nodded.

"I left my husband because he refused to try to understand." She said. "My other son, Wes, he's been in contact with Soul more than anyone of us, and he's told me about what has gone on, what he's achieved. I've wanted to for a while but my husband forbid me from being any part of this. When I heard that Soul had achieved so much and had been involved in the war on the moon, I tried again. I fought my husband and I finally gave up. I left him. I wanted to be part of both my sons lives, I wanted to see the man he's grown up to be without us."

"And?" Spirit asked making her look at him. "What do you think? Now that you've seen a little bit of the man he's become."

Kathy looked back at Soul and gave a small smile. "I'm still confused and honestly I'm afraid, especially after what I saw today… but… I couldn't be prouder of who he's become and everything he's achieved." She looked back at Spirit as he smirked and gave a nod. "I never expected to find him with so much responsibility, so smart and talented, let alone married and about to become a father." She shook her head.

"That part still gets me." Spirit nodded. "It seems like yesterday they became partners and took their first mission or came so close to making him into a death scythe. It seems like time has just flew by watching them battle well above their level, always surprising everyone by coming out on top. And now my little girl is married and about to be a mother." He shook his head. "I can't believe it some days." They fell silent until a phone rang making them jump. Spirit picked it up from the table by the door.

"Is that your phone?" Kathy wondered as he walked closer.

"It's Soul's." Spirit said just as the weapon shifted. Sitting up he watched Spirit walk over. "Your brother."

"I'll call him back." Soul said as he rubbed his head and leaned back as Spirit clicked the phone off and set it back on the table. "Damn, my head feels like it's going to explode." He groaned.

"Here." Spirit said as he walked back over with a cup of water and a little medicine cup. "Stein said that if you or Maka had any pain, to take this." He handed it to Soul who looked at it.

"Well if the nutty professor says so." He downed the medicine making Spirit shake his head.

"Get more rest while you can." Spirit said before Maka's phone started to ring. "I'll handle it."

"Yeah, thanks." He said as he let his body relax and drifted back off to sleep, holding Maka close.

Spirit looked at it and found 'Mom' on the screen. With a heavy sigh he picked it up. He knew how this conversation was going to go, especially after the last two big ones that had her screaming at him for screwing up and letting their daughter go down the path they had taken and how it would just end up hurting her. "Kimi." He answered. "yes, this is Maka's phone…. There's been some things going on… no, no. She fine, she's just resting for now." He paused listening. "No, Soul didn't-…. Kimi, there's no need-…"

"Is that Mama?" Maka asked tiredly as she rolled to look at her father. Spirit looked at the two as Soul rolled onto his back watching as Maka pushed to sit up. "Let me talk to her." She said softly.

"Kimi, Maka, just woke up." Spirit said before he quickly handed the phone to his daughter wincing as Soul smirked, reaching out to take Maka's free hand, entwining their fingers.

"Mama…. Please don't yell so loud, my head hurts." She said with a sigh. "No Mama, it's nothing like that…. Soul did not go running around." She gave a quick glare at Soul who started to laugh. "No Mama, I didn't call about anything like that happening. I was trying to get a hold of you because I wanted to tell you, we're going to have a baby." Maka winced and held the phone away from her head as the sound of yelling and screaming could be heard from the earpiece. Soul sat up, still holding her hand. He knew exactly how her mother was when it came to meister and weapons together.

"I'll talk to her." Spirit offered.

Maka shook her head and slowly pulled the phone back to her ear. "Mama, please… no, that's not… why would you think…" Soul could feel the anger building and Spirit could see it on Maka's face as she tried to argue with her mother. "No, would you stop suggesting… Mama." Soul and Spirit saw the tears building before they started to really collect in her green eyes. Soul took the phone. "Soul." She said but didn't fight him.

Soul put the phone to his ear as Kimi continued her speech. "We've been through this before." He said cutting her off. "I don't give a damn what you think, or feel is best for Maka. She knows what's best and she does what she want's there's no changing that. She wants you to be part of her life but if you would rather be bitter then its better if you never show up."

"Soul." Maka said as the tears built more.

He sighed. "You never liked it but its her life. You can either be there for her and get to be a part of her life or you can just cut it off and not be part of her life or your grandkids. I don't give a damn what you pick but you keep yelling at her for being happy I'm not going to keep quiet." He hung up as she started yelling at him and he gave the phone to Spirit who gave a small smirk, happy to see Soul stand up to the woman.

"Soul, you didn't have to yell at her." Maka said. "I could have handled it."

"Yeah well, I've been watching her yell at you and make you feel bad for doing what you wanted, just because her life was screwed up. Not going to have her yelling at you anymore, and do you really want that around the baby?"

Maka looked at him before she sighed. "No, but she's still my mom."

"Soul's right." Spirit said making everyone look at him. "I really hate to admit that, but he is right. Kimi is your mother, she always will be, and I know she loves you more than anything, but she can be stubborn. She saw what happened with her and me and she's scared but she shouldn't take away your happiness for her own fears." He paused. "She doesn't know Soul, she hasn't seen that your life isn't ours. She hasn't tried to see it. Yes, she's your mother but if she doesn't want to let you be happy then you don't need her making you hurt."

Maka looked at him before she looked at Soul who was watching her. She swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "Come here." He said as he pulled her to him, letting her cry into his chest as he held her tight. He glanced at Spirit who gave him a small nod. Spirit looked at Kathy as she watched Soul, shocked at how he had spoken to his mother in law and now comforted his crying wife. Spirit motioned for her to follow and led her from the room, closing the door behind them as he started to explain what happened, letting Soul and Maka be alone for a little while.

It had been three days before Kid called Maka and Soul to the death room where the grand witch was waiting with several others. Kathy stood beside Spirit to the side as the two walked in, looking better than they had a few days before. "Grand Witch has informed me that she's used her connections to find out who it was that had tried to start something. She's taken care of them and taken their souls."

"What's to stop this from happening again?" Maka asked as she looked at the grand witch. "It nearly destroyed Soul and it could have destroyed our baby as well. What's to stop someone else from stepping up and doing it again and maybe the next time we don't have the strength to fight it back, maybe next time it kills our child, maybe next time it destroys Soul or even me? Then what? What protection do we have?"

She felt Soul grab her hand as he looked at the Grand Witch, but it was Spirit who spoke. "You left the black blood, saying you wanted to see how it played out, to see how it could be controlled. We agreed to share, but Maka's right." He paused. "With all due respect of course."

The grand witch looked at him a moment before she bowed her head before Kid spoke up. "They were able to fashion a spell into these gems." He held out two stones. "They'll be able to block the magic from connecting with the black blood until they can find a more permanent solution."

Soul took the stones and gave a nod. "Thanks." The grand witch gave another nod. "So, we just keep these on us and we're good?"

"Yes. They will block the spell related to black blood." Kim said. "I made sure they blocked every spell known to mess with the blood, so they should cover everything. I'm helping them develop a spell or some way to hold the black blood at bay, to cage it."

"Thanks, Kim." Maka said with a small smile making her nod. "Thank you, Grand Witch."

She bowed her head. "I hope your child is as intense as you are." She said softly making Maka give a small smile. "It will definitely be just as strong as both it's parents. If there is anything more, we can do we will do our best."

Soul and Maka nodded. "Thanks." Soul said again before they turned, and he led Maka from the death room. She seemed to sway a bit as they reached the door and Soul grabbed her arm to steady her.

"She's still working on gaining her energy back from the amount of force she put into her soul wave length to stop the attack." Stein explained. "Another day or two of rest and she'll be back to her normal self."

"The child is fine?" Another witch asked concerned.

Stein nodded. "The child seems to be growing normally, it's soul has stabilized and is thriving. It seems they're all going to be fine."

Kathy and Spirit followed the couple from the room as they made their way back to the apartment. "At least the baby will be safe." Maka said as she examined the stone.

"What's important that all three of you are safe." Spirit said making her give a small smile and nod.

"And that we get to be with our family." She smiled happily. "And our baby will be able to know their grandparents."

"At least its grandmother and grandfather." Soul mumbled as he put his hands in his pockets. Maka wrapped her arm around his, leaning into his side.

"That's all it needs." She smiled resting a hand on her little baby bump. "Just the people who love us and the baby, that's all that matters." Soul sighed and shook his head.

"Maka's right. As long as the baby is loved it doesn't matter if it has one grandparent or all four or more. It only matters that the baby is loved and cared for by those in it's life." Kathy smiled. "I meant to ask before, have you told your brother?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah told him after Death Scythe and our friends." Soul said. "He said to let him know when the baby's due and he'll come out for a while. Said he'll be here even if he has to sneak out the back of the concert hall." He smirked as Kathy laughed softly. "Dad will be so pissed."

"I doubt Wes cares about that." Maka said smiled. "He's too excited, he's already trying to buy everything for the baby."

"Sounds like he's excited to be an uncle." Kathy laughed as Maka nodded. Soul watched his mother and wife talk, laughing and joking as they walked ahead leaving Spirit and Soul to follow.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Spirit asked making Soul look at him. "To have your mother in your life and involved with all of this. I know it felt good be allowed in my daughter's life. I couldn't have ever imagined being a part of my grandchild's life and here I am a father to Maka and about to be a grandfather."

Soul looked from him and back to Maka and Kathy walking in front of them. He gave a small smirk and nodded. "Yeah, it feels good. I'm glad my kid will at least have her and you there for it." Spirit just smirked as they made it to the apartment where they had dinner together and started to get more comfortable as Kathy fit right into their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul opened his locker and found the letters and notes pouring out to the floor making him sigh and shake his head. He was so tired of these notes, he had tried to make it as clear as possible that he didn't want to date any of those girls, he didn't want a new meister, he was uninterested in any of them. As many times as he tried to make it clear they just ignored him and continued to try to get him to themselves. He shook his head as he put his books in the locker and starting to pick up the letters before, he caught sight of Maka as she glanced at him and the letters before being stopped to talk to Tsubaki. He worked to throw out the letters, not even wanting to read a single one, already knowing the words on all of them. When he turned back Maka and Tsubaki were walking away making him sigh again. It was the last months of their time in the academy and it was nearly time to be adults. Maka had already been asked to take a teaching position and he was already labeled as Lord Death's death scythe, he and Kid had worked it out that Kid would continue to use Liz and Patty and Soul would be Maka's weapon unless it truly called for a massive battle. Soul shook his head, he was worried that things were changing between him and Maka, as the last day as students crept closer he found her pulling back a bit and spending more time at the academy studying and tutoring with more and more time with other guys.

He finished throwing the letters in the trash as he started towards the entrance of the academy where Maka usually waited for him. He stepped out the front doors and had several girls move in, trying to make an impression on him and pull him off with them. He caught sight of Maka rolling her eyes and starting to the side where the stairs were. Soul furrowed his brow and felt his chest tighten a bit as he felt the wall between them go up even more.

"Maka." He said as he pushed through the girls. "Maka." He said as he caught up to her, making her stop and look at him as the girls all slowed and pouted, mumbling about how she didn't deserve him. "Wait up." She shifted as he made it to her side. "Where you off to so fast?"

"I figured I'd get home and start dinner while I waited for you to get done with your fan club." She said as they started walking again.

"You know I don't want any of that." He said as he pushed his hands into his pockets walking beside her. "If I knew how to make them stop I would, I even tried telling them straight, but they keep going. You got a better idea; I'm open to suggestions." He said watching as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Might want to just pick one and go with it." She said as she sped up a little making him look at her confused, wondering what that was about, why she was even more upset now. The two made their way home silently, he made dinner since it was his turn and she sat studying for finals and working on setting herself up to begin teaching in the new school year.

The next day Soul and Maka walked to school silently, he felt like the walls were thicker and she had pushed him even farther from her. He felt like something was missing and he realized it was her warm soul against his and her small fingers locked with his. They spent the first half of school silent, by lunch wandered to the bathroom and on his way to find her one of the girls from his fan club grabbed his hand and smiled proudly at him.

"Hi there." She giggled.

"Hey?" He said stopping to look at her confused as he tried to pull his hand away from her. "What are you doing?" He asked as she wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him with a bright smile.

"Hey there Soul." Liz said as she and Patty made their way through the hall towards him. She raised a brow as she looked at the younger student attached to his arm. "Maka's looking for you."

"I was heading there when this happened." He said still trying to pull his arm free. "Could you not do this?" He asked as he tugged at his arm but she giggled and cuddled into his arm. He felt a ping in his chest making him look to the side before Maka turned with an angry look and walked away. "Maka." He said as he tried again to pull his arm free and get to her.

Liz and Patty saw Maka turn and storm away as Soul tried to get the girl to let go, glaring at her. "Ok, you either let him go right now or I'll get lord death to kick you out of the academy forever." She said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the girl who gasped and looked at her terrified as she let go of his arm. "Go get her." She said giving Soul a little smile as he smirked at her. "Don't lose her." Soul just waved over his shoulder as he took off down the hall.

"Maka!" He called as he chased after her.

Liz looked back at the girl. "Look we've all played along and laughed about the Soul Eater fan girls but enough's enough. You're all causing trouble and we wont stand for you hurting Soul and Maka." Liz said sternly.

"Hurting?" The girl asked confused.

"Yeah, are you seriously so obsessed you can't see he hates you guys and those stupid letters? He's already taken." She said as she shook her head. "Leave them alone and tell the other fan girls to back off too. It's not right." she looked at her sister. "Come on patty." The two continued on their way down the hall as the girl looked confused before following the way Soul and Maka had gone.

"Maka, come on, would you just listen?" Soul said as he caught up to her. "Man, this is so uncool. Maka." She wasn't even listening to him as she continued to walk, keeping her angry green eyes facing forward. "Maka." He said as he grabbed her arm making her turn facing him with angry, glassy green eyes. "I have never lied you." He said low as they stared at each other. "What's with you again? Didn't we already talk about this?" She looked away. "Maka, I told you before, I'm not looking for any meister other than you. No one can be as cool a partner as you." He said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe you'll find a better one." She said as she pulled away, but Soul was quick to grab her again and pull her back around to face him.

"There's no one better than you." She looked up at him as he stared into her eyes, reaching his soul out trying to make her understand. He paused as he looked at her. This was getting harder to make her understand without letting his walls down completely in order to break down hers. He knew that the longer they do this the farther apart they would become until they fell apart. "He took a deep breath as he leaned his head forward resting his forehead against hers. "There's no other partner for me." He said as he pulled back to look at her.

Maka looked down at her the books in her arms sadly. "Soul, if you want a partner or just someone then go for it. I want you to be happy." She said softly. Soul furrowed his brow confused as she glanced at him. "You don't always have to be with me, I don't want to stop you from being with someone and living your life and all." She said before she tried to turn away again, but he didn't let go.

He shook his head as he realized what she was saying. "You're such an idiot." He said making her look at him and give a little glare as he grinned at her. "I don't want someone else." She looked confused. He looked at her and smirked before resting his head against her head again as the girl who had followed him stopped and hid around the corner as she watched. Soul took a breath as he closed his eyes, gathering his courage. "I want you with me for everything."

Maka froze at his words before she felt the warmth of his soul reaching out, waiting for her response. She felt her heart ease as she slowly smiled. She reached up resting her hand on his chest, over his heart making him pull back slightly and look at her. "Soul… I… I don't want to lose you." She said softly.

He smirked at her. "You'll never lose me." He said. "I promise." She gave a smile as he smirked at her. "So don't go worrying about all those girls or letters or any of it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Wouldn't be cool if you did." She said watching as he gave a little chuckle.

"Trust me." He said as he gently pushed a strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"I've always trusted you." Maka said softly. "I always will trust you with my life." He watched her as she smiled.

"Then trust me that I will always be with you, trust me with your heart." He said softly watching her reaction, waiting for her to run but she smiled and stepped closer, standing on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. As she stepped back, she smiled at him, her face tinting red as she gave a little nod.

Soul grinned as they rested their heads together again, just taking a moment together.

The next morning Maka made her way to school early, they were getting down to their final days and she wanted to make sure she was prepared for everything and anything. She walked down the hall towards Soul's locker, his was closer to the classes so she was planning on leaving several of her books when she saw a group of Soul's fan girls near the locker. Maka took a breath and walked to the locker. They had spent the rest of their lunch break talking and settling how they felt, wanting to just be them still. The girls looked at Maka as she walked to his locker. As she walked up to the locker one girl walked over to her.

"You do know he's taken right? Or are you going to try to steal him?" She asked looking at Maka who just looked at her a moment. "He shouldn't have settled so quickly, I bet she's a horrible person." Maka rolled her eyes as she turned back to the locker, entering the combination and opening it to see several letters fall out as the girls stared at her. "How did you get his combination? You know what you could do with that?" She asked excited.

"Yeah, keep you out." She said as she put her book in the locker and turned back to the letters.

"I'll get them." They heard as Soul stopped beside them. "Figured you'd be here early." He smirked as he picked the letters up and looked at Maka. "You should get more sleep, you'll be falling asleep in class if you keep this up then neither of us will know anything." He watched as she gave a little laugh. "Come on, we better get going before Stein freaks." Maka nodded in agreement as she shut the locker. Soul wrapped his arm around hers as they started down the hall, throwing the letters in the trash can along the way. The girls stared as they walked away, shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

It was time for the celebration party again. Soul sighed looking at the students running from the academy meeting their friends and family out front of the academy or running off to meet them elsewhere. "Soul?" He heard making him turn at his name. "It is you. I can't believe it." A tall young man smiled brightly as he walked over quickly with a young woman following behind him.

"Joey." Soul smirked seeing the man. "It's been years since I've seen you." He smirked.

"Ages is more like it." Joey smiled and looked at the girl. "You remember Kathy?"

"Of course. I hardly recognized you." Soul said with a little nod to the woman. "What are you two doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Joey said. "Turns out David has weapon blood. Mother and Father didn't want to get caught here, you know, it's beneath them so we decided to come celebrate his first big celebration thing. I heard it's open to everyone."

"The treaty celebration." Soul nodded.

"So are you here for the celebration too?" Joey asked.

Soul smirked. "Not that I really want to be, not much of a choice."

"Soul Eater!" They heard as four students ran over with bright smiles. "We're going to work together so we can get the new mission." The girl smiled brightly.

Soul looked at the four of them. "No." He said as their faces dropped. "Did you even read the mission? No matter how many one stars you have you'll all be ripped apart."

"You and Miss Maka did so much harder stuff and lived. We can too." The boy was determined.

"Yeah we did, and we nearly got ourselves ripped apart and destroyed a million times over. Don't you even pay any attention in class?" Soul argued. "You can ask as many Spartoi as you want, even Lord Death will tell you no. Get moving."

"But…" The boy said.

"No." Soul said as he put his hands in his pockets and the students turned away dejected making Soul sigh and shake his head. "They're going to get themselves killed."

"Are you some teacher or something?" Joey asked.

Kathy spoke up for the first time. "What did they call you?"

Soul smirked. "They called me Soul Eater. It's the name I went by back when I was attending the academy and it just kind of stuck. And I'm not a teacher, that's such an uncool thing." He smirked. "I'm actually the official Death Scythe for the academy." He said watching them look at him stunned.

"What?" Joey asked surprised.

Soul smirked. "It's just on paper or if things get too bad, other than that I'm still my meister's weapon. Speaking of Meisters, she'll be done any minute if you want to hang around and meet her."

"Her?" Kathy asked.

Soul nodded. "Yeah, we've been partners since we were kids."

"I don't mind hanging around. I'm curious to meet this meister of yours. I bet she's smoking hot. No way you'd have an ugly or boring meister." He joked as Soul chuckled.

"We became partners when she was eleven and I was twelve." Soul explained. "And this place isn't somewhere you can really make those big choices on looks."

"Don't tell me she's like a one-armed dog or something." He said worried.

"Someone like you deserves more." Kathy added.

Soul couldn't help but laugh at his old friend. "I think I made out alright. What do you think, Maka?" He asked as he turned and found Maka standing with several books in her arms and a little smile.

"I think I'm the one that got the short straw." She teased as she walked to his side as he grinned at her before he introduced her to his old friends. Joey was taken aback with Maka, he never expected someone like her to be his meister while Kathy stood giving her a slight glare.

"It's the utmost pleasure to make your acquaintance." Joey said with a slight bow as he took her hand and kissed it.

Maka giggled as Soul rolled his eyes. "Easy Romeo." He told Joey who looked at him. "She's taken."

"Well that is one lucky man to have such a beautiful woman." Joey said.

"Don't go making her head too big." He scoffed making her smile at him.

"You hear that? You're lucky to have me." Maka said looking at Soul.

"Wait, you're with him?" Joey asked as Kathy looked horrified. "No way a woman like you is with this one." Maka giggled.

"He's not so bad once you get used to him." She smiled.

Soul smirked. "Once you get passed the bossy, know it all, book warm aspects she's really quite nice." Soul teased.

The two looked at each other a moment before she smiled brightly. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure you all have a lot to catch up on." She told them as she pushed her books to Soul and had him hold them steady as she wrote their address on a paper to give to them. "Here, come by about six." She smiled brightly.

"Bring David with you. See you later." Soul said as Maka took her books back and they were off towards home.

"I can't believe Soul got a girl like that." Joey said as he watching the partners walking away. He glanced at Kathy as she crossed her arms and glared at the two. "Oh come now, Kathy, you don't still have that crush on Soul, do you?" She gave him a dark look as she turned away. "That was ages ago, and he never liked you like that anyway." Kathy glared at him before she wandered off making him go after her as they waited to meet up with their little brother.

That evening Joey, Kathy and David made it to Maka and Soul's apartment. Joey gave Kathy one last warning before the door opened revealing Maka with a bright smile. "Come in, make yourself at home." She smiled letting them in. "Soul." She said as she walked to the doorway off the kitchen. "They're here." She looked back to the three. "He'll be right out."

"So, you two live here together?" Kathy asked looking around.

Maka nodded. "We've been living here since we became partners." She explained. "We're looking into getting a bigger place soon, but it works for now. There's a lot of memories here, it'll be sad to let it go."

"Mama!" A little girl ran from the room, her white hair pulled into pigtails as she giggled, Soul following her out with a smirk.

Maka bent and picked her up with a smile. "Is daddy getting you riled up?" She asked as she giggled and Soul smirked at her as she walked past him to the stove to stir the food.

"Did you find the place alright?" Soul asked turning back to his shocked friends. "We're pretty out of the way."

"No, no problem finding the place." Joey said as he looked over at Maka holding the girl on her hip. "So, when did that happen?"

Soul chuckled. "This is Maya, she's almost three now." Soul explained.

"Since you want to get her riled up, you can deal with her." Maka said as she handed the squirming little girl to him.

"So not only are you with a beautiful woman you have a kid?" Joey was beyond shocked watching as Soul shifted Maya into one arm as she looked at the three people.

Soul nodded. "I got really lucky." He said looking at Maya as she inspected them with her rust colored eyes. "Maya, say hi." She reached out and waved her tiny hand but looked back at him unsure. "Go play until dinner." He said setting her on her feet to run back to the room. "She takes after her mother for the most part."

"Don't act like she doesn't get a lot of her from you." Maka said as she walked over with a smile. "Dinner's ready." They sat at the table as Maka settled Maya in her seat and Soul set her food up.

"So why hasn't anyone ever heard of what you've been doing?" Joey asked Soul. "And this life you've got for yourself."

"I changed my name for the academy so no one would know who I was." Soul explained.

"Well what did you do to get that fancy title?" He asked as Soul smirked and glanced at Maka.

"Were you in the news?" Joey asked.

Soul gave a little nod as Maka nodded. "A few times, most of which weren't for the best reasons." She sighed. "I'm sure you've heard of everything, but you just didn't know it was the academy or Soul." She said.

Joey looked at her. "Like what?"

"The moon." David said giving his brother a look. "Miss Maka and Soul Eater were one of the teams that fought there. It was all over the news and then Soul was the Death Scythe that helped with the treaty and was named last death scythe and he's Lord Death's weapon officially." He started making Maka and Soul smirk at the young student. "And before all that you guys were one of the most amazing teams ever."

Maka giggled as Soul smirked. "I don't know about amazing." She said. "We had moments, but we were just like you at one time. Just a student learning about our abilities and who to put our trust in. who to trust with our lives." She explained. "You only hear the great stories, you don't hear about the mistakes we've made and how hard we had to work."

"You mean what happened on your mission in Italy?" David asked.

"Word travels fast through the years." Soul smirked and gave a nod. "That was one of our biggest mistakes. We learned from it and we never want another team in that situation, we got extremely lucky."

"What happened?" Joey asked confused.

"I heard the guy you were tracking down was going after Miss Maka and you tackled him and got hurt bad." David said.

Soul gave a little chuckle as Maka sighed and gave a little shake of her head. "No." She said as she explained what really happened that night in Italy, the night everything changed for them.

"You almost died?" Joey asked as Kathy stared in shock.

Soul gave a little nod. "First of many times." He said glancing at Maka as she gave Maya more food to eat. "Glad to hear you're at least paying attention in class, at least you won't get a Maka Chop." He smirked as David nodded with a little laugh.

"What about the moon?" David asked looking at him. "Are the books true?"

"Most of it." Maka said with a nod. "Soul and I were with Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Lord Death. Took a lot out of all of us and it was thanks to that meister from Italy that we were saved and the Kishin Ashura was trapped on the moon."

"Sounds like you two are amazing." Joey smiled happily for his friend. Soul glanced at Kathy who was looking less than thrilled as she ate the food. "So you're the Death Scythe and you're a teacher?" He asked. Maka nodded as they night continued with Soul catching up with his friends, sharing stories about what had happened to each through the years.

"You be a good girl today." Maka said looking at her daughter who grinned up at her.

"We'll have a fun time." Soul grinned as Maka sighed looking at him. "See you after class." He smirked making her smile at him.

"Don't go getting into too much trouble today." She told him.

Soul grinned at her. "You know I would never get in trouble."

"Yeah right." She scoffed. Soul gave a little chuckle before he leaned down pressing a quick kiss to her lips making her smile at him.

"Get moving, can't have the teacher late for class, might get a bad reputation." He teased making her roll her eyes.

"Remember to drop Maya off with my dad." She told him.

Soul smirked resting his hands on her hips. "I'll handle it. Just get home." She smiled before she stood on her tip toes and pressed a quick loving kiss to his lips before she turned and ran off into the academy.

"Well that was gross." He heard looking over he found Liz and Patty. "You two are ridiculous." She said making him roll his eyes.

"Lizzy! Patty!" Maya called as he ran to them giggling.

Liz smiled as she leaned down smiling at the grinning little girl. "Aren't you cheery and pretty today."

"It's my new dress!" She said as she patted her skirt. "Mama and Daddy gots it. Imma go show Grandpa." She said happily.

"We're headed there now." Soul said as he walked closer, setting his hand on his daughter's head and Liz stood up. "Where's the overlord?" He asked with a smirk.

"Making sure everything is symmetrical before he leaves the house." Liz sighed. She furrowed her brow. "Those two have been there the last couple days. Is that a student?"

Soul turned and found Joey, Kathy and David. "yeah, David's a weapon and that's his older siblings." Liz raised a brow looking at him, almost demanding for him to explain as David ran into the academy and the two siblings started walking over to them. "I actually grew up with them. We toured and played together back when I was still doing that stuff."

"Another musician?" Liz asked with a smirk as the two stopped by them. Soul smirked as Patty and Maya started playing tag.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Joey, Kathy, this is Liz and her sister Patty." Soul introduced them.

"Are you teachers here?" Joey asked before everyone looked at Soul as he laughed. Liz crossed her arms and looked at him as Joey and Kathy looked at him confused.

"Liz a teacher?" He laughed before Liz put her hands on her hips. "That's rich."

"Don't see you doing much better." She shot back as he grinned. "Not all of us have a stable meister." She said making him chuckle. "And you keep it up I'll tell Maka and I get Kid to give you some stupid work."

"Yeah right. All I got to do is screw up the death room." He chuckled. "You'll never hear the end of it." She crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Liz and Patty are Kid's, Lord Death's, weapon partners."

"You're weapons?" Kathy asked looking at the tall pretty woman.

Liz nodded. "We're pistols." She said.

"Speaking of meisters." Soul said. "Might want to go drag Kid out of his little space before he starts his fits."

"Right." Liz sighed. "And you've got your own assignment." She looked at Maya giggling as she caught Patty and tackled her. "You getting everything set up?"

Soul gave a nod. "Yeah, I have most of the stuff set up. I'm dropping Maya with Death Scythe and finishing up before she gets out of class."

Liz gave a smirk. "Well don't have too much fun." She teased as Soul shook his head before looking back at his two old friends.

"I've got to run. I have a few things I have to get done; I'll catch up with you later." He told them before looking over to where Maya was running and giggling. "Come on little terror, we're going to see your crazy Grandpa."

"I heard that!" They heard looking over to see Spirit walking closer.

"Grandpa!" Maya screeched as she ran to him with a bright smile. Soul watched the older weapon's face shift from unamused to absolutely elated as he pulled the little girl into his arms.

"How's my little angel doing?" Spirit asked happily as the little girl grinned, a look he had seen on her father's face over the years. He walked over to where the others were still standing. His eyes fell on the two new people.

"This is Joe and Kathy, friends from back before the academy." Soul introduced. "This is Maka's crazy father." Soul told his friends.

Spirit glared at him. "Watch it Octopus head." Spirit shot back as Soul looked at him unamused before the older weapon looked at the two. "You can call me Spirit." He said as he shook their hands.

"Why can't I?" Soul asked looking at his father in law.

Spirit gave him a look. "Because you took my little Maka." He said.

"Yeah and gave you that terror." He said looking at his daughter sitting in her grandfather's arms looking around with the rust colored eyes. "Don't I get points for that?" He teased.

Spirit looked at his granddaughter before he sighed. "Fine you get points but that's it." Soul chuckled as Spirit smirked at him. "You've got everything you need?" He asked Soul.

"Yeah, I have pretty much everything in place, just a couple more things to get worked out and it'll be good." Soul nodded. "I don't know how late we'll be."

Spirit shrugged. "I'll stop and pick up a few things and keep her for the night, don't worry about time." He said as he looked back at Maya. "I always love having the little angel over." Soul gave a smirk watching the crazy Death Scythe looking like a real adult holding the little girl that had really changed everything. "We're going to have a blast, aren't we?" He asked making the little girl giggle happily.

"Just don't get her into too much trouble you know how Maka is about that." Soul told him.

"What do you have left to do?" Liz asked.

Soul looked at her as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "I still have to get some stuff moved and set up. And then I have to figure out how to keep Maka's nose out of it all until it's time. You know how she can get when she knows somethings up."

"She's the hardest person to surprise." Liz sighed.

"She's always been like that." Soul said with a shrug. "Just have to know how to distract her and it works out."

"I bet your good at that." Liz smirked as Soul gave a quick chuckle as Spirit glared at the two of them. "If you need help setting anything up let me know. I'm sure Tsubaki and me can get things rolling."

Soul shrugged. "Thanks, I should be alright, just a couple things to move." He told her.

"What better distraction than her being in class." Liz smirked as she looked at Maya and Spirit. "I can watch her for a while until you can get her." She told the older weapon.

He shook his head. "I've got time, I can take her early." Spirit said. "What do you say? Want to go to the park for a while and then we can get some good food." Maya nodded happily.

"I'll pack some of her stuff and leave it at the apartment before I get started." Soul said.

"Let's get going and get to do all the fun things, what do you say?" Maya nodded but reached for Soul who took her. Spirit turned to talk to Liz about Kid as Soul held Maya.

"You come too, Daddy?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I have to do some work." He said as she looked at him sadly. "You and Grandpa go have a ton a fun and keep him in line. Mama and I will see you tomorrow, okay?" She gave a little nod before she wrapped her little arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He pressed a kiss to her head. "Be a good girl for Grandpa." He told her, pressing another kiss to her head before she leaned back with a smile and nodded. He handed her off to Spirit again and ruffled her hair. "Thanks to keeping an eye on her for me."

"I love having the little angel over." Spirit smiled brightly.

"Let us know how it goes." Liz said as Soul nodded, waving his goodbyes and heading for the stairs again.

Liz smirked. "He's been working on this for a while, I'm surprised Maka hasn't caught wind of it at all."

"What's he doing?" Kathy asked finally speaking up after watching the interaction between the man she had loved as a child and the people who were in his life now.

Liz and Spirit looked at the two with little smiles. "Soul has a big surprise for Maka after classes." She told them.

"A surprise?" Kathy asked as her mind was trying to figure out what this meant and how she could sneak her way in to make him see her.

Liz nodded. "That's why Death Scythe is watching Maya." She said as the weapon put her on her feet, letting her go back to playing with Patty. "So that he can finish up and they can enjoy the surprise."

"Not too much." Spirit added making Liz laugh as she looked at him.

"I think we're well passed that point, don't you? Besides I think it worked out pretty well for all your complaining. She is the cutest little girl." Spirit and Liz looked at Maya and smiled.

Joe and Kathy watched the little girl running around happily, giggling and flashing that grin they remembered from their childhood. "I guess we better get going, I wanted to look around some more." Joe said. "It was great to meet you guys."

"You too, it's nice to see Soul actually had friends." Liz laughed as Joe gave a little chuckle and he walked off with his sister at his side, deep in thought of how she could make herself seen and get a chance.

Soul met Maka at the Academy entrance making her smirk at him. She knew he had something planned, some big surprise for her but he refused to tell her what or give her any hints. She had at least gotten out of him that it was a big surprise, but that was pulling teeth. "You ready?" He asked leaning on the pillar as she just gave him a look.

"You going to tell me what this is about?" She asked making him grin at her.

"You know the answer to that." He told her as she shook her head walking closer to him. He pushed from the pillar as he stopped in front of him. "You're going to love it though." He smirked leaning his head against hers. She leaned closer and connected their lips in a loving kiss. "That's not going to get you the information you want."

"Oh, isn't it?" She teased with a little smile making him chuckle and pressed a deep kiss to her lips before he intertwined his fingers with her free hand and pulled her with him as they started on their way to the big surprise.

Maka was trying to run through ideas as she let him lead the way through the streets of Death City. Her mind went in circles and speculated as to everything he could possibly have planned or done or fixed up, but she couldn't figure it out. She tried to sneak it out of his soul but found his wall firmly in place as he smirked at her. "Nice try. You're just going to have to wait and see." He said as he led her down yet another street.

As he turned and started down what looked like a wide trail, she was getting more and more despite to figure out what he was planning until they walked closer to a little clearing. She stopped as her green eyes fell on what he had led her to. Standing tall in front of them was a little house, surrounded by an open area and then trees. "Soul…" She whispered as she turned her green eyes to look at him.

Soul smirked. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret from you." He said watching as she looked back at the house. "Kid gave me a hand getting everything in motion but finally got it finished." He said as he stepped up to stand directly behind her and hold a key chain out in front of her. "Welcome home." He told her.

"You had this built?" She asked surprised as she turned to watch him nod. "It's amazing." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Wait until you see the inside." He told her. "I made sure to get every detail you've been looking for." She smiled brightly as he linked their hands and pulled her with him to explore the inside. He watched happily as she ran around like a child exploring a candy store.

"It's beautiful!" She said excited turning back to look at him. She had never imagined a house would be his surprise.

"I figured we've been talking about getting a bigger place since Maya was born and now that she's getting bigger, she's going to want to run around. Got plenty of room for her now and you can have your own little library, death knows you have one built up." He laughed as she walked back over to stand in front of him. "And there's plenty of room to have people over."

"It's really amazing, Soul. Maya's going to be so happy to have all this room." She said as he rested his hands on her hips and she touched his chest. "You're the most amazing partner and husband anyone could ask for." She leaned up pressing a deep, loving kiss to his lips as the world melted away. The two parted resting their heads against each other, taking in the quiet moment alone, the next step in their new journey as husband and wife.

"So, you like it?" He asked with a chuckle.

Maka nodded. "I love it." She told him. "I love you."

Soul kissed her again. "I love you two, Maka." Maka smiled and pulled back a step making him raise a brow as she looked a little nervous. "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

She shook her head with a little smile. "Nothing's wrong, I just… I have a surprise for you too." He raised a brow looking at her wondering what she could have to surprise him with. "I wasn't feeling right the last few days and I found out why." She looked at him, locking her green eyes with his red ones as she gave a little smile. "We're going to have another baby." She said watching his reaction. He looked at her, his brow furrowed before the words filtered into his brain and a smile came to his face.

"You're…?" He paused as she nodded. He grinned and wrapped her in a tight hug before they shared another deep kiss filled with all their emotions and love. "That's amazing." He said happily and kissed her again as she gave a happy little giggle.

"What time do we have to pick up Maya?" Maka asked looking up at her partner and husband.

Soul shook his head. "Your dad's keeping her for the night." Maka gave a bright smile before she pulled him back to her, the world disappearing again, leaving nothing but each other.

Soul was sitting out front of the academy watching Maya running around playing with Micha, Stein and Marie's son, and Red, the son of Black Star and Tsubaki while everyone was at work. he shook his head as they ran around trying to catch each other. "They're full of energy today." Spirit said as he walked over with Kathy beside him. "She was wandering around looking for you." He said looking at his son in law who rolled his eyes.

"It's fine." Soul said as he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "What are you wandering the academy for?" He asked the woman.

"Joe is working on getting some things and David's in class, so I thought I'd come see what you were doing." Soul furrowed his brow looking at her before he looked at Spirit watching the two.

"I'm watching the kids while everyone's working." Soul said looking back at the children. "Not that much more entertaining than shopping." He said glancing at her.

"Yo!" They heard as Black Star and Tsubaki walked over with smiles.

The two men fist bumped with smirks. "How'd the mission go?" He asked

"It was amazing of course." Black Star laughed.

Tsubaki gave a little smile and shook her head. "They're getting stronger. We told Kid what we ran into and he's going to try to find out what's going on. It's like they're super charged."

"Kishin level?" Soul asked.

"Not that far but there's something going on with them." She told him.

"Could it be the madness?" Spirit asked.

Soul shook his head. "No, I'd know that one." He said. "Between the nutty professor and me, we'll have a head start on that." He glanced at the children. "Tsubaki you mind watching the kids, I'm going to check in with Kid."

"Yeah, no problem." She smiled as Soul and Spirit started towards the academy with Kathy following and Black Star running out to join the children.

"What's going on?" Kathy asked.

"I think you might want to go back to your brother." Spirit said as he walked beside Soul.

"This is where the work starts." Soul said as he turned another corner and she was pushed to walk behind them.

"Soul Eater! Soul Eater!" They heard as two students ran up to them. "You have to help!" The girl half yelled out of breath. "They ran away, they said they were going to prove to everyone they can do it. they went on the mission and said no one was going to hold them back." Soul looked at them a moment. "Please you have to stop them."

"Did you tell anyone else?" He asked and watched them shake their heads. "Go tell Lord Death," They nodded and ran off. "Death Scythe take care of Maya. I'll get Maka and we'll go after them."

"What about me?" Kathy asked worried with the change in Soul.

Soul looked at her. "They're not going to know how to get it away, if they get trapped, they're going to be coming right back for the city. Call Joe and get him here, stay at the academy it'll be safe. Death Scythe let the others know too. If it's one of the hybrids and it comes running for the city, it's not going to go down easy." Spirit nodded and Soul took off down the hall.

Spirit looked at Kathy. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do but you end up trying to mess up what Soul and Maka have or try to hurt either one of them and you're going to have a rude awakening." Spirit said as he turned and went about his tasks leaving her speechless.

"The difference between…" Maka paused as she looked over at the doorway. "Soul…?" She asked as she walked over to him and listened as he told her the situation. She looked back at the students. "Use the remaining time to study." She told them before she and Soul left, running through the halls and back out from where they found Spirit talking to Black Star and Tsubaki, the children were still playing and Kathy was standing to the side not looking happy at all.

"We'll go too." Black Star said.

"No, you guys stay here in case it comes to the brawl, you'll need to be here to stop it from getting too far into the city and hurting anyone." Soul said.

"Soul and I will hold the ground and get the students out of there. We'll call for back up if it comes to it." Maka told him as he nodded. "Soul." She said turning and starting for the stairs.

"Right." He said landing lightly in her hands before she jumped onto the scythe as the wings sprouted and they were off.

Kathy looked over as Joey ran over to her. "You made it sound important, what's going on?"

"There's some monster that's going to attack. Soul said to stay here." She told him.

Joey looked at her confused as Spirit looked at him. "Some of the students ran off to try to fight a kishin egg and more than likely they're going to try to retreat and it will end up coming straight for the city." He explained. "Maka and Soul went to stop it or at least slow it down and give us time to move people if we need to."

"Then why are we here?" He asked.

"Because the academy is the safest place to be during an attack like that." Spirit explained before looking at Kathy.

"He wanted us safe." She said with a little smile.

"For no other reason than he doesn't like people getting hurt." Spirit said quickly before he looked back over at the children running around, playing blissfully unaware of the danger that could be coming.

Kathy gave him a quick glare and turned away from him as Joey raised a brow watching his sister. "Is there anything we can do to help?" He asked Spirit.

The Death Scythe looked at him a minute. In the last four days since they had come to the city, he had seen Joey seem to be similar to Soul. He gave a little nod. "If it comes to it, we're going to need everyone we can out fighting and getting people safe. You will take the children to the death room and wait there for us to come to you." Joey nodded serious as Spirit gave him a little nod and went back to corral the children together.

They waited anxiously as they waited for any information. Spirit stood, his arms crossed as he spoke with Stein and Marie while Black Star stood still staring out into the distance and Tsubaki watching in the same direction worriedly. Movement in the blue sky caught Kathy's attention. "What's that?" She asked pointing into the air making everyone look up seconds before someone feel from the sky, landing hard, rolling and sliding to a stop.

"What-?" Joey asked in shock seeing Maka pushed to her feet with a stern look on her face.

"Death Scythe get everyone out. Black Star, Tsubaki!" Soul called in his scythe form before Maka was running off with Black Star at her side.

"What exactly is going on?" Joey asked as the children ran to Spirit and Marie afraid.

"The fight's come to us." Stein said. "Marie take them to the death room. Soul and Maka will need more back up than just Black Star and Tsubaki." He said making his wife nod as she corralled the children.

"Come with me." She told the two. "The students will begin their jobs and the people will be moved, this is the safest place in the entire city." She said leading them all to the death room while Spirit and Stein joined the two teams in the battle.

Marie led the group to the empty death room. "What's going on?" Joey asked again once they were in the room.

Marie looked at him before touching the mirror. "This is what's going on. This is what we do here, and this is what happens when a team doesn't listen and tries to go outside of a plan." She set the children to play off to the side away from the mirror.

Joey watched the mirror as it focused on Maka sliding to a stop again, this time she fell to her knees. Soul transformed and blocked the attack before turning and throwing the Kishin egg back. "We've got this." They heard as Black Star ran past them, attacking in a flurry of attacks.

Soul turned and knelt beside Maka. "I'm alright." She said softly as he reached out to help her stand up.

"You sure? This thing is hitting hard. That last attack…" He said looking her over as she gave a little smile at him.

"Don't be a worry wart." She told him as she reached up touching his cheek. "Everything is alright. Let's stop this hybrid, get the students safe and protect the city."

"As long as you're sure." He said making her nod before he touched his head to hers. "Then let's do this." He transformed landing in her hands as Stein and Kid landed beside her both ready for a fight.

"It's not acting like a normal egg." Maka told them. "It might even be above a hybrid, but we need to stop it." She said as she shifted and Black Star landed with the team.

"Are you still able to connect?" Stein asked Maka who gave a nod before the four closed their eyes a moment before they were off.

Joey was amazed at what he was watching. He knew they fought and saved people, but he never imagined it to be anything like this. "This is insane. They're going to get killed."

"Those four are the best teams there are in the entire world." Marie gave a little smile. "They always surprise everyone. Now that they're all together it's just a matter of time." Joey and Kathy stared at the mirror not sure what to expect.

"I think we might need your help on this one, Soul." Tsubaki said through the link.

"My thoughts exactly." Kid agreed.

"Stein." Spirit said focusing on his meister partner.

Soul and Maka stood in the black room looking at each other smirking before he spoke up. "I'll run everyone through with my piano."

"Once our turn comes up, I'll cut the connection to keep you all safe from the black blood." Maka finished. "I'll also keep my soul open and covering you professor for extra security against the blood."

The four nodded, opening their eyes and in a blink of an eye they were off. Each team taking their turn as Soul played his song amping each one up. As it reached the climax Stein stumbled a step as Maka cut their connection with the others as she charged. Soul pressed a lower key letting it ring out as if reverberating from their souls outward. Suddenly Maka twisted and jumped over the kishin and landing behind it making it turn as darkness wrapped around her and flared out into a flowing black dress.

"Your time is up!" Maka called as she pulled the keyboard to her and started pressing the keys making it screech. Maka took the moment to attack, twisting as she leapt, digging her blade into the Kishin and slicing as she turned and landed. She stood tall as the black dress and gloves seemed to melt away. As it disappeared Soul transformed to stand beside her grabbing her arm to steady her as she swayed.

"Maka…" Spirit said as he and the others walked up to the partners. "Are you alright?"

Maka gave a nod. "We held it off as much as we could before it got to the city." She said looking around sadly at the damage. "Is everyone safe?"

"Everyone was in place." Kid told her with a nod. "You need to get fixed up."

"All the meisters do." Spirit said looking at the four meisters. "And we have to get those two back to the academy." He said as they looked back over at the two battered students who looked about ready to pass out. The teams started moving, Kid and Stein taking care of the students. Black Star and Tsubaki lead the group, Spirit right behind them, glancing back as Soul helped Maka stay on her feet as they walked slowly. "You alright?" He asked worried, watching his daughter lean farther into Soul's side.

"I'm fine." Maka told him with a little nod. "Just worn out. It just took a lot out of me." She waved off his concern.

Spirit was sure there was something else wrong, but he decided to just nod and continue through the academy to the death room. Black Star smirked as Red collided with Tsubaki who smiled happily at her son. Maya ran over looking at her parents and Grandfather worriedly as Stein, Kid and the students followed. Soul helped Maka sit to the side as Maya stayed at their side, climbing into her mother's lap.

"Hi, baby." Maka smiled happily, holding her daughter. Soul smirked as he ran a hand over the little girl's head before he stood and waked over to where the two students sat, Stein beginning to bandage the two.

"How's Maka?" Kid asked as Soul stopped at his side.

"She'll be alright." Soul said as he looked at the students. "What about these two?"

"They'll live." Kid said with a nod at the two. "Once they're healed, I'll figure out how to punish them for this."

"We were only-."

"You don't have a say." Soul cut him off. "Do you even know what you two did? Do you even realize how much danger you put not only yourselves in but the entire city?" He shook his head. "For what? To try to prove something?"

"No one would have let us even try to fight." The boy said looking at the death scythe.

"For a reason." Soul sighed as he bent down in front of them. "We don't stop you to hold you back, we stop you because we've been there, and we've seen what happens when things go bad." He paused as he looked at the two sad students. "Just heal up, I'm sure you'll be having a lot more discussions about this later." He said as he stood up and walked back over to where Spirit was sitting with Maka and Maya. He caught sight of Joe and Kathy standing not far off as they walked over to him.

"So that's what you really do?" Joe said with a little smirk.

Soul gave a nod. "For the most part." He said glancing at the mirror and smirked. "I guess Miss Marie locked you in on the fight." Joe nodded.

"I have to say that was pretty awesome." Joe grinned as the three walked over to Maka. Soul smirked at his friend before he knelt in front of Maka.

"How are the students?" She asked worried.

"They'll be fine. Going to have a lot of extra work to do after they heal up, but they'll live." He told her. "How are you feeling?"

Maka gave him a little smile. "We're fine. Just some bumps and cuts, nothing to worry about." Soul gave a little nod.

"Wait." Spirit said making the little group gathered around look at him. "We're?" He asked looking between the two as they gave a little smirk. "We? As in…?"

Maka gave a nod. "Found out a couple days ago." She said with a bright smile. "We were going to wait to tell everyone."

"You shouldn't have been out there." Spirit said making Maka roll her eyes.

"Don't go getting all protective like last time." Maka warned him.

Soul smirked. "We know the limits." Soul told his father in law.

Joe walked closer looking at his friend. "You mean…? Are you going to have another kid?" He asked making Soul give a little smirk and nod.

"Yeah, seems that way." Soul said as he looked at his friends before looking back at Maka cradling Maya as she held tight to her mother. "You need to get fixed up."

"You both do." Spirit said looking at Soul who just gave him a look. "Don't think I didn't see that hit you took when everyone showed up and you blocked Maka."

"We can handle that one." Maka said as she looked back at Soul as his old friends watched the interactions. Soul nodded as Spirit reached out pulling Maya into his arms as Soul pulled Maka to her feet. "We'll see you later, we're going to go home and rest up."

"Let us know if you need anything." Kid said with a nod.

"Same to you guys." Maka told all their friends as everyone started to disburse. "You two can come with us if you want. Might be good to be somewhere and just relax while everything is fixed up." She offered Joey and Kathy who both nodded deciding to go with them.

Once at the house, Kathy looked around as Joe smirked. "Nice place." He said.

"Soul had it built." Maka smiled brightly.

"Death Scythe, can you keep an eye on Maya?" Soul asked making the older weapon nod. "Let's get you bandaged." He told Maka as he helped her down a hall towards the bedroom.

Joe looked around before looking at Spirit as he shifted the now sleeping little girl to lay on the couch and cover her up. "So, this was the surprise the other day?"

Spirit nodded. "He's been working on getting it built for the last six months. Seems it's a good thing too since they've got another one on the way." Spirit said with a little smile.

"I can't believe it. A few days ago I thought he had fallen off the face of the earth and then I found out he's married, got a kid, another on the way and has probably the coolest job ever." He smirked making Spirit give a little smile.

"You seem excited." Spirit said as he sat on the couch next to his granddaughter.

Joe gave a nod. "Back when we were kids there weren't many that thought the way we did. Most of them did what they were told, manners, strict rules, music was literally life. I met Soul at his and my brothers' concert. They were performing together, and his parents were really strict, they were scolding him for sitting to the side drawing and not sitting up straight, paying attention and acting like a proper person. Our parents were the same."

"I've heard about his past." Spirit nodded. "They're still in contact but they don't spend much time talking with him. So, you two bonded over that?" Joe nodded.

"We did and our brothers toured together for a while, so we got to hang out a lot, even though it mostly got us in trouble." He grinned. "I'm really glad to see he was able to make it out."

"And I'm glad to see you haven't changed." Soul said walking back out working on pulling his shirt over his head. "Maka's sleeping for a bit." He said walking over to his daughter, gently touching her head before he took a seat.

"That scar." Joe said watching his friend.

Soul looked at him. "It's from that Italy disaster." Soul told him, touching his chest.

"I didn't think…" Joe started.

Soul gave a little smirk. "That it'd be so obvious?" He gave a little nod. "It was worse, it's faded a bit over the years."

"I should head back to the academy and see if there's anything they need help with." Spirit said as he stood up. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks Death Scythe." Soul said with a little nod before his father in law waved to the others and left. "So now you've seen a bit of what the academy does." He said.

"David's going to be in a lot of danger, isn't he?" Kathy asked.

Soul shrugged. "He's a weapon. We have a lot lower risk of getting hurt than a meister. It's how you do things, that decides your risk. Weapons protect their meisters, but we usually stay in weapon form the entire fight."

"You didn't." Kathy said. "We saw you stand there."

"I'm not the normal weapon, if you noticed no one else changed the entire battle." He told them. "Maka and I have a different way of fighting than basically the rest of the academy. Always have, Italy was just one instance. David will be in danger on missions but he and his meister will be trained to fight and they'll know what to do. The chance of him getting hurt badly is very slim."

"But his partner might get really hurt?" Joe asked.

Soul gave a little nod. "Meisters are the punching bag basically. Maka's usually pretty beat up after a mission but if we both do our jobs right we're still on our feet and alive it's a win." He smirked. "I'm sure David will be fine though." He told them. The three sat talking, learning about what the future could hold for the young weapon and his fellow students.

It was the night of the Treaty Celebrations. Maka walked beside Soul who was carrying Maya in her little burgundy dress. "About time you got here." They heard as Spirit walked over to them. "Kid's already starting his symmetrical freak out, don't need you two being late."

"Sorry, Papa, Maya gave us trouble trying to get ready." Maka explained.

Spirit reached out taking his giggling granddaughter. "How could this angel cause any trouble?" he cooed.

"She was throwing her little fit the entire time." Maka sighed looking at her daughter. "I can't wait until we're done with the terrible twos."

"I doubt we'll ever be done with that." Soul scoffed. "Come on, we better get to Kid." He said as Maka grabbed his hand.

"Be good for Grandpa." Maka told Maya as she and Soul walked off to meet Kid and the others. "Sorry we're running late. Maya was having a meltdown."

"I'm sure there's many more to come." Liz smirked making their other friends chuckle. "We should probably get this done and over with. I think Black Star's about to explode." They looked over to where Black Star sat, his arms crossed not looking happy at all. Kid gave a nod and led the way to the stage. Liz and patty right behind him, Maka and Soul following them and Black Star with Tsubaki flowing them all, stopping to stand behind Kid as he took his spot.

"May I have your attention please!" He called as the people gathered around all quieted looking up at the three teams. "Seven years ago, I stood in this very spot to announce the greatest even in history. The connection between the Witches and the Academy, the friendship that we have built together has gone beyond my expectations. There were many who fought, there were some who never made it home, but we are here, safe because of those brave people who stood in front of the Kishin Asura and fought to save the world. I would like to introduce you to one of those brave meisters. Maka Evans." He said as he took a step back letting Maka step up. It was part of the agreement that Kid would only do part of the speech to limit his length and Maka was the only other one able to do a speech.

"It's been seven years that have been filed with friendship and peace. The world was forever changed the day we came together for a common cause, to learn to trust each other and help each other instead of hurting. This celebration commemorates everything that was lost and sacrificed but today we ask that you remember the fallen as well as celebrate the greatness that has come from the ashes. Go and have fun with friend and family and make new connections to honor the day." She smiled as the people cheered and the party blasted into existence just like it did that very first day. She turned back to her friends as Black Star yelled and jumped into the cowed as Tsubaki sighed and shook her head, Patty followed him, and Liz laughed. Kid stood beside Soul, both with small smirks as they watched their friends enjoy themselves.

"I suppose I should go speak with everyone." Kid said leaving the partners alone.

"Can we go now?" Soul asked with a smirk making Maka laugh at him as he pulled her closer. "You're going to make me participate, aren't you?"

"Only a little. You are the official Last Death Scythe, you have to make it look like you're happy." She said as she pulled away and started running from the platform only to have him chase after her with a chuckle. As he caught her, he wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her and spinning her around before setting her down as she squeaked and giggled.

As he set her on her feet she spun and pulled him into a loving kiss, parting they rested their heads together. "I am happy." He told her as she smiled. He looked at her. "I never imagined I'd have you at my side for the rest of our lives, have Maya or another one." He smiled, holding her close. She cuddled her face into the crook of his neck as he smiled. "I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad." She mumbled as the two stood just holding each other before looking out at the celebrations. "Maybe this year will die down after a couple days."

"I highly doubt that." He scoffed and sighed, resting his head on hers. She took his hand in hers and pulled him off to the side where they could be left alone for a while. She smiled as he pulled her back to him, kissing her. The world melted away; it was just the two of them standing in a world all their own.

Unknown to them Kathy had spotted them walking off and followed. She stopped as she watched Soul pull Maka to him and kissing her. They parted, pressing their heads together and she could hear they talking as she found a place to hide.

"I should have told you that day." He said. "When you were sitting with me seven years ago at this celebration. I should have just said it. Maka, I love you so much." He said making her smile up at him as he smirked. "I wish I hadn't waited another two years before I told you."

"I wish you weren't such an idiot." She giggled before she pulled in for a quick kiss. "I have loved you for so long. You're the greatest man I have ever known."

"Maka…" He shook his head as he cupped her cheek. They stared at each other; their walls completely gone. "I love you more every day." He said as he pulled her to him, kissing her with all he had. The kissing became more heated as he turned them, pressing her against the wall as she gasped, and he started kissing her neck.

Kathy silently made her way back to the celebrations, her heart feeling broken

It was an hour later when she caught sight of Soul and Maka holding onto each other as they danced with all their friends, showing off their dancing abilities. She stood glaring at Maka as she laughed making Soul smile at her. "I don't remember him ever looking so happy." She heard making her turn to see her brother. "Even when we were kids and we would run off…" He trailed off watching Soul and Maka.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Spirit asked as he walked over with Maya in his arms and a smile on both their faces.

"This is spectacular." Joe said with a bright smile as Kathy pulled up a fake smile and nodded as Spirit looked at her a moment longer then out at Maka and Soul with their other friends.

"I'm glad you could make it and have fun." They both nodded as he started off into the celebrations again.

Liz had managed to pull Maka away with the other girls leaving Soul to find his way to a safe corner away from most of the people. He sat on the stairs watching his friends and the rest of what seemed to be the word enjoying themselves as he heard a tiny voice making him smirk.

"Daddy!" Maya called out as Spirit put her on her feet to run up to her father. Soul pulled her into his lap with a smile as Spirit walked closer and took a seat beside him. "Where Mama?" She asked looking around confused.

"She's out with Aunt Liz having fun for a little bit." Soul told her as she looked back out at the people while she sat in his lap. "I hope she's not being too much trouble."

"Of course not. She's a little angel." Spirit smirked as he turned back to the crowed.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Soul said softly before he reached out to fix Maya's hair.

Spirit nodded. "Want me to take her back out?" He asked looking at Maya as she climbed from Soul's lap to stand in front of him, dancing with the music making both men smile as they watched her.

"You should enjoy the celebrations too." Soul said looking at him as he just smiled.

"Daddy, dance." Maya said as she turned back around, putting her tiny hands on his leg with a bright smile. Spirit chuckled as Soul looked at his daughter a moment before he sighed.

"I bet you dance just like your Mama." He said with a little smirk as she grinned at him.

"I don't think you have a choice." Spirit told him with a smirk.

"Go do whatever you do, old man." Soul said as he reached out pulling Maya into his arms as he stood. Spirit chuckled standing up. He gave a nod and walked off leaving the father and daughter alone. "So you want to dance, do you?" Maya nodded making Soul smirk at him. "Alright, let's go over here and I'll teach you how just like I taught your mama." He walked off to the side, took one of her little hands in his as he started to take the steps, spinning them around dancing with her and making her squeal with excitement. Hearing her little giggles brought a bright smile to his face before he set her on her feet and let her hang onto his hands as she started jumping around laughing.

Soul heard someone giggling making him look up and found Maka smiling brightly as she watched the two dancing. "So, you'll dance with her but not me." She teased as Soul scooped Maya up making her squeal with laughter. "You're stealing Daddy." She laughed as she tickled the little girl. "So, where did my father run off to?"

"Who knows. This one wanted to dance, and I didn't see a choice." Soul smirked as Maka smiled at him. Soul caught sight of Kathy and Joe off to the side talking making him look back at Maka.

Maka smiled at him. "Why don't Maya and me go say hi to some people and have our own dance."

"Yeah! Dance with Mama!" Maya laughed as Maka took her from Soul who chuckled.

"I'll come find you in a bit. Don't go getting into trouble." She said as she walked away with Maya in her arms. Soul smirked watching the two walking away to join the crowd.

The party went on Soul enjoyed watching his friends having fun for hours before Maka and Maya joined him again. Maya looked ready to pass out as Maka stood in front of him with a small smile. Kathy watched from her spot as the two talked a moment.

"We should probably get her home for the night." Soul told Maka who nodded.

"I have to find my dad and Kid. I want to make sure we have everything worked out for as long as the celebrations are going on." She said looking back at the crowed. "Why don't you take her home and I'll make my way there when I'm done, I'll get Papa to walk me home." She said making Soul give a little nod as he reached out pulling the little girl into his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder and blinked slowly as she sucked her thumb.

"Be careful. I'll see you at home." Maka kissed him before she made her way back into the crowed looking for Spirit and Kid were. "Alright, little terror, let's get you home." Soul said softly as he started walking towards the new house, he and Maka had made home for their family. It took him a while to get through the people and back to the quiet home. "Let's get you ready for bed." He said as he went about the nightly routine of getting her cleaned up, in her PJs and laying her sleeping form in her bed before making his way out to grab a drink and wait for Maka to come home.

It took another half hour before Maka found her way home, Spirit at her side. Soul smirked as he saw them walking up to the house through the window, a sight he had never thought he'd ever see. Father and daughter walking together happily. "Thanks for getting me through that mess. I swear they get worse and worse every year." She said as they walked into the house.

"Never a dull moment." Spirit said. "I suppose I should be getting back to the celebrations."

"Yeah, sure." Maka said crossing her arms and giving him a look, he knew well.

Soul grinned and gave a little chuckle as he put his hands in his pockets. "Come on Maka, you can't baby him forever, he is an old man after all." He said.

Maka gave him a look and huffed. "Whatever just don't go causing trouble. I'm going to check on Maya." She turned and walked down the hall leaving the two men alone.

Soul smirked watching her walk away as Spirit gave a little smile. "I'll head out, let you two get some sleep before the little angel wakes up."

"Yeah, she's getting worse with getting into stuff now. She's curious and nosy just like Maka." Soul sighed.

"Well maybe the next one will be lazy." Spirit offered making Soul chuckle and nod. "See you around."

"Just because Maka's not throwing a fit doesn't mean she'll be okay if you go nuts, keep it low, Old Man." Soul warned making the older weapon chuckle as he waived and left. Soul sighed and shook his head as he turned to go down the hall, finding Maka pulling the blanket up over Maya. "I don't think he's going to go crazy tonight." He said as he leaned against the doorway with a little smile. Maka glanced at him and looked back at Maya. "Come on, we need to get some sleep before she wakes up and starts going nuts."

Maka nodded and smiled as she gently touched Maya's head and walked over to Soul, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, Soul."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being you." she smirked as she rested her head against his chest. "For proving again that not all men are bastards." He chuckled making her look up and smile brightly at him. "I love you, Soul."

Soul wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she laid her head on his chest again. "I told you there was nothing that would change how much I love you." He said kissing the top of her head. "I guess I lied though." He said as she lifted her head looking at him. "I never thought there was anything that could change how much I love you but then you married me, and Maya came, now we've got another one coming." He paused as they locked eyes. "Now I love you even more." She laughed pulling him to her for a kiss before the two made their way to bed for the night.

It had been almost seven months since the celebrations. Joe and Kathy had gone back home two days later deciding they had spent too much time from their tasks but had promised to visit. Maka heard Soul chuckle as she dressed in the bedroom. She had put him in charge of getting their daughter ready for the Christmas celebration at the academy. She sighed as she finished and walked out to find the two running around the house. She couldn't help but smile watching the man who had hated almost everything, lazy, and ready to fight running around their Livingroom chasing their daughter as she screeched with laughter making him laugh, scooping her into his arms. Maka had never imagined in a million years that she would be married to her weapon, have a daughter and a son with him, let alone just watching his face light up with pure joy as he spent time with them.

"Are you two almost done?" She asked with her hands on her hips making them both look at her. Soul's shirt was still half buttoned, and Maya's hair was an utter mess. She shook her head and smirked as she walked over, taking the little girl from Soul, fixing her hair before turning to Soul as he looped his tie around his neck. She reached out and tied it for him making him smirk. "Can't leave you in charge for five minutes."

"Hey I got both of them ready while you took your good old time." He defended with a smirk. "Come on we're going to be late." He said with a smirk as she shook her head. He walked over to pick Maya up as Maka walked over to the little basinet and picked up the newborn little boy cradling him in her arms as Soul put the car seat on the couch for her to buckle him in. They grabbed what they needed and were out the door to the academy.

As soon as they got to the academy Liz and Patty's faces lit up. Patty took off with Maya to play as Liz took the newborn. "Go have fun you two." She said happily as she swooned over the tiny boy.

"Guess we're kid free for the night." Soul said.

"At least for a few hours." Maka said with a smile as she looked at him making him smirk. She took his hand and they walked into the party, greeting their friends and going about their usual route. After greeting the others and making their rounds Maka grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the dancefloor. He gave her a look but pulled her close as he led her around the floor, both smiling happily as they enjoyed their moments together.

Liz swayed cradling the little baby as she watched her friends dancing. "They get better every time." Kid said as he walked up at her side with a small smirk before looking down at the baby in Liz's arms. "I assume you stole him again." He chuckled.

"I didn't steal him. Kaiden wanted to spend time with his Aunt Liz." She smiled brightly as Kid shook his head but couldn't help the smirk. "I think he really is going to be more like Soul, he's out cold still." Kid smirked before he caught sight of more guests arriving and going to greet them.

"Lord Death." The young man said giving a slight bow. "I'm honored to be invited so that my sister and I can celebrate with our brother."

"Christmas is about being together with your family and friends. Please enjoy yourselves." Kid told them before he turned to greet others.

"Lord Death." Joe said making him look at him. "Is Soul and Maka here?"

Kid gave a little nod. "They're out there dancing. I'm sure Soul will be pulling Maka off the dance floor shortly. He never spends more than a few songs letting her force him out there." He smirked and walked away as the siblings looked back out at the dance floor before they caught sight of Soul spinning Maka around, pulling her to him and kissing her before they looked at each other with pure love written all over their faces.

"I don't think I can do this." Kathy said softly as she pulled back.

Joe shook his head. "it'll be fine. Come on, trust me." He said as he looped his arm with hers and they walked farther into the party.

"Joe, Kathy!" They heard making them look over as Maka and Soul walked over with bright smiles. "It's good to see you again." Soul said as he shook his friend's hand and Kathy shrunk away a bit. Crying made the four look over as Liz walked closer trying to sooth a baby.

"Where's his stuff, I'll get his bottle." Liz said making Maka shake her head and give a little smile.

"You go enjoy the party." Maka told her. "You're not our personal babysitter."

"I don't mind, I love hanging out with the little ones." She smiled.

"I'll get him fed and changed and then you can have him back." Maka said as she took Kaiden from her friend, cradling him in her arms.

"Is this the newest addition?" Joe asked watching as the boy's cries got louder and his little face started to turn red.

"Alright, alright, we hear you." Maka shushed her son.

"I'll grab the stuff." Soul told her as she nodded and started for the balcony and Soul turned to grab the bag and car seat making his two old friends follow him as he took them to Maka who started making the bottle, using the little bottle warmer in the bag and quieting the baby as she started to feed him. "Meet, Kaiden he's a week old." Soul smirked as he knelt and started getting the things Maka would need to change the baby when she was finished. "He's got Maka's mouth." He teased earning a look from Maka.

"He's so little." Kathy said softly looking at the boy.

Maka smiled. "He's a little smaller than his sister was but I'm sure that's going to change fast with how much he eats." She explained. "Liz loved to give him anything he wants. She spoils both of them." They watched the group of children take off across the doorway giggling before they heard someone yell. Maka sighed as she stood up shaking her head. "I'll handle that." She said as she handed Kaiden off to Soul to finish feeding while she went to stop the other children from getting into too much trouble.

"He looks like he's going to look more like Maka." Joe said looking at the boy as he drank the bottle.

"Never know." Soul smirked. "Maya had the same light hair when she was born, it changed to mine as she started growing. His might do the same thing." He looked down at his son. "At least I might get one that acts like me." He chuckled making Joe grin at his friend, he finished feeding Kaiden, burping him settling him back down as his little body relaxed in his father's arms. "You want to hold him?" Soul asked making Joe look at him surprised before Soul shifted Kaiden over to his friend. He smirked watching Joe holding the newborn as if he would break.

"Daddy!" Maya ran out giggling as Maka followed her. Soul bent and scooped her up into his arms.

"Are you causing trouble again?" He asked making her grin at him.

"She's your daughter after all." Maka smiled as she walked over looking at Joe holding Kaiden. The four took in the moment, spending the rest of the party connecting and relaxing, enjoying the party and friendships.


End file.
